Halloween Fun
by shelly.hoffer.7
Summary: In honor of October and my favorite holiday, Halloween, I've decided to write a couple little horror AUs set in the world I created with Hotch and Kahlan and all of the characters found with them. It's going to be a few stories, but posted continuously all under this one title.
1. Chapter 1

**Story I - Chapter 1**

Rossi's brain tried to wake him up, but he was fighting it. It had been a few long days on the case divided only by short nights and all he wanted to do was curl further into his pillow.

"Dave!"

Rossi's eyes snapped open as he finally realized there was banging on his door, and the terror in Hotch's voice chased any remnants of sleep from his mind as he rushed to open it. He flung it open and Hotch fell to into his arms. "Jesus Christ, Aaron! What's wrong?" he asked as he helped the man to the floor. The first thing that came to his mind was that Hotch had had a horrible nightmare.

Hotch shook his head and sweat flung from his soaked hair. "Don't know. . ." he gasped as his whole body tensed. "Hurts!" he got out in a huff.

Rossi looked up to see the whole team scrambling down the hallway towards them in the still open doorway. Apparently they'd all heard Hotch. "Call a bus!" he screamed and JJ nodded as she took out her phone.

Morgan swept Hotch up under the shoulders and Rossi helped get him to one of the beds. "Damn, Hotch, you're burning up!" Morgan told him as he laid him down on his back.

Hotch's whole face showed exactly how much pain he was in as his eyes locked with Dave's, and Dave could see terror. "What hurts?" Rossi asked and the desperation in his voice had Mack tearing up as they all moved in to be closer to their Unit Chief.

"Veins. . . feels like. . . lava running. . . through. . . them," he got out between pants and clenched teeth.

Rossi and Morgan locked eyes and then got even closer to the hurting man. Morgan grabbed one of the arms that Hotch had pressed against his middle and pulled it away to get a good look at it. Hotch's veins were bulging and the inflammation about an inch thick around them made Morgan's heart speed up. He looked at Rossi with tears in his eyes. "Poison?"

"Oh God. No!" Rossi yelled as he lifted Hotch's t-shirt to reveal the same streaks following all of Hotch arteries and veins. He pressed Hotch's head back and looked him in the eyes. "You need to try and calm down, Aaron. If it is a poison you're just making it spread faster," he told him in as calm a voice as he could muster as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Hotch nodded and tried to take a deep breath, but he ended up screaming as his limbs tensed themselves into contorted positions, and everyone flinched.

"They're five minutes out," JJ told them.

"We could take him," Mack suggested as she moved in to help hold down Hotch's legs when she saw Morgan holding down his upper body.

"No. They can get start flushing his system in the ambulance," Reid put out.

Another scream escaped Hotch's throat as his back arched up off the bed. After several seconds he finally collapsed back onto the mattress and Rossi cringed at the blood vessels that had ruptured in Hotch's eyes from the strain of body tensing in pain. He put his hand on Hotch's forehead and started stroking his hair. "Just hold on, Aaron. Help's coming," he softly urged him but Hotch started trembling.

Hotch tried to swallow as his eyes locked with the man he loved as a father. "Kah. . . Kah. . ."

"You want me to call Kahlan?" Rossi asked him and Hotch nodded as best as he could. Rossi's heart threatened to collapse as he took out his phone. If Hotch wanted Kahlan then he knew how bad it was and the fear in Hotch's eyes made that realization a hundred times more clear. "Ok, Aaron. I'll call her."

"Lov. . . her," Hotch uttered as he looked at the phone.

"I know. Tell her you love her, right?" Rossi asked as he brought up his contacts. He had to wipe his eyes to be able to see and if Kahlan's picture hadn't been saved as part of the contact Rossi wouldn't have been able to figure out which one was the right one.

"Oh my God, Dave! What's wrong?!" Kahlan demanded as soon as the call connected.

Rossi cringed. _I should have known she'd know something was wrong._ He licked his lips and turned away from the bed hoping to keep Hotch's whimpers and cries out of the phone's microphone. "I don't honestly know, Kahlan, but there's something wrong with Hotch. He's hurt."

"Hurt?" She took a shuddering breath. "How hurt?"

"Aaron needs, you, Kiddo."

"Oh God," she muttered and he could tell the tears had started to fall, but he could hear her moving through the house. "I'm coming!"

"Alright," Rossi started and Hotch grabbed his arm in shaking hand. Rossi looked at him and Hotch's look pleaded with him to give her the message. Rossi put his hand over Hotch's and nodded. "He wants me to tell you that he loves you," he got out and had to fight back the sob that wanted to escape.

The line went so silent Rossi thought that he'd lost her for a second, but she cleared her throat. "Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know how much he can talk, but he can listen," Rossi assured her and then put the phone on speaker.

"God, Aaron, you don't have to tell me you love me, I already know. Me and the kids love you just as much, too," she started with a quivering voice.

"Sa. . . Sa. . . Sorry," Hotch blurted out.

"Don't be sorry, Hun. You have always done your best for all of us. You just worry about yourself right now." Every one heard her whimper and tears started down all of their cheeks. "Aaron, if something. . . If you. . ." She cleared her throat again to try and fight back the anguish that was constricting her voice. "You know nothing can keep us apart!"

"Yep," he got out and then his whole body tensed again as he screamed.

Kahlan had to cover her mouth to keep from yelling just as loudly, and she prayed that he could hold on. "Dave!"

Rossi took the phone back off of speaker and held it to his ear. "God, Kiddo. I. . ."

"He'll be alright! This is Aaron we're talking about! I'm going to hang up and I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me which hospital as soon as you know."

"I will. Hurry, Kiddo. I'm not sure. . ."

"He'll make it!" she insisted and then ended the call as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Rossi wasn't sure who she was trying to convince as he put his phone back in his pocket, but his heart clenched because he couldn't tell who was more afraid: Hotch, Kahlan, or himself.

XXX

Rossi and the team couldn't do a whole lot for Hotch except keep him from hurting himself as they waited for the ambulance. JJ did run a cold washcloth over his face and head, but none of them had any idea what was wrong with him for sure, so they had no idea how to help him. They all took turns and ran and got dressed, but their feelings of helplessness were only compounded by Hotch's screams of agony that kept getting worse and worse.

Once the EMTs arrived, they loaded Hotch onto the gurney after assessing his vitals and when Rossi saw that Hotch's heart was beating at two times its normal limit, that his blood pressure was steadily going down, and that his temperature was steadily rising, Rossi had the sinking feeling the man he loved as a son wasn't going to make it. He rode with them and they hooked up IVs of fluids and pain medicine. They even administered adrenaline hoping that would do something, but nothing was helping. Tears trailed down Rossi's face as he held onto Hotch's hand. When Hotch tensed with another excruciating bout, he almost broke Rossi's hand, but Rossi didn't complain and he didn't let go, hoping the connection would somehow keep Hotch tethered to this world.

We they pulled up and got him into the ER, doctors and nurses swarmed around him as a nurse took Rossi to the station to get much needed information, but it wasn't far enough away and Rossi died a little more with every scream. His hand was shaking so much, that he couldn't even attempt to fill out the forms. He sat them down on the counter and took a deep breath.

"Here, I'll do those," Morgan told him as he grabbed the clipboard.

Rossi turned and saw the whole team behind him, and JJ swallowed him in a protective hug and he broke down.

After several minutes, Hotch's cries quieted down, but Rossi wasn't sure that was a good thing or not.

"Aaron Hotchner family?" a man in scrubs called as he walked into the waiting room.

The whole team stood up but Rossi stepped towards him. "Yes?"

The doctor swallowed hard and went to them. "I'm Dr. White. We have put Mr. Hotchner in a medically induced coma to alleviate his pain because it seemed nothing was helping, but I'm not sure it will do any good. We have taken blood to test for the suspected poison, but I have to tell you without knowing which one may have been used. . . Even once we find out, if we're able to find out, there may not be an antidote. I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do besides keep him comfortable."

Rossi's heart threated to stop with the news. "Nothing you can do? That man has a family!" he cried.

The doctor inhaled patiently. "I understand that, but unless we find out what it is and by some miracle have an antidote, there's not much hope. His temperature is steadily climbing, his heart is working triple time, and whatever it is it is blocking his blood from carrying oxygen to his cells."

"How much longer do you think he can survive?" Reid asked as he stepped forward. He had been cataloguing all of Hotch's symptoms trying to match it to known poisons, but he wasn't having any luck.

The doctor winced. "If this keeps going, maybe an hour, maybe less."

Rossi couldn't handle it anymore, he collapsed but Morgan grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"I am terribly sorry," the doctor added as he started towards Rossi, but Morgan held his hand up to stop him.

"Thank you," JJ put in trying to stay strong, and the doctor nodded and turned to go.

"Can we see him?" Mack asked and the desperation made her voice crack.

The doctor turned back. "Of course. Give me a couple minutes and I will send a nurse out for you."

JJ knelt down next to Rossi and placed a hand on his back. "Come on, Dave. You need to go see him."

He looked at her through his tears. "Kahlan won't get here in time."

She bit her lip. "I know, so we have to be there for him."

He sniffed and nodded and Morgan helped him up as he wiped his face. Morgan kept a hand on him in case Rossi started to go down again. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so Hotch doesn't see you so upset."

Rossi nodded absently and nobody bothered to mention that if Hotch was in a coma he wouldn't even know they were there.

XXX

Once the nurse came out and took them back and they all stood in stunned silence as they watched the man they loved as a boss, a coworker, a friend, a brother lie lifelessly in a hospital bed covered only from the waist down. He was even paler than usual so the red streaks that marked his blood vessels stood out in horrible contrast. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard, that Rossi thought it might actually bust, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

When none of them moved to go to the bedside, Morgan grabbed Mack's hand and pulled her with him. They both said their goodbyes, and then Reid and JJ went. When they were done, they moved back to let Rossi in and he sat on the edge of the bed and took Hotch's hand in his. He cringed when he saw the tips of Hotch's fingers turning blackish blue from lack of oxygen. He started crying in earnest as he lowered his head down onto Hotch's chest, and the heat coming off of Hotch's body made Rossi sweat. _No, God! He's not supposed to die before me! How dare you do this to him! He is a good man and he doesn't deserve to go out like this! He's supposed to live to be old and gray and enjoy his grandkids!_

After a few minutes, he felt Hotch's heart start to slow down and he sat up and looked at the monitor. Hotch's heart beat was slowing down, but an alarm sounded as Hotch's blood pressure and oxygen level dropped dangerously low. He got up and scrambled out of the way as nurses and the doctor came running in. He watched in horror as they checked Hotch over, and when the doctor turned to Rossi and shook his head, Rossi wanted to die.

The doctor placed a hand on Rossi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but it's working even faster than I initially thought."

"He's not going to wake up, is he?"

The doctor cringed. "He's only asleep to manage the pain." He swallowed hard. "Although, with as far as it's gotten, he's probably not in that much pain any more. I could wake him up if you want me to. That would give you a chance to tell him goodbye."

Rossi ran both hands down his face as he tried to weigh being able to talk to the man he loved like a son against that man suffering any more.

"If it seems like he is still in a lot of pain, I won't bring him all the way out," the doctor quickly added when he sensed Rossi's hesitation.

Rossi took a deep breath. "Alright. Do it."

The doctor nodded and took the oxygen mask off of Hotch's face and then turned a couple dials that regulated what was being pumped into it and then replaced it. "That gas works pretty fast, but people recover from it just as quickly. He should be waking up any time."

Rossi moved in and grabbed Hotch's hand again and smiled when Hotch squeezed his hand back "Come on, Aaron. Wake your lazy ass up."

Hotch's eyes fluttered open and then he looked around and they found Rossi's. He reached up with a shaky hand and removed the mask. "Dave?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Aaron. I'm here."

Hotch smiled. "It doesn't. . . hurt anymore."

Tears started down Rossi's cheeks again. "Good."

Hotch swallowed. "I'm dying. . . aren't I?"

Rossi put his free hand on Hotch's chest and started rubbing circles. "I really wish you weren't. You have too much shit to take care of," he tried jokingly.

A breathy chuckle escaped Hotch and he smiled. "Nah. . . You'll take care. . . of everything. . . for me. . . won't you?"

Rossi nodded vigorously. "You know it."

Hotch nodded as his eyes locked with Rossi's again. "Love you. . . Dad," he uttered and his eyes slid shut.

Rossi tears started waterfalls down his cheeks. "I love you, too, Son," he muttered and then cradled Hotch's upper body to his chest with one hand and stoked his hair with the other, all the while crying into Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch gasped two times and then went completely limp as the alarms on the monitors sounded in earnest. The doctor silently walked over to it and turned the machine off. After a deep breath, he put a hand on Rossi's back. "Take all the time you need."


	2. Chapter 2

* I want to clear up any confusion I may have caused. Each of these Halloween Horror AUs will be several chapters long, and instead of posting several little ficlits under different titles, I am posting them back to back under the one title. I will make sure it is obvious when one story ends (with the good ol' stand by 'The End') and then the next day, the totally new and not connected story will start. I hope that helps.

**Story I – Chapter 2**

Rossi knew as soon as he saw Kahlan come through the emergency doors that she already knew that Hotch was dead. He had cried all of his tears and finally let Hotch go about two hours before she'd arrived. Chuck walked in behind her and he gave Rossi a quick nod, but he didn't say anything.

Rossi silently thanked God that Kahlan hadn't been alone, and he stood up as she stopped about three feet from him. She was trying hard to keep it together, but the red rims of her eyes told them all that she had spent the flight crying her heart out, too. She swallowed. "Where is he?"

Rossi motioned with his hand towards the back of the ER. "Come on. I'll take you to him. They knew you were coming, so they haven't moved him yet."

She nodded and then looked the team over, but she didn't say anything. That might have seemed cold to someone who didn't know her, but the whole team knew it was taking all of her strength just to stay up right, so they weren't offended. She followed Rossi as Chuck went to the team.

Rossi slowed to bring Kahlan beside him, but when he went to put his arm around her, she ducked away. "Please don't, Dave."

He nodded and kept his hands to himself. He knew she didn't blame him, that she needed to see her husband before she could let herself be comforted, and he understood. When he reached the little room, he opened the glass door that had been shut and moved the curtain aside and let her enter first.

Her breath froze in her chest as she took in the skinny, metal, gunnery type table. She could see Hotch's form laying on it, but he was covered with a sheet. Her hand went to her mouth as her resolve diminished and tears started; it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen and something she'd hoped would never singe her eyes. She took one step towards him, forced herself to calm down, and then went the rest of the way.

Rossi allowed the curtain to close and shut the door. He wanted her to be able to grieve in private.

She pulled the sheet back and folded it on his chest with a neat crease. More tears escaped as she looked at the face of the man she loved more than life itself as her hands absently smooth the sheet out even more. After a few seconds, she slowly picked up his hand and had to fight back the urge to throw up with how cold it was. She shook her head. "I am so going to kick your ass when I see you again! How dare you leave me like this? You're always the one preaching about growing old together and our future plans, and what do you? You go off and leave me to face them alone!" She smacked the side of his shoulder. "I so want to hate you right now!" she blurted out as her face scrunched up in anger. When she looked over the smooth features of his face, though, she smiled. "But I could never hate you. No matter what, I will always love you, Aaron," she got out and then collapsed on top of him and let herself break.

She wasn't sure how long she'd laid there and cried, but she eventually felt herself calming down and she realized she was running her fingers through his hair over and over again. She took a deep breath, stood up, wiped her face on her sleeve, and smiled at him again. "You have been the best thing to ever happen to me, Aaron, and I will miss you more than were words can convey." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I swear on my father's grave that I will find out who did this to you and they will pay!"

She ran light fingers over his face as if trying to commit it to memory even more than it already was, and she leaned down and kissed him again. "Until we're together again, I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for him to hear her words and feel the love she would always hold dear.

She wiped her face again, took one more long look at him, and turned on her heel and left the room. Rossi quickly stood up and looked her over. "I'm so sorry, Kiddo."

She went to him and buried her head in his neck and let herself break again. He held her close and rubbed circles on her back and let her cry. Once he felt her calming down some, he pushed her away enough to look into her face. "His last thoughts were of you and the kids," he told her as his own tears started anew.

She smiled and wiped her face again. "And of you, I bet."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

She pulled away from him completely and stood up straight, squared her shoulders in proper Hotchner fashion, and inhaled through her nose putting up a steel wall around her emotions. "No more tears, no more grief. Not until I find the son of bitch who did this."

He winced. "They're not even sure what 'this' is, Kiddo."

Confusion filled her eyes. "But they have to know something. He's in too good of shape to just die! I heard his screams. Pain like that is not caused by anything natural. There has to be something!"

He licked his lips. "My first thought was that he was poisoned, but they haven't found anything yet."

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "There are hundreds if not more kinds of poisons and not all of them can be traced in the body. They might never identify it."

He nodded his agreement. "And that means we may never find out who did it."

She huffed. "I won't stop looking. What the hell was this case about? I was under the impression that it wasn't anything more than some sick son of a bitch attacking women."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and when Kahlan saw him do the normally Hotch move, her heart clenched, but she didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as he shook his head. "That's all it has been. You can come down to the station and look everything over if you want."

She studied him and knew he was holding on by a thread, so she took a deep breath and put her anger back in check. "Tomorrow. Right now, I think I'd like to go to the hotel."

He nodded and put his arm around her and led her towards the exit. "Yeah. I think we could all use a moment or two to catch our breath." He'd already sent the team back while Kahlan was in with Hotch because he knew she wouldn't want to face them just yet. He'd also tried to send Chuck with them, but Chuck wasn't budging and he insisted that he'd drive them both.

XXX

Rossi opened Hotch's hotel room door for Kahlan and she stepped in and looked around. She took a shaky breath when she saw all of Hotch's things laid out for the day and tears started again. Rossi shot Chuck a look and Chuck silently went to get his own room as Rossi advanced to his unofficial daughter. "You want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you, but I think I need to be alone for a while."

He nodded as he pulled her into a strong hug. "We'll get through this."

"I know," she assured him as she squeezed him and then pulled back. "I just miss him so much already," she cried. Her vow to not let anymore tears fall didn't last quiet as long as she'd hoped it would.

He pulled her back to his chest. "I know, Kiddo, I know."

Once he felt her calm down, he pulled back and gave her a small smile. "The rooms yours if you want it."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

He nodded and stepped back from her and went to the door. "I'm right next door and just a text or call away."

"I know. Thanks, Dave. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiddo," he assured her and then went out and shut the door softly behind him.

She walked over to the dresser and ran her fingers over all of Hotch's personal items that he carried in his pockets. When her fingers graced the keychain he'd loved so much, she paused. _I'll have to get me a brown one, _she thought sadly and suddenly had trouble breathing. She turned and fell onto the bed and lost it again.

XXX

After what seemed like forever, she heard a soft knock on the door, so she forced herself up and answered it. Chuck was standing there with a bottle of Devil's Spring, 160 proof vodka. He held it up. "I thought you might need some help getting to sleep tonight."

She moved to allow him entry and shut the door. "Tonight, hell! Open that bitch now."

He smiled. "It's five o'clock somewhere," he offered as he grabbed two plastic cups from the counter and filled them both up. He handed one to her. "You know we will get this figured out."

She took a long drink and blew out a breath as the liquor burned away some of the tightness in her chest. "I know."

He took a sip of his. "And you know we will all help you through this."

She took another long drink and nodded. "I know that, too."

He pulled one chair away from the little table and motioned for her to sit and then grabbed the other for himself. Hotch's case files were spread out over the table where he'd obviously had spent the night before going over them. Chuck reached up and closed them and put them in a neat stack. "And Hotch wouldn't want us to be sitting here crying."

She laughed a little laugh. "You're right."

He held up his cup. "Then let's celebrate one of the best men that have ever graced this planet."

She gave him a cold look. "One of the best?"

He shrugged. "I was putting myself in that category, too."

She giggled and smiled and touched her glass to his. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

XXX

Chuck had stayed about an hour and they'd spent the time drinking, her way more than him, and sharing stories of times spent with Hotch. Once he left, emotional exhaustion and alcohol let her pass out in the bed that was permeated with the scent of her husband.

God only knows how long she slept, but her fogged filled mind finally registered that someone was opening the hotel room door. She figured it was Rossi coming to check on her, so she rolled over. The movement caused her to moan as her head started throbbing, and she tried to wipe sleep filled, tear swollen eyes enough to get them to focus.

She sat up and had to rub her eyes again as the dim light in the room told her it was already dark out and she couldn't quite make out who was standing in the doorway. When the light flicked on, she had to blink away the spots and when she could finally see, her heart stopped. "Aaron?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Story I – Chapter 3**

Hotch stood transfixed in the doorway. After a deep breath, his eyes turned cold. "I should have known you were here." It was October after all.

Kahlan slowly got up from the bed as her brain tried to make sense of seeing her dead husband standing before her.

He shook his head and shut the door behind him. "What? Was this was some sick, twisted Halloween prank?! Well, it wasn't funny, Kahlan!"

She licked her lips as she started to tremble. "Aaron?"

His eyes studied her. "Yeah, and I don't appreciate your demented skills being targeted on me! You should know I wouldn't like this!" He snorted as he shook his head some more. "Was Reid in on this, too?"

"Wh. . . wha. . ." She cleared her throat and tried to will her voice to work. "What are you doing here, Aaron?"

He took a step closer to her but she backed up a step. "What am I doing here? This is my room!"

"I. . . I know, but. . ."

"What? Wasn't I supposed to wake up yet? I bet you wanted to be there and tape it, huh?"

Her eyes showed a mix of fear and confusion. "Tape it? That's sick, Aaron."

He laughed. "Yeah! So is waking up in that damn cooler!"

"Cooler?"

"I was naked! Naked, Kahlan! How could you? I woke up on that damn metal cart with a sheet over me and a tag on my toe! Talk about sick!" His anger made his tone a little harsher than he'd meant it to be, but she'd gone too far. "I guess I should consider myself lucky you didn't put me in one of the drawers. They can't be opened from the inside like the cooler!"

She took a deep breath as her mind raced to understand what he was saying. "Why are you here?"

He frowned. "Cause I got out of the cooler, found the doctor's locker room, stole some scrubs, and made my way here."

"Why?"

He felt his anger subsiding as he saw how disturbed she was getting. "Because this is my room," he offered in a more friendly tone as he went to her.

She backed up even more. "Don't touch me!"

He froze and appraised her and finally realized she wasn't upset, she was scared. "Kahlan, Babe. It's me."

She shook her head as tears started to fall out of her eyes. "Please don't."

His eyes quickly took in the mostly empty bottle of liquor and the many piles of waded up tissues around the room. "What's wrong, Kahlan? I'm sorry I yelled. I just. . . I woke up on that cart and I have to admit that it scared me, Babe."

"You're scared?!"

He took another step towards her and she backed up against the wall. He stopped again and started to think something much bigger than a Halloween prank was going on. "Kahlan? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Wrong? Why, nothing's wrong, Hun, except for maybe the fact that you're dead!"

He flinched at her tone and her news. "Dead? Kahlan, I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"You're a ghost! Not funny, Aaron! You know this shit scares me!"

"I am not a ghost, Kahlan. I'm not dead! What happened? Why would you even think that?"

She swallowed hard. "Maybe because I spent about two hours crying over your lifeless body at the hospital."

"What?!" he cried as he moved closer to her.

"Stay back!" she yelled as she tried to melt into the wall.

He took a deep breath and went to her. He knew she'd probably lash out but he had to make her see that he wasn't a ghost. He grabbed her hand and put to his chest in one fluid motion. "I am not a ghost, Kahlan. I am here and I'm real," he insisted.

She had resisted him and tried to pull her hand back, but once the tips of her fingers touched his solid chest, she pushed into him and moved her hand around feeling his whole chest. "Is it really you?" she asked weakly as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, Babe. It's me."

She took a shaky breath as her hand continued to move over him. She frowned, though, and pressed her hand against him harder. When her breathing became rapid and her eyes went wide, she pushed him away and moved away from the wall and him.

"What?" he asked not knowing what had disturbed her so much.

She shook her head. "Your heart's not beating, Aaron. What the hell?"

He huffed. "Yes it is," he insisted, but when he focused on his own body, he couldn't feel it either. His fingers shot to the side of his neck and found his carotid pulse just as silent as his chest. "No. That's not possible."

She held her chin up. "Exactly!"

He wilted. "What's going on?"

Seeing his fear over trumped her own and she took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but you're dead."

His eyes filled as he looked at her. "Then how am I here?"

She winced. "I don't know."

He sank down onto the bed. "If this is a joke, it's really not funny."

She stepped closer to him. "It's not a joke, Hun. I would never do something like that to you. Someone else, maybe, but not you." She studied him and noticed that he was barefoot. "How did you get here from the hospital, Aaron?"

He ran a hand down his face and looked up at her. "I don't know. Walked, I guess."

"You walked fifteen miles and yet your feet don't show any scuffs or dirt or anything?"

He looked down at his pristinely clean feet and frowned. "Maybe I. . ." He sighed. "I don't know."

She reached out a gentle hand and caressed the side of his face and he turned into her. She bit back a whimper that wanted to escape and pulled him to her chest. "I know what this is," she offered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back and looked up into her eyes. "You do? Then would you explain it to me, please?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek again. "This is an alcohol induced dream and you have come to me because we didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

His eyes searched hers. "That sucked."

She giggled. "Yes it did, but you're here now and I get the chance to tell you how much I love you, and I get to feel your arms around me one more time."

He stood up and pulled her to him. "Yep. And I get to tell you how much I love you and I get hold you one more time." He pulled back and gazed into the blue eyes he loved so much and he felt his knees go weak. He wasn't sure if she was right, but if she was, he wasn't going to blow his last chance at holding her in his arms. "I love you, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner."

She looked up at him and smiled through more tears. "And I love you, Aaron Jackson Hotchner." She pressed in as close as she could and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Hold me. Hold me like you'll never let me go."

He rested his chin on her head and squeezed her. "Until I can't any longer."

When she felt him starting to sway, she pulled back, took his hand, and led him to the bed. "One more time to sleep in your arms?"

He nodded as tears trailed down his cheeks. "Sounds good to me," he offered and climbed in and held the covers up so she could nestle into her spot. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry, Kahlan. I never wanted to abandon you."

Her arm clung to his chest just as tightly as her leg clung to his legs. "It's not your fault, Aaron. I know you didn't choose this."

"I'm going to miss you."

She nodded as her tears soaked his shirt. "No more than I will miss you."

He ran his hand through her hair knowing that calmed her down. "Sleep, Babe. Hopefully things will be a little better in the morning."

She nodded as she yawned. "Life will never be as good as it was with you, Hun."

He pulled her even closer to him. "Maybe I'll get to do this again someday."

"I'd like that," she offered quietly and slipped into the world of sleep.

He continued to stroke her hair and prayed that he did get that chance as he, too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story I – Chapter 4**

Kahlan tried to swallow as she woke but alcohol increased dehydration prevented it. Once grief and drink fueled fogged cleared from her brain, she realized her phone was vibrating. She sighed heavily and grabbed it off the nightstand. She sighed as she realized she was sleeping on what would have been Hotch's side of the bed. She pulled her phone close to her face and tried to focus on who was calling. A small smile came to her lips as she realized it was Rossi. "Hey, Dave," she answered and ran a hand through her hair she could feel sticking out all over.

"Morning, Kiddo. I didn't know if you'd be awake yet, but I have coffee if you want some company."

She could tell he needed the company as much as she did. "Yeah. Coffee sounds good. Just give me a minute to not look like a horror film extra."

He chuckled. "It sounds like you actually got some sleep."

She forced herself to throw her legs over the side of the bed and sit up. "Yeah, and I had the strangest dream."

"I bet. Give me a text when you want me to come," he told her.

She ran a hand down her face. "Yep. I'll just. . ." her words dropped off as she turned to look towards the bathroom.

The scream that erupted out of the phone made Rossi pull it away from his ear for a second as he winced. "Kahlan! What's wrong?" he asked desperately as he ran to the room he knew she was staying in. He heard the phone hit what he imagined was the floor, and his heart jumped into his throat as he sped up.

"What?" Hotch asked with narrow eyes as he as sat up still half asleep.

Rossi forced the keycard into the slot and slammed the door open. His eyes took in Kahlan tangled up in covers sitting on the floor bedside the bed and he shook his head. "What the hell, Kiddo?"

Kahlan looked at him for a second and then looked back towards the bed slowly lifted her hand with her finger pointing.

The little wall that jutted out to set apart the entry blocked Rossi's view of what had her so traumatized so he took a tentative step forward and peered around the corner, and the blood drained form his face. When he saw Hotch sitting on the far side of the bed obviously just woken up, he crossed himself in true Catholic manner. "Jesus, Mary, Mother of God," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Dave," Hotch offered as he got up.

Kahlan quickly scrambled out of the covers and ran to Rossi's side. "You see him, too, right?"

Rossi nodded with wide eyes, unable to find his voice.

"What?" Hotch asked as he looked back and forth between the two people he loved the most.

"That wasn't a dream?" Kahlan asked him quietly.

Hotch shrugged. "Apparently not. I'm still here."

Rossi looked at him and then turned to Kahlan. "He's been here all night?"

She winced. "I don't know what time he got here, but yeah, basically. I thought I was dreaming."

Rossi looked back at Hotch and frowned. "How?"

Hotch licked his lips and took a step towards him but he and Kahlan both backed up a step. "Oh come on, Babe. We're going to have to do this again?" he asked with pleading eyes. "I'm really here and I'm really alive. Please believe me."

Kahlan shot him a cold look that warned him not to come any closer and then looked at Rossi. "He can't be alive. His heart isn't beating."

Rossi looked back and forth between the two. "Your heart. . ."

"And if you look closely, he's not breathing either!" she pointed out.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes I am."

"You just did that on purpose. You're not breathing unless you make yourself."

Hotch stilled and concentrated on his chest and felt fear crept up into his gut when he realized she was right. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit?" Rossi asked. "What the hell is going on, Aaron?"

Hotch flopped his butt down onto the bed, placed his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know," he muttered between his fingers.

"Oh no!" Kahlan exclaimed as her face paled even more

Hotch's head snapped up to look at her. "What?"

"They didn't. . . Ahhh. . . They didn't do the autopsy already, did they?" she asked him in a tone slightly above a whisper. Removal of organs during an autopsy would explain why he wasn't breathing or had a beating heart.

A look of horror spread across his face as he stood up and his hand flew to the 'V' in the scrub shirt he was still wearing and he pulled it down and out to look at his chest. He'd never been so happy to not find a massive 'Y' shaped cut marring his flesh. He looked at her and smiled. "No."

She relaxed a bit but she wasn't sure why she was so relieved; he was still dead and standing there and talking to them and that should have freaked her out more than it actually was. She took a deep breath as her eyes darted around for a few seconds and she went to him and pulled his shirt up so she could see his flesh. Her eyes searched him and she frowned and then spun him around and pulled the back of the scrub pants down to reveal his bare butt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled them back up and twisted out of her hands as he righted the pants.

She shook her head as she backed up and shot a look to Rossi "That's not Aaron!"

"What?" Rossi and Hotch both yelled at the same time. Hotch straighten his shirt out. "Yes I am," he insisted.

Rossi looked at Kahlan as she moved even closer to him. When he noticed her eyeing Hotch's pistols sitting on the dresser, his stomach clenched. "Why do you say that?" he asked her.

She swallowed hard as she eyed Hotch with cold eyes. "He doesn't have any of the scars he's supposed to. That is not our Aaron!"

Hotch's eyes darted around as he tried to figure out what it meant. He shook his head and looked at them. "Yes, I am. I don't know what's going on, but I swear to you. I am the Aaron you both know and love."

Kahlan looked at Rossi. "Call the hospital and see if Aaron's body is still there."

Rossi balked. "Yeah right! I can see it now. 'Excuse me, but would you be so kind to tell me if one of your stiffs got up and walked out of there last night?' I'm not sure if they'd laugh or hang up first."

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could tell them you've set up for Aaron's remains to be transferred home and want to know if he's been picked up yet."

Rossi gave her a small grin. "That sounds a lot better," he agreed and pulled out his phone and turned away from them.

Hotch wilted. "Kahlan, please. . ."

She pointed at him. "And you hush!"

He huffed and flopped back down onto the bed. _What the hell is going on?_

Rossi got to the right department and asked what Kahlan had wanted him to, and he shot her a concerned look. "So he's still there?" he asked to clarify.

Kahlan took a step closer to Hotch's pistols as Hotch's head snapped up and looked at Rossi. The fear she could see in Hotch's eyes broke her heart a little more.

"Would you actually go in and check for me. I thought they were supposed to have him picked up by now," Rossi urged the tech. He waited silently as he heard the man moving and a cooler door opening.

After a few more moments, the tech snorted. "Actually, Agent Rossi, he has been picked up. I guess the paperwork just hasn't been filed in the right place yet. I'm sorry."

When Rossi shot Hotch a look, Hotch relaxed a little more knowing Rossi was getting good news. "That's fine. Thank you for checking for me," Rossi told the younger man and ended the call. He turned to Kahlan. "Hotch's body is not there."

Kahlan licked her lips as she studied the man sitting on the bed. As much as she wanted to believe that her husband had come back to them, she just wouldn't allow herself to believe it was a good thing, yet.

Hotch saw her looking and stood up again. "I swear it's me. Ask me anything!" he pleaded as he looked at them both.

Kahlan shot Rossi a look as her mind raced. She and Hotch had already had that discussion at one point in their life together. Rossi cleared his throat and took a step closer to the man he really wanted to be who he was claiming to be. "You remember that case with that hired hitman in Commack, Long Island?"

Hotch's eyes studied him as he squared his shoulders. "Your hometown, of course."

"What did everyone on the team think, but I later talked to you about?"

Hotch smiled. "Because of what you said to Judge Schuller to rile him up, the team thought you had slept with his wife, Emma, when you were in town one time, but you confessed to me that you never did. You also confessed to me that you loved her and should have married her all those years before when you were both young."

A smile made its way onto Rossi's face and he looked at Kahlan. "That's him. He's the only one I have ever told that to."

Kahlan bit her lip as she studied Hotch some more. "So what then? A normal human being doesn't get up after being dead for several hours and go back to the people he loves."

Rossi sighed and finally sat down in a chair. "There has to be some explanation."

"That's what I keep telling her," Hotch insisted as he stepped closer to them.

Kahlan held up and hand in warning. "Yeah, but the only things that come to mind aren't really good things."

Hotch stopped and his jaw dropped. "You think I'm evil?" he asked as fear spread through him like a wild fire. He knew how sensitive she was on that subject. "That maybe I'm some zombie or something?"

Kahlan gave him a look that said that was exactly what she was thinking. "But you can't be a zombie. I don't think they can talk."

Hotch huffed and sat back down on the bed. "So what then?"

She shrugged. "There are several things you could be."

Rossi crossed himself again as he looked at the man he loved and prayed Kahlan wasn't right. "Could someone have raised him from the dead?"

Kahlan frowned. "A necromancer?" Rossi nodded and hated himself for even thinking such a thought. Kahlan sighed. "From what I understand about them. . ."

"But that stuff's not real!" Hotch insisted.

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "This coming from a dead man who is walking and talking without breathing and without a beating heart?"

He wilted; she did have a point.

"And the study of raising the dead goes back to ancient times, but from what I understand, there has to be a spell or something done at the gravesite. Hotch hasn't been buried yet," Kahlan pointed out.

"Yet?" Hotch asked with a squeaky voice. _That's scarier than thinking someone had done an autopsy on me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Story I – Chapter 5**

"Could he be possessed?" Kahlan asked Rossi and then looked back at the thing sitting on the bed who claimed to be Hotch.

Rossi scoffed. He was Catholic and he knew all about possession and exorcisms. "I don't think that can be done to a corpse."

She winced. "Could that be what he was suffering from? That maybe it killed him?"

Rossi's head snapped to her and his heart hurt as he thought about it. He looked back at Hotch and crossed himself again.

"Would you please stop doing that," Hotch pleaded as he stood up.

"Why? Is a little religious activity making you uncomfortable?" Kahlan asked sarcastically.

Hotch stared her down. "No, but him thinking I'm some evil demon is!" He stood up. "It's just me! The same Aaron you've known for over twenty years, Dave. Please believe me!"

"And yet, that's exactly what a demon would say," Kahlan put in. When she saw how much the whole thing was hurting Rossi, she moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "There're simple tests we can do to know for sure."

Rossi nodded as he stared at Hotch. Hotch held his chin up. "Bring it on. Bathed me holy water or whatever you want to do. I am not a demon!"

Kahlan leaned in close to Rossi and whispered into his ear. "I believe demons flinch at the name of God."

He nodded and stood up. "Deus," Rossi put out.

Hotch frowned as he looked at him. "What?"

"Deus," Rossi repeated a little louder.

"Deus? The Latin word for God? What does that have to do with anything?" Hotch asked him as his eyes showed his confusion.

Rossi shot Kahlan a small grin. "If he can say it and say 'God', he is definitely not a demon."

She nodded. "Well, the list is getting shorter."

Hotch shook his head. "You're not going to give up on this are you?"

She held her chin up. "No I am not, Aaron. You being here is not natural, and we have to find out how and why you are."

"And with your fear of the supernatural. . . Just shoot me. Put me out of my misery," he offered as he wilted even more. He didn't know what was going on any more than they did, but he didn't want to be there if his own wife was going to be afraid of him.

Kahlan sighed and her heart hurt to see him so distressed. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I so love the thought of you being back with me, but I'm afraid of what it all means."

He looked at her through tears. "You think I'm some sort of monster."

She chewed on her lip.

"You slept beside me last night, Kahlan! Did you think I was a monster then?"

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "No, but I thought you were just a figment of my own grief rattled mind."

Hotch dropped to his knees as his tears broke free in earnest. "Please, Babe."

It took every ounce of strength she had not to go to him. "We have to figure this out, Hun. I'm sorry."

After a few moments and a few deep breaths, he forced himself to stand. He squared his shoulders and his stare emerged. "Then do it. Go through your damn list! The faster we get through it and any tests you want to preform, the faster you can get to accepting that I'm here and I'm not leaving."

She nodded. "Alright." She turned to Rossi as she ran her hands down her face. "I thought you said you had coffee."

He huffed. "I kind of dropped them in the parking lot when I heard you scream. Sorry."

She winced. "I'm sorry, but that was kind of terrifying."

He gave her a small grin. "I'm sure. I almost collapsed when I saw him; I couldn't imagine waking up next to him."

Hotch rolled his eyes and tried to get the conversation on to something else. "Let me get properly dressed and I'll go get us all coffees."

Kahlan scoffed. "Why? So you can give JJ or Mack a heart attack when they see you in the hall?"

He winced; he hadn't thought about that. As he studied his wife, though, he knew she was worried about more than that. "You don't want to let me out of your sight until you know what's going on."

She half shrugged. "Do you blame me?"

He smirked. "No. I guess not."

"I'll go get us coffee. You want anything to eat?" Rossi asked them. When they both said no at the same time, Rossi couldn't help it, he laughed. "Well, that was definitely normal," he offered dryly and went out the door.

Hotch looked at his wife. "May I please take a quick shower and get dressed? Waking up on that damn cart and knowing what it's used for has my skin crawling."

She shivered. "Yeah, I can imagine. Go ahead," she offered and then went to the table by the door obviously blocking his only escape route should he decide he wanted to run for it.

He shook his head and went to his bag. He eyed his suit he'd laid out before, but sighed and dug for a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, socks, boxers, and running shoes. He took his pile to the bathroom and sat the items on the counter by the sink and leaned his head back out the door and looked at Kahlan. "You need to check the window? I think it might be too small for me to get out of it, but I'm not sure what you'd think."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha, ha, ha. Stop being a smart ass and get ready."

He chuckled and went in and shut the door behind him. He knew it really wasn't the time for jokes, but he also knew she would be joking had the situations been reversed and he was trying to get her to relax some. Once he got undressed, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Every mark, blemish, anything his skin had ever suffered was gone. His whole body looked as pristine as his feet did. _There has to be a reasonable explanation. Or at least, I really hope there is. _He sighed heavily and started the water.

XXX

Rossi was back before Hotch emerged from the bathroom, and he handed Kahlan her coffee and sat down at the table. He took a deep breath. "So what do you really think?"

She huffed and then took a long drink of the caffeine she needed desperately. "I really want to think that this is a second chance. That he's back and we can go about our lives again, but. . ."

Rossi reached over and placed a paternal hand on Kahlan's arm. "But things that are too good to be true usually are."

She nodded.

He searched her eyes. "You don't actually think he's evil, do you, Kiddo?"

"No, of course not! Hotch has never had an evil bone in his body, and I don't sense one in him now, but I don't like not knowing," she confessed and then took another drink. She looked at him. "The scariest thing with not knowing, is not knowing how long it will last. I don't want to get my hopes up and this turns out to be something temporary and we have to deal with him dying all over again. That's why I have to know, Dave."

He nodded. "I almost didn't make it through the first time; I understand why you feel that way."

"If we can figure this out and we find out he's here to stay, I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for each extra day we've been granted."

He smiled. "That's what thought." They both grew silent when they heard the bathroom door open. Hotch came out looking like his normal casual self and Kahlan couldn't help but smile. After all, she thought he was the sexiest man alive. _And now he's the sexiest dead man._ She mentally winced. _I cannot believe I just thought that! What the hell is wrong with you, Woman?_

Hotch moved forward and took the coffee Rossi offered and took a long drink. The wretched face he made as he moved to the trashcan and spit it out made Rossi and Kahlan both look at him strangely. He wiped his mouth off. "That's disgusting! Where did you get it?"

Rossi looked into his cup. "Same place I've been getting it all week."

Kahlan got up and took the cup from Hotch and took a sip of it. She appraised him a little more warily. "It tastes just fine to me."

Hotch shook his head as his brows furrowed and sat the cup down onto the table. Rossi held his half gone cup out to him. "Try mine."

Hotch licked his lips and took a small sip and cringed. "No. It's bad or something."

Rossi sighed as he studied the younger man. "It tastes perfectly find to me," he argued and took the cup back and took another drink to emphasize the point.

Hotch shoved his cup over to him. "Fine. Then you can have mine, too."

"Maybe your taste buds have stopped working like your heart," Kahlan offered trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Hotch turned to her and cringed. "So what? You think that I'm going to just start decomposing and rotting away?"

The look of utter revulsion that spread on her face as she pictured it made him regret even saying it. A tear escaped her eyes as her face scrunched up in anger. "I sure hope the hell not!"

He winced and sat down on the bed. "Sorry. I don't want that either."

She took a deep breath and tried to banish the horrible images from her mind.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, before we start on the monster thing again. Would you please tell me what happened?"

Rossi frowned as he looked at him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Hotch half shrugged. "Going to bed last night. . . Well, I guess it was the night before actually."

Rossi glanced at Kahlan. He really didn't want to bring to life the horrible moments he had lived through in front of her, but he also knew that they both deserved the truth. He took a deep breath and told him.

Once he was done, Kahlan wiped her face as Hotch shook his head. "Damn, I don't remember any of that."

Kahlan cleared her throat. "How do you feel?" she asked her husband to try and banish the image of his lifeless body beneath the sheet that had bothered her so much in the hospital.

He frowned. "Confused, scared, angry. . ."

She shook her head. "No. I mean physically. Do you feel like you're fading or getting weaker or anything?"

He sat up straighter. "No. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I actually feel better than I have in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked him as he got up and went and sat beside him on the bed.

Hotch shrugged. "Well, for a while now, there hasn't been a morning that I don't wake up with something stiff or sore, like my knees or my back. I guess age is getting to me." He shrugged again and then smiled. "But when I woke up this morning, nothing hurt. I actually feel really good. Like ready to go do a triathlon good."

Rossi smiled. "Well that's a good thing, right?" he asked them both.

Hotch half nodded, half shrugged but he mentally winced when Kahlan's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "You don't think so?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "I think it's another piece of the puzzle."

Hotch shared a look with Rossi, and Rossi pat his thigh in encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story I – Chapter 6**

Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Kahlan and smiled. "Well, I don't think I'm a mummy." He held out his arms which were exposed from the elbows down because his sleeves were pushed up. "I don't look like a grape that has sat in the sun for a year," he joked.

She shook her head. "No, you're not a mummy."

Rossi snickered and elbowed Hotch in the ribs playfully. "Nor are you wrapped in bandages."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "You're not helping, Dave."

Hotch stood up and looked at her. "Ok, then what's next on your list?"

"Werewolf?" Rossi put in quickly.

Hotch and Kahlan both looked at him. Kahlan shook her head. "The moon's nowhere near full."

"Maybe he'll turn once it is and this is the way he will be when he's not a wolf," Rossi suggested.

Hotch couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"From what I understand about werewolves, though. . ." Kahlan started.

"I would have had to have been bitten, right?" Hotch jumped in.

"And whoever does the biting has to be in wolf form, thus still needing a full moon," Kahlan added.

Rossi nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

Hotch looked at him for a minute. "Wait, what about the case? Who is handling that?"

Rossi smiled. Now he was sure it was Hotch he was sitting next to. "The locals actually picked up Zimmerman yesterday while we were all at the hospital. They are holding him and when I went to go get coffee, I stopped by and talked to Morgan. He and the rest of the team are going in to handle the interview and such. JJ suggested I stay with Kahlan, so it's all good."

Hotch nodded. "Well, at least that's something."

Kahlan studied them both. "Do you think Zimmerman could have something to do with this?"

Hotch frowned and then shared a look with Rossi. Rossi shrugged. "I don't think we'll be able to figure out who is behind it until we figure out what 'it' is."

Kahlan went back and sat at the table and ran a hand down her face.

Hotch's chest tightened to see her distressed, so he got up, went to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and covered his hand with her own. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Babe. I wish I knew what was going on, but I have to admit that I'm actually glad to not be dead. Whatever all this turns out to be, I thank God I was at least given some more time with you."

Tears trailed down the front of her cheeks to her lips as she turned, stood up, and pulled him into a hug. "Me, too, Hun. Me, too."

Rossi wiped his face as he stared at them wrapped in each other's arms. _This can't be a bad thing._ Once he gave them a few moments to comfort each other, he cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think the quicker we get this figured out, the better."

Kahlan took a deep breath and pulled back and looked Hotch in the eyes. "He's right."

Hotch nodded. "What's next on the list?"

Her mouth quirked as she thought about it. "Well, Dave bringing up werewolves made me go down the path to other classics. Vampire?"

He balked. "No."

Her brows furrowed. "Why not?"

He laughed. "It's simple," he started and then smiled enough to show all of his teeth. "No fangs," he told her as he ran a finger along the bottom of his top teeth.

Her eyes narrowed. "And what if they only emerge when you want them to?"

He sighed. "I'm not a vampire, Kahlan."

"You don't breathe, your heart isn't beating, you don't like the taste of coffee, your body is immaculate. . ."

He took a deep breath. "You have a test you want to perform."

She nodded. "Yeah. There're a couple."

"I had a reflection in the mirror," he pointed out quickly with a grin.

She shook her head and went to the window and pulled the curtain back to reveal a beautifully sunny day. Hotch winced as he looked at it. She turned to him and studied him. "You don't like the sun?"

He huffed and started towards it, but he paused just out of its reach. "If I am a vampire, I guess I'll burst into flames, huh?"

She winced. "Maybe."

He chewed on his lower lip. "I bet that will hurt like hell."

"But vampires heal quickly, and I'll shut the curtain if you do," she quickly told him. "There's mixed lore on that aspect."

Rossi stood up. "Well, nothing says you have to step into it fully! Just put your damn hand in it or something." He couldn't stand the thought of the man he loved being hurt right in front of his eyes no matter what he was.

Hotch looked at him and then nodded and slowly sidestepped the rays of sun until he was close to the window. After sharing a look with his wife, he tentatively put his hand into the warm rays as he bit his lip trying to steal himself against possible pain. He moved his fingers around in the light and after a few seconds he looked at Kahlan. "Satisfied?"

She huffed. "You felt something."

He pulled his hand back. "I didn't burst into flames," he tried but then wilted a little at the look she gave him. "Alright. It felt like that time I got that bad sunburn when I feel asleep on the beach in Ocean City. My skin did get tight and it stung a little but nothing too bad."

She took a deep breath. "Like I said, the lore is mixed on that part."

"So that was inconclusive," Rossi offered and shut the curtain. When he saw Hotch relax when the semidarkness descended again, he mentally winced.

Kahlan pulled out the knife from the small of her back.

Hotch's eyes shot open. "Whoa! I don't think you need to go to that extreme!" he yelled as he held his hands up and stepped back from her.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Aaron? You really think I'd stab you?"

He studied her and then looked at her knife knowing it was one of the sharpest in the country. "Maybe if you truly thought I was a monster," he offered weakly as he moved further away from her and closer to Rossi obviously seeking protection.

She huffed. "Give me your damn arm!" she instructed as she advanced to him.

Hotch's eyes locked with Rossi's and Hotch's pleaded for help. Rossi held up a hand. "And what exactly are you going to do to him with that?"

"I'm just going to cut him a little. Vampires heal quickly, so if he does, then. . ."

Hotch studied her. "Just a little cut?"

She nodded. "And we can see what you think of pain."

He licked his lips and then relented as he held out his right forearm. She moved to it and cut a gash about an inch wide and about a quarter of an inch deep as she studied his face. He winced as she slid the blade across him but that was the only reaction he gave. She pursed her lips and then looked at the cut. "You're not bleeding."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Rossi asked as he also looked at the cut. "Did that hurt?"

Hotch shrugged. "Not as much as it would have last week, that's for sure."

When the cut started to close before their eyes, Kahlan gasped. It only took a few moments for it to fully close and within another couple of seconds, there was no trace of it.

Rossi whistled. "I'd like to have that problem."

Hotch looked at him as if he was crazy. "You want to die to get there?"

Rossi winced. "That is a downside, that's for sure."

Kahlan shook her head.

Hotch looked at her. "You think this proves that I'm a vampire?"

Her eyes darted around as she considered it. "I think several things heal quickly, so we can't be sure by just that."

Hotch appraised her. "So you have another test?"

She nodded. "Yep," she offered as she moved to the nightstand by the bed. She pulled open the drawer, reached in, and turned to Hotch in a flash. "Catch," she offered as she threw the bible that was in there to him.

His hands reached out unconsciously to catch what had been thrown, but as soon as it landed in his hands, he yelped and dropped it. He looked at Kahlan. "What the hell, Babe?"

Her brows rose as she watched him rubbing his hands together. "Did that burn you?" she asked him quietly as she went to him, grabbed his hands, and inspected them.

Hotch saw that his hands didn't have a mark on them and smiled. "No, of course not," he tried innocently.

Her look told him she didn't believe him and she bent down and picked up the bible and held it out to him. "Then take this, Aaron."

He stepped back as he glanced at the bible and quickly looked away from it. "Come on, Babe."

Kahlan shot a look to Rossi and Rossi cringed. She stepped forward. "Take it, Hun."

"I just dropped it because I wasn't expecting you to throw it," he tried as he backed up a step.

"Then take it and don't drop it, Aaron," she insisted as she stepped forward again and held it out to him.

"But. . ." he started as he backed up another step.

Her eyes turned cold and she reached out and touched his arm with it. He cringed and held back a scream behind clenched teeth as smoke wafted off his skin from under the leather bound book. Kahlan pulled the bible back and her eyes filled as she took in the massive burn on his arm. When her eyes trialed up to his, he shook his head. "This doesn't mean anything!" he demanded.

Her arm fell limply to her side. "I think it means a lot, Aaron."

He glanced at the bible still in her hand and he wilted. "God. . ." he ran a hand down his face. "This means I'm evil, doesn't it?"

"No!" Rossi put in. "No it does not!"

"I can't touch a bible, Dave! I bet I can't touch a cross or go in a church or anything either!" Hotch insisted.

Kahlan put the bible back in the drawer and turned a serious look to Hotch. "Just because what you've become has done this to you doesn't mean you are evil, Aaron!"

He huffed and sank down into a chair. "If you look like a duck. . ."

Rossi shook his head. "My ass, Aaron! I don't care what you've become, there is no way you are evil!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "So I guess this tells you exactly what I am, huh?" he asked his wife.

She sighed. "Not one hundred percent, but I think I'm pretty sure."

"What?" Rossi asked not liking the way she was acting.

"I have one more test I'd like to perform," she said simply as she took her knife back out.

Hotch head snapped to her and his brows furrowed as he looked at her and her knife. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he stood up.

She took a deep breath and pulled the middle of the blade across the inside of her forearm.

"Kahlan!" Hotch yelled and rushed to her.

Bright red blood oozed from the three inch cut and dripped down her arm in rivulets. Hotch grabbed her wrist and moved to put a hand over the wound to put pressure on it, but froze as his heart started to pound in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut. _How can that. . ._ He looked back at his wife, though, and he realized with certainty, even though he didn't know how he knew for sure, that it was her heart he was hearing. He licked his lips and had to swallow when he realized his mouth had flooded with saliva. He took a jagged breath, released her, and took a step back.

"Aaron?" she asked as she studied him.

His stomach started aching with horrible hunger and his eyes were drawn to the wound again. _Oh God, no!_ He took another step back. "Stop," he uttered and took another step back.

"What?" Rossi asked him as he placed a hand on Hotch's back which made him flinch. "Jesus, Aaron. Calm down!"

Hotch shook his head. "Make it stop!" he demanded and then groaned as he wrapped an arm around his midsection.

"Make what stop?" Kahlan asked as she stepped towards him. He yelled out in obvious pain and dropped to one knee, and Kahlan couldn't take it, she went to him and knelt down next to him. "Aaron! What's wrong?" she asked desperately.

When her fresh flowing blood caught his eyes again, he stifled another scream. "Get away!" he demanded as he curled in on himself.

"Aaron! Talk to me! What's wrong?" she cried as she tried to force his head up to make him look at her.

Once his face was even with hers, she froze, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes grew wide. His eyes weren't the beautiful soulful brown they usually were, they were yellow and rimmed thickly in red, and that in itself would have been scary enough, but two brilliantly white fangs hanging lower than the rest of his teeth in the canine position made it hard for her to breathe. "Oh no," she uttered.

His lip flared as his eyes traveled back down to her wound and then back up to her eyes. "Get back!" he cried and shoved her away from him and she went scooting across the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story I – Chapter 7**

When Hotch heard Kahlan stumble and hit the chair because of how hard he'd shoved her, he slammed his eyes shut, groaned loudly, and willed himself to regain control. After a few moments he brought his head back up and Rossi released the breath he'd been holding when Hotch looked normal again. Tears started down Hotch's cheeks as Rossi moved to help Kahlan up. "I'm so sorry, Babe," Hotch uttered as he stood up.

"It's alright, Aaron. I pushed you into that," she told him as she stepped towards him.

"No!" he screamed as he held his hands up. "Don't come near me!"

"Aaron. . ."

"No! I am a monster!" he cried and turned towards the door.

Kahlan's face filled with shock as she saw the door hitting the wall. She hadn't even seen Hotch move, and yet he was gone. "Wha. . ." She turned to Rossi. "Did you just see that?"

Rossi was just as shocked as she was. "I didn't. . ." He shook his head and went to the door. "We've got to stop him!"

Kahlan joined him and they ran towards the exit. When they got to the glass doors, Chuck was standing just outside them dusting himself off. They looked at him and he shook his head. "I think I'm still drunk from yesterday."

"What?" Rossi asked him as he looked around, but Hotch was nowhere in sight.

"I reached for the door and someone ran into me, I hit the ground, was picked up, apologized to, and then he was gone in a flash, and the only thing that I thought in the split second it all happened in was that he looked like Hotch. I think I'm still drunk," he repeated hoping he was because nothing else would explain what had happened.

"Which way did he go?" Kahlan demanded to know as she looked around.

Chuck's eyes grew wide. "That was Hotch?!"

She winced and held up her hand to try and get him to quiet down. "Which way?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to ask him where he was going!"

"Damn it!" she yelled and hit her thigh in frustration.

"Jesus Christ, Kay! What happened to your arm?" he asked as he ripped a strip off of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the still bleeding wound.

"Nothing. I accidently cut myself," she tried and pulled away from him and turned to Rossi. "We need to go after him."

"And where would we even begin to look?" he sked dejectedly.

She wilted. "Why did I have to push him? I'm the dumbest damn woman alive!"

Chuck looked back and forth between them. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

Rossi ran a hand down his face. "He'll come back. He just needs time to process all this," he told her trying to sound more confident than he felt as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head and then swallowed. "I sure hope you're right," she uttered and started back towards the room.

Chuck fell in step with them and waited until they were behind closed doors to ask them again what was happening.

Kahlan ran a hand through her hair. "Just give me a minute to think, Chuck," she insisted.

He nodded and sat down at the table. She walked toward the bathroom and motioned for Rossi to follow her. He shut the door behind them. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She pursed her lips. "Do you agree he is a vampire?"

Rossi's eyes watered and she could tell he didn't want to believe it, but he did. He nodded. "Yeah, so what do we do now?"

She sighed. "Well. . . if he is, then this is permanent, right? He'll be sticking around?"

He huffed. "If the stories are correct, he's immortal."

She nodded. "And that means he can go about his life and everything can go back to normal, right?"

He studied her. "Are you willing to see this through?"

She balked. "What? I don't give a shit what he is! He's my husband and I love him! Of course I will see this through!"

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I had to ask, Kiddo."

She took a deep breath. "What about you? Can you handle this and still love him like a son?"

He stood up tall and smiled. "Of course, and if he tries to take a bite out of me, I'll beat his ass," he joked.

She laughed and then sighed. "So we have some damage control to take care of."

He appraised her. "Meaning?"

She reached for the door handle. "He can't go about his life if everyone thinks he's dead. Have you all contacted anyone about it, yet?" she asked him and thanked God she hadn't had the courage to tell anyone yet, especially the kids.

He shook his head. "Only the team knows. They wanted me to take care of calling everyone."

She smiled. "Good." She went out the door as she took a deep breath as she went to her best friend.

XXX

After talking to Chuck, she wasn't sure he believed her or not, but he said he would do anything needed to help. Then she called Cam and got him to hack into the hospital database and erase any and all evidence that Hotch had ever been there. Cam didn't even ask why, but she promised she'd explain it all to him and Garcia, who was with her husband, as soon as she could.

Kahlan ran a hand down her face. She knew they'd have to explain it to the team, but she was pretty sure they would need proof, but she needed Hotch for that. She knew she could deal with Hotch being a vampire, she knew Rossi could, and she was pretty sure everyone else in their little group who would have to know would be able to deal with it, too. The main one she was worried about dealing with it was Hotch. She wasn't sure he could handle being one, and that scared her. _If he can't handle being one, then he might do something about it. _She didn't want to think about having to lose him again. _Come on, Aaron. You can do this._ She closed her eyes and sent out a silent message to her husband. _I love you, Aaron, no matter what! I will help you through this!_

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. _There's no way that's him, is there?_ She looked at Rossi and Chuck as she walked to the door and both of their looks told her they had no idea who it was. She opened it and frowned at the stranger standing there. "May I help you?" she offered politely.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room," the man told her as his eyes quickly took in the hotel room.

"Detective Bartels?" Rossi asked as he got up from the chair and went to stand beside Kahlan.

"Agent Rossi. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine," Rossi insisted and turned to Kahlan. "This is the lead detective on the case we're working," he explained.

She nodded as her eyes studied the man standing in front of her. "Please, come in," she offered with a smile and stepped back to allow him entry.

He took a deep breath and entered with a small smile. "I don't mean to bother anyone," he started as he checked out the room in earnest.

Kahlan's eyes shot to Chuck and Chuck quietly moved in behind the man even though he had no idea why Kahlan was so put off by him. Kahlan smiled at the new arrival. "What can we do for you, Detective?"

Bartels licked his lips nervously. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could do for you," he offered lightly as his eyes trailed to the closed bathroom door.

Kahlan's eyes grew cold as she studied him some more. She suddenly tipped a chair over, broke one of its wooden legs off with a swift kick, grabbed the broken piece of wood, and advanced to the man all within a split second as Chuck grabbed him from behind. Kahlan held the piece of wood directly over the man's heart. "It was you!"

Rossi's looked at her and then the man and wasn't sure what to think. "Kahlan?" he asked quietly.

Bartels looked down at the splintered chair leg that was sharp enough to stab and then looked at Kahlan. "Where is he? I need to help him."

"Help him?!" she screamed. "I think you've done enough! I ought to kill you right now!"

He glanced at Chuck, and Chuck wrenched his arms tighter. He sighed. "He needs me. Please let me help him."

"Why would you help him when you're the reason he's like this in the first place?"

"You don't know the whole story. I did it to save him," Bartels tried.

"Save him? Save him!" Kahlan screamed. "You son of. . ."

"Enough!" he screamed and twisted out of Chuck's grasp and shoved him and Kahlan away from him in a flash. "He needs my help!" he insisted again as he straightened his clothes.

Chuck shared a look with Kahlan and she agreed with what wasn't said. _How and the hell did he do that?_ She mentally winced because she knew that she'd never had the advantage, he'd just let her and Chuck think they did. Her mind raced because she wasn't getting anything hostile from the man, and knew he could have hurt them if he'd wanted to, so she wasn't sure what to make of him. "How can you help him?"

He looked back towards the bathroom and then back to her. "He's not here, is he?"

She stood up tall. "No. He ran out of here as soon as he realized what he was."

Bartels sighed. "Damn it! Every time I think I'm close. . ." He shook his head. "So he's turned?"

Kahlan winced. "Yes. I kind of pushed him into it."

He appraised her and his eyes trailed to the wound on her arm. "I see." He looked at all of them. "And you don't have a problem with what he is?"

Kahlan locked eyes with him. "Of course not! We love him!"

He nodded. "I will find him. Now that he has changed, the hunger will grow. If he doesn't feed, he will get to the point of losing control and he will attack someone. I have to stop him before he does that."

Kahlan stepped towards him. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

He shook his head. "You can't travel like I can."

She figured he was referring to the lighting fast way he and Hotch could both move. "So travel my way."

He shook his head again. "No. I need to move quickly. The huger will grow rapidly. He needs to be helped now."

"How are you going to find him? He could be hiding," she tried.

"All vampires have a sort of link with their children," he started and when he saw Rossi bristle, he quickly rephrased. "We have a link with those we change. I can sense him within a certain radius. I will find him."

She sighed. "But. . ."

"He may not want to be helped. He left out of here pretty upset at what he's become. You may need her help to convince him that he needs help," Rossi put in quickly.

Bartels appraised him and then finally nodded. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this, so I understand that he may be reluctant." He took a card out of his inside coat pocket and handed it to Kahlan. "Go to that address. I will find him and bring him there," he told her and was gone.

Chuck looked at the opened door and shook his head. "Yep. That's as fast as Hotch was moving when he ran me over."

Kahlan sighed and looked at the card in her hand and then looked at Rossi and smiled. "Well, he's proof that Hotch can go about his life."

Rossi shook his head. "How the hell did you figure out it was him?"

"Did you see the way he was looking around? He was looking for Hotch, and the only one who would look for him is the one who would know he wasn't dead."

"What did he mean by he did it to save him?" Chuck asked them.

Rossi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Kahlan went to her bag. "I better get ready and go."

Chuck shot her a look. "You're not going alone!"

"No you're not. We can all go!" Rossi agreed.

She looked at them and was about to argue, but Chuck spoke up first. "You don't know that man! I am not letting you go to him without backup. My God, it could be a trap. Maybe he wants you to show up where he and all of his little vamp friends are waiting to drain you or something!"

Rossi cringed with that thought, but he shook his head. "I don't agree with him on that. He's seemed like a decent guy since we got here, but you are not going alone, Kiddo. You and Hotch need all the help you can get to get through this."

She gave him a small smile. "You're right. I'll get ready and we can all go."


	8. Chapter 8

* I have to announce that I will be taking a short hiatus. I am actually moving back to the east coast. (YAY!) I will be busy packing, moving, unpacking and all that stuff – soooo, I won't be posting for a little while. I am sorry about not having the time to write and post, but I'm not sorry for the reason behind it! If you decide to stick with me (and I understand if you choose not to) the story will continue once I get settled again, I promise! I actually have four of these little AUs planned so this is far from over.

**Story I – Chapter 8**

After he fled the hotel, Hotch walked around aimlessly as he tried to calm down. _I can't believe I almost attacked my own wife! I must be evil!_ He shook his head as he berated himself some more. He was sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Even though most of his skin was covered, he'd pulled his sleeves down as soon as his arms started stinging, the sun was uncomfortable. It didn't hurt per say, but it was bothersome. He ran a hand down his face. _Think, Hotchner! What can you do?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard pounding in his ears. He quickly looked up and a young woman was walking towards him. His mouth watered as she smiled politely as she passed him and continued on her way. He felt his stomach constrict and his fangs drop as he stopped and looked after her. _Take her! _A voice screamed in his head. _No!_ He forced himself to turn back around. _You need to feed!_ The voice urged. He shook his head. _No! I'd rather die!_ He forced himself to start walking again. The voice laughed. _You can't die!_

He took a deep breath and looked around. Another woman was walking towards him and she wasn't alone. She was pushing a stroller with a baby in it, and as soon as they were within ten feet of him, he could hear both of their hearts. The tiny rapidly beating heart and the stronger, louder rhythmic beating of the mother's heart made his stomach hurt so much his knees almost gave out on him. He bit his lip as he groaned and moved off the sidewalk towards the trees. _You have to get away from people!_

Once he was far enough away he felt his fangs go back in, but his stomach didn't let up. In fact, the pain grew with each step, and he knew he was in trouble. _Have to find someplace safe._ He told himself and willed his feet to keep moving.

The trees cleared and his heart sank. Right on the other side of a strip of grass and a fence was a park, and it was full of families and kids. _Really! Come on!_ A tear dripped from his eye as he turned and went another way. After about fifteen minutes, he found the more abandoned part of the city and made his way to an overpass. He climbed up the embankment and sat down on the hard concrete up under the bridge in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and rocked himself as he moaned, trying to will the pain and the urge to kill and feed away. _Please, God! Help me!_ He bit back a scream and then lowered his head down to his knees. _God's not going to help me! I'm an evil monster who can't even hold a bible, why would God help me?_

A quick breeze rustled his hair and when he brought his head up, he startled to see someone right next to him. When his eyes took in who it was, they went wide. "You?!" he screamed and then lunged.

Bartles was expecting it and broke Hotch's grip from his neck, spun him around, and squeezed his back to his chest in a bear hug. He was shorter than Hotch, but he was a lot stronger. He held him close as Hotch fought to get free. "Calm down, Aaron. I'm here to help!"

"Help?!" Hotch screamed as he tried to get away from the man's vicelike grip. "Help?! I think you're the one who did this to me!"

Bartles let him struggle knowing he would eventually tire. "Yes. I am the one who changed you, but I only did it to save you!"

"Save me? It seems like you are the one I need saving from!"

"You need to feed, Aaron! Once you do, you'll be able to think clearly again and then I will explain everything."

"I don't want to feed! Just kill me! I don't want to be a monster!"

Bartles sighed. "You're not thinking straight because the hunger is driving you crazy. Come with me, and everything will be alright," he tried.

Hotch went limp in his arms, all his strength had left him. All he could feel was the deep aching hunger. "Just kill me," he pleaded.

Bartles lifted him in his arms. "I'll take care of you," he vowed and then they were gone.

XXX

Hotch was trembling as he sat in an oversized chair in a dimly lit room. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there, all he knew was that he was in pain; horrible aching pain that he was sure was going to kill him. He whimpered and tried to ball himself up.

"Here. Drink this," Bartles offered as he suddenly appeared beside him.

Hotch startled, and as soon as Bartles knelt down next to him, Hotch could smell the blood that he was holding up by his face. Hotch turned his face away from the massive chalice and buried his head in his hands. "No!" he screamed even as his fangs dropped and his eyes changed.

"You have to feed, Aaron. It will take the pain away, I promise!"

"I don't care! Kill me! I don't want to be a monster!"

Bartles sat the receptacle down on the table next to him and grabbed Hotch's chin and made him look at him. "I'll tell you what, you drink this and after I explain everything to you, if you still want me to kill you, I will."

Hotch studied him. "You promise?" he got out through gasps. The nearness of the blood made his pain even worse.

"If you promise to hear me out completely, yes, I promise." Hotch swallowed and nodded. "Good, then drink this," he urged as he grabbed the cup and held it out to him.

Hotch took the ancient looking metal goblet and brought it towards his lips. He thought his stomach should lurch from the contents, but it growled in hunger and his mouth watered. He bit his lips and moved it away. "I can't," he confessed as his eyes watered.

"It's not human!" Bartles quickly assured him.

Hotch looked at him. "It's not?"

Bartles shook his head. "No, I swear!" When Hotch still looked unsure, Bartles knelt down in front of him again and placed a hand on his thigh. "I have to be honest with you. You will get to the point that you will lose awareness from the pain, and I will just force feed it to you then if need be. Save yourself some pain and drink it now."

Hotch looked into the cup. _God forgive me._ He took a deep breath and lifted it to his lips. He mentally cringed expecting a horrible taste, but as soon as it graced his tongue, he started gulping it down. He couldn't drink it fast enough and in his hurry, he tilted it too much and it spilled over the rim and down his chin, but he didn't notice.

When the cup was finally empty, he lowered it and felt himself already calming down and the pain receding. He licked his lips and looked up at the man who had changed him.

"Better?" Bartles asked with a sympathetic smile.

Hotch nodded, unable to find his voice as he felt himself getting weaker. "What's wrong with me?" he asked as he sank back against the soft cushion.

"You're exhausted because you went too long without feeding. Sleep. You'll feel better in just a little bit."

Hotch didn't even get a chance to respond as his eyes slid shut.

Bartles took a deep breath and shook his head as he looked at the man in front of him. "I'm sorry, Aaron," he whispered and then left to let him rest.

XXX

As Hotch started his journey back into the land of consciousness, he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. As he remembered who he was last with, he sat up and pulled away from the hand. "Easy!" Kahlan urged. "It's ok, Aaron. It's just me."

Hotch's eyes took her in and then looked at the room around him. "Where am I?"

"Detective Bartles' house, I guess. How do you feel?" she asked as she studied him.

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Alright, I guess. How long have you been here?" He sat up a little more. "Wait! You know about Bartles?"

She winced as she sat down on the edge of the chair beside his knees. "He came looking for you at the hotel. I guessed he was the vampire."

He stood up. "Did he hurt you?!"

She stood up and put a hand on his chest. "No, Aaron. Calm down."

He took a deep breath and wilted as he looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

"Stop! This is not your fault! We will get this figured out and we will get through this, Aaron."

He huffed. "Yeah, right!"

"Let's get you cleaned up and then let's talk."

"Cleaned u. . ." he looked down at his shirt and cringed when he saw the front of it covered in blood. He reached up and felt dried blood on his chin and he turned away from her. "I'm a monster," he muttered.

She shook her head. "No, you're not, Aaron."

He turned back in a flash. "Does this look normal to you?!" he screamed. She flinched from his tone and his look and he wilted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he offered and flopped back down into the chair.

She went to him and grabbed one of his hands in hers. "It's going to be alright, Aaron."

He huffed. "How can you say that? Look at me!" he demanded as he held the front of his shirt out.

"If you're worried about your shirt, I can get that out. . ."

He stood up and pulled his shirt off and threw it in the corner. "I don't give a damn about the shirt! Look at me! Look at what I've become! How can you say things are going to be alright when you've seen me?" he asked as he teared up.

She stepped to him and caressed his cheeks with her hands. "Because I love you, Aaron. I don't care what you are now because that doesn't change what you have been!"

"Been? What do you mean?"

"You've been my best friend, my lover, my husband, and the father to my children, Aaron, and nothing will ever change that!"

"But I'm a monster," he cried softly.

She wiped his tears away with her thumb. "No you are not, Aaron. Being a vampire doesn't automatically make you a monster; how you behave does, and I know beyond a doubt that you will never let that happen."

His eyes locked with hers. "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled. "Because I know you and know you don't have it in you to lose control. You can manage this, Hun. I know you can," she insisted as she let him go.

He swallowed. "You really think so?"

"You met Bartles your first day here, correct?" He nodded. "And you've worked with him throughout the week?"

"Yes."

"Did you think he was a monster?"

His eyes darted around and he shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "Did you think he was a decent guy?"

He nodded. "I thought he was a good guy and a good cop," he confessed. "I would never have thought he was what he is."

She smiled again. "So maybe that gives you some evidence that just because you are a vampire it doesn't make you a monster."

He nodded. "You have a point."

"All you have to do is figure out how to control it. Once you do, you can go about your life like usual."

He studied her. "You honestly think I can just go about my life and act like this hasn't happened?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But the world thinks I'm dead."

She giggled. "No, the only people who think you're dead are the team and the locals you've been working with. The team can be handled and you don't have to worry about the locals; chances are you'll never see any of them ever again. And if you ever do, you can feign ignorance and act like they don't know what the hell they're talking about."

His mind raced as he tried to make sense of everything she said. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

She shrugged. "I get a second chance at being with you, Aaron. Of course I've thought about how we can make it work. Call me selfish, but I need you with me, and if there's a way for that to happen, then I'm all for it."

He huffed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Only you would find out that your husband is a vampire and instead of running for the hills or trying to kill me, you're trying to figure out a way I can continue on with my life." He went to her and placed his hands on her waist. "You're really alright with this?"

She smiled. "Of course. You know how much I love the macabre. Why would you think I wouldn't be? My husband is a freaking vampire for Christ's sake, how cool is that?!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Only my wife."


	9. Chapter 9

**Story I – Chapter 9**

Kahlan pulled Hotch to her and embraced him in a huge hug. "We'll get through this, Hun."

He sighed as he held her close. "If you say so."

She leaned in even closer to his chest for a moment and the pulled back and smiled. "Your heart's beating."

He stepped back and focused internally and realized he was also breathing even though both his heart and his lungs were slower than they ever had been before.

"You feel that, right?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

"Yes." He ducked his head a little. "I thought it was yours I was hearing," he added sheepishly.

"Mine?"

He shrugged. "I can hear yours, too. I can also hear Dave, Chuck, and Bartles talking in the other room."

Her eyes got wide. "Wow. That's kind of cool, bionic hearing."

He huffed. "Kind of creepy, you mean. It's like your heart is calling out to me. . . wanting me to take you," he offered as he turned away from her.

She frowned. "You want to kill me?" she asked softly.

He turned back around quickly. "No!" He half shrugged, half shook his head. "When the hunger was bad, I could hear people's hearts beating and it was like a dinner bell calling."

She studied him. "Are you feeling that way right now?"

He stood up straighter and shook his head. "No, but I can still hear it."

"But it's not urging you to feed?"

"No."

"Well, then. . . I guess that. . ." She shook her head. "There's no use speculating. Bartles said he would explain everything. Let's get you cleaned up and go talk to him. If he can live a semi normal life, then you can."

He took a deep breath. "I guess it can't hurt to see what he says."

She licked her lips. "Aaron. . ." She went to him and put her hands on his waist. "Bartles told me what you wanted him to do. Please don't tell me you still feel that way."

He cringed a little. _Letting him kill me would be the easy way out, but. . ._ He gave her a small smile. "I promise to hear him out and try to figure out a way to make this work." He put tender hands on her cheeks and locked eyes with her. "If there is a way for me to stay with you and the kids, then I will do my best," he vowed.

She smiled. "That's the only thing you know how to do, so we'll be fine," she urged and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled. "You think he has a shirt I could borrow?"

She giggled. "I'll go ask. The bathroom's right through there," she told him as she pulled away from him and pointed to the doorway off the far end of the room.

He nodded and headed towards it but stopped and turned back to her. She saw him and stopped and looked at him. He gestured to the room around him. "How old do you think he is? This place doesn't look like it belongs to a twenty something year old guy."

She shrugged. "If all these antiques were bought new. . . I'd guess over a hundred at least."

He huffed as he shook his head and started for the bathroom. "And a last week I thought my biggest personal problem was figuring out what to get Jack and Joey for their birthdays."

She giggled and went out the door.

XXX

After Hotch had cleaned himself up, Kahlan came in the bathroom with a long sleeve, button up shirt. "The detective says he thinks this should fit you," she offered as she handed it to him.

He nodded and started to put it on. "As long as it buttons."

"I like the color," she offered as she started buttoning it for him; it was a dark teal. He huffed and she smiled. "What? It looks good with your eyes," she insisted.

He rolled them. "I bet it looks great with fangs, too."

She shook her head at him. "It would still go with your eyes even when they change."

He frowned. "What do you mean, change?"

She bit her lip. "When you have fangs, your eyes change color."

He took a step back. "Change color? Into what?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yellow with a red rim."

The shock was clear on his face. "What?"

She shrugged. "I've seen costume contacts sort of like them."

He sighed. "I didn't realize."

Her brows furrowed. "Did you notice seeing anything differently?"

His eyes darted around for a few seconds trying to remember back. "Not really, but I think my mind was focused on the hunger so much that I may not have noticed anything else. Hell, I could have been missing a limb and I don't think I would have noticed it."

She nodded as he tucked his shirt in. "You have a lot to learn, but hopefully Bartles will help with that."

He took a deep breath. "Let's go find out."

She grabbed his hand as she smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where they are."

He pulled back, though, and made her stop and look at him. "You don't sense anything bad from him, do you?" he asked seriously knowing she was very open to stuff like that.

She shook her head. "No. In fact, I kind of like him so far, but I have a few questions he needs to answer properly before I really decide."

He raised one brow. "Just a few?"

She smiled. "A few that he better answer to my satisfaction or I'm going to kill him."

Doubt filled his eyes. "If he can be killed." He remembered the little voice telling him that he couldn't be.

She giggled her evil giggle. "He can be killed."

"How do you know?" he asked her as he pulled her back away from the door even further.

"If you would have seen his face when I threatened him. . ." She shrugged. "He may be faster and stronger than anyone I've gone against, but I saw the glimmer of fear in his eyes when I held that stake up to his heart. He can be killed," she insisted.

His eyes went wide. "You threatened him knowing or at least suspecting he was a vampire?" His look told her he thought she was crazy.

She shrugged. "I thought he had done this to you to harm or whatever," she offered and then shook her head. "But I truly think he was more worried about finding you than me harming him. He seems to really want to help."

He took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's see exactly how much."

She nodded and took him to them.

Chuck and Bartles stood up as Hotch and Kahlan entered what Hotch would consider a living room. Chuck smiled at him. "I knew you were tough, Man, but to cheat death. . . That's even ballsy for you."

Hotch shook his head as Rossi rolled his eyes. Kahlan gave Chuck a dirty look. "Shut up, Chuck."

He shrugged and sat back down still grinning.

Bartles stepped towards Hotch and motioned to the loveseat. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Kahlan moved towards the comfortable looking seat and tugged on Hotch's sleeve, but Hotch pulled his arm away from her. "No, thank you," he told the detective. "I think I'd rather stand."

Bartles nodded and moved to a glass liquor cabinet. "Maybe a drink would help you relax," he offered as he held up an old scotch bottle.

Hotch noticed Rossi already had a tumbler in his hand. "No thanks. I don't think I want to see how bad scotch tastes. I'm still mourning the loss of coffee."

Bartles frowned for a second and then nodded. "You tried to drink it before you fed."

Hotch nodded, not sure where he was going with it.

Bartles smiled. "How should I put it?" He poured a tumbler full and handed it to Hotch. "If you keep the vampire satisfied, then he will let your human side be satisfied."

"So he can still eat and drink?" Kahlan asked with hope in her tone.

"Yes, he can, but he doesn't have to. He may need to, though, to help keep up appearances," Bartles explained.

Hotch looked at him dubiously and then took a small sip. He smiled when the smooth liquor melted on his taste buds and he emphasized the excellent taste with a gloriously resounding, "Ahhh."

Kahlan gave him a smile. "So you'll still like my roasts."

He smiled. "I sure hope so."

"So, Detective Bartles. . ." Rossi started.

"Sabastian, please," Bartles interrupted.

Rossi nodded. "Sabastian, exactly why have you decided to bring Hotch over to your side of the fence so to speak?"

He gestured to the loveseat again. "Please sit. This may take a while. I imagine you have plenty of questions."

Hotch took a deep breath and settled himself in beside Kahlan. "Start at the beginning, please."

Sebastian sat down in the chair that matched Rossi's and crossed his legs. "Like I told them, I only did it to save you."

Hotch frowned. "How to you figure?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "You don't remember because I blocked the memory, but Zimmerman attacked you."

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both exclaimed at the same time.

Sebastian held up his hand to sway anymore outbursts. "When you and Agent MacAleese went to the cabin alone, I was about ten minutes behind you."

Hotch nodded. "And it was empty and I decided to take a look around the outside," Hotch put in remembering the last thing he did on the case.

Sebastian nodded. "When I got there, I heard something in the woods and when I got over a small rise, I saw Zimmerman putting something in the back of his pickup and he got in and drove off before I could get to him. I was about to call it in when I heard a moan." He paused as he looked at Hotch. "And when I turned, I saw you lying on the ground. He had attacked you."

Hotch started shaking his head. "No. I slipped or something and hit my head and it knocked me out. The team found me."

Sebastian shook his head. "No. That's just what I wanted you to remember. He had hurt you so bad that you were dying. I had to change you."

Rossi put his tumbler down and looked at the detective with hard eyes. "What do you mean that's what you wanted him to remember?"

Bartles got up and went to Hotch. "Vampires have the ability to compel people to do their bidding and that includes remembering or not remembering something if they so choose," he explained as he knelt down in front of Hotch and looked him in the eyes. Hotch stiffened and leaned back, but he couldn't look away from the man's green eyes. "Remember," he said almost too quietly to hear and Hotch suddenly gasped.

Kahlan grabbed his hand as Hotch's eyes slammed shut and he started flinching as images of what really happened came flooding back. When he sucked in his breath and held it as his whole body tensed, Kahlan shoved Bartles away from her husband. "What did you do to him?" she demanded to know as she stood up.

Bartles held up his hands to stave off anymore of the anger he could see growing in her eyes. "He's just remembering what Zimmerman did," he defended himself without moving from the position he'd fallen in on the floor.

Hotch finally exhaled and grabbed Kahlan's hand to stop her from doing anything. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She didn't know whether she believed him or not, but she sat back down beside him. "What happened?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then a long swig of the scotch as Bartles got up and went back to his chair. Once he swallowed, he looked at Sabastian for a second and then looked at the rest of them. "Zimmerman attacked me with a sledge hammer. He blitz attacked me from behind a tree and his first blow caught me completely off guard." He ran a hand down his face. "I think he broke my jaw because I couldn't even scream."

Kahlan sucked in her breath as she imagined it. "Oh my God."

Hotch nodded. "And once I was down, he just kept hitting me over and over again." He took a shaky breath. "He laughed when he heard my bones breaking."

"Jesus Christ!" Rossi exclaimed as the blood drained from his face.

"I'll kill that fucker!" Chuck yelled as he stood up.

Hotch held up his hand to try and calm them all down. "I was going to die, so he did save me."

"When I found you, I knew you wouldn't survive even being moved let alone last long enough for help to come. I asked you if you wanted to live, and you murmured you did, so I changed you."

"That's bullshit!" Chuck yelled as he turned on the man. "I've had my bones broken like that. Of course he said yes! When you're in that kind of pain you'd agree to anything to make it stop!"

Bartles sunk into his seat a little. "I know, but I also knew that once it was all said and done that I would give him the chance to make whatever decision he wanted. It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he tried.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked him.

"The whole time line has been messed up," Sabastian started as he got up and went to the liquor cabinet. He refilled his glass and went around and filled everyone else's, too. "It's been about a hundred years since I changed anyone, but normally it wouldn't have started to take effect for about forty-eight hours."

Kahlan frowned as she studied him. "You saved his life, but you didn't expect him to change for forty-eight hours?"

Bartles sat back down and sighed.

"You bit me," Hotch offered as his hand went to the side of his neck and rubbed a spot that wasn't there.

Bartles nodded. "Yes. I drained you and then made you drink some of my blood, and that saved you. It started to heal you immediately, and when you were alright again, I blocked your memory and knocked you out and let your team find you. You weren't supposed to go through the change for two days, so I had planned on talking to you and preparing you for it before it happened, but, unfortunately, you started early and they thought you were dying and called the ambulance."

Rossi sat back in his seat as he studied both Hotch and Bartles. "Why did that happen?"

Bartles shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I wanted to get him and help him through it and of course find out if that was what he really wanted. I would never force this life on anyone," he insisted as he looked at Rossi and then Kahlan. "I swear!"

Kahlan pat her husband's thigh and then nodded. "Since you didn't realize he was going though it quicker than you expected he got to wake up in the hospital completely unaware of what was happening."

Bartles winced. "Yes, and I am so sorry about that. I know what losing a loved one feels like. I would never have wanted any of you to go through that, especially witness it. I know how painful the process is and it is terrible to watch."

Rossi nodded and then took a drink of his scotch. "Yes it was."

"And once I realized he had entered that first stage, I was planning on getting him from the hospital to be there when he woke up, but that wasn't supposed to happen for another day or so and by the time I got there, he was already gone," Bartles went on to explain.

"So I woke up even faster than you thought I would?" Hotch asked him.

"Yes. And I searched the city for you, but I couldn't find you."

"Why would you search the city? He went right back to the hotel," Kahlan explained.

Bartles winced. "Normally when they wake the hunger is so strong. . ." He sighed. "I assumed he was out hunting."

Hotch cringed at the thought. "And yet I didn't even have any idea until Kahlan cut herself."

Bartles studied him. "I knew you were a good man. I would never have offered to save you if I didn't think that, but to see how much control you have already. . . I'm beyond impressed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Story I – Chapter 10**

Hotch appraised Bartles. "What do you mean, the control I already have? I almost attacked my own wife!"

Bartles chuckled. "When I was turned. . . Way back when. . . I didn't stop attacking people for several days, or at least I think it was several days. It may have been more or less. I was a monster through and through. Your first instinct when you woke up was to go back to your hotel and figure out what was going on. Mine was to see how many people I could kill and feed on. That speaks volumes for your deep rooted goodness. I wish I could have been a fourth of the man you really are."

Rossi smiled. The detective had just voiced what he already knew since the first day he'd met Hotch all those years ago. "That's my boy."

Hotch huffed. "And yet I almost attacked other people, too. Does it get that bad every time I get hungry or whatever you call it?"

Kahlan sighed. _Of course you would beat yourself up for even thinking a bad thought. Oh Aaron, why do you always have to be so hard on yourself?_ She reached over and squeezed his hand. "What Aaron wants to know is if it can be handled before it ever gets bad in the first place," she explained to Sabastian.

Bartles nodded. "Yes. If you feed regularly, about every other day if you choose to not drink human blood. . ."

"Not human? You mean he can drink animal blood?" Chuck cut in making a disgusting face apparently thinking drinking animal blood was somehow worse than drinking human.

Bartles nodded again. "Yes. He can drink any type of blood. Human, of course, is the best for him."

"The best, how?" Kahlan asked and the look Hotch shot her made her duck a little but she stared at the Detective wanting an answer.

Bartles bit back the grin that wanted to show seeing how disturbed Hotch thought drinking human blood was. "Human is the most nutritious if you want to think of it like that. It keeps us strong and healthy, but other blood comes in a close second."

Kahlan raised her brows wanting more. "Give me an example."

Hotch shook his head. "He doesn't need to! I don't care what the effects or whatever it is, I'm not drinking it!"

Kahlan gave him her 'Hush, I know best so you will listen' look and turned back to Bartles. "Please, Sabastian. We will be better prepared if we know it all."

"I concur," Rossi agreed, and when Hotch looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, Rossi shrugged. "It's just like profiling, Aaron, the more we know the better decisions we can make."

Hotch sighed and sank back into the seat. "I'm not drinking it," he muttered under his breath like a child who had just been told he had to drink liquid spinach or something else just as disgusting.

Sabastian took a deep breath. "For instance, if you were to get really hurt, drinking human blood would make you heal faster than drinking animal blood. You will feel more energized and stronger after drinking human blood, too," he started to explain and Hotch started shaking his head, so Bartles quickly went on. "But animal blood is a close second; it's just not as good. Some vampires prefer the taste of human blood and don't like animal blood at all; some prefer the taste of some animals over others. It's just like anything in life; it all comes down to preference."

"So he might like beef more than pork sort of thing?" Chuck asked when a grin, and then cringed when Hotch shot him a dirty look.

"That's exactly right. I personally prefer pork if you want to call it that," Sebastian told him with a grin.

"And where do you get it?" Kahlan asked and Hotch could tell she was thinking a thousand things at once.

"I have a few contacts at the local slaughter houses," he stated plainly.

Kahlan nodded. "So you don't drink human at all?"

"I am not attacking anyone!" Hotch insisted as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"You don't have to attack anyone. Anything can be bought if you know the right people, Aaron," Kahlan told him as she got up and went to stand beside him.

"Just go to the blood bank and make a withdrawal," Chuck offered with a laugh, but he shut up when Kahlan shot him a hard look.

"He does have a point, though," Bartles started. "I keep some human blood on hand for when it's needed."

Kahlan nodded, and Hotch could tell she was thinking he was going to be on a diet of human blood if that was the best for him. He turned to Sabastian. "What kind did I drink earlier?" he asked even though he wasn't even sure he could remember what it tasted like exactly, but if it cured his hunger then, he could argue that he could continue drinking it.

Bartles winced slightly. "That doesn't count."

Hotch's stare emerged. "You promised it wasn't. . ."

"It wasn't human!" Sebastian insisted as he held up his hands.

Hotch relaxed a little, but he didn't like the look on the detective's face. "Then what kind was it?"

He gave him a little grin. "That was the end of the changing process, so it was mine."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, and Kahlan pat his back. "But Hotch didn't bleed, so how did you get. . ."

Bartles smiled. "That was before the change was completed. He will bleed now, but now as badly or as quickly as he would have before."

Kahlan took a deep breath. "So is everything the way it will continue to be, or should we expect more changes?" she asked as she led Hotch back to the loveseat.

Hotch took a deep breath and downed his scotch. "Can I still get drunk?" he asked sarcastically.

Bartles gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, but it will take a lot more than it usually does. I wouldn't recommend it, though, because you may lose control."

Hotch balked at that thought and put the tumbler down on the table next to him. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

"But as per your question," Sebastian started again as he looked at Kahlan. "He is as he will be for now on. He will have to learn to control it all, but that will get easier with practice."

"Practice? What do you mean?" Hotch asked him with furrowed brows.

He shrugged. "All of the vampire things you can do. You will have to learn how to do them and control them."

Hotch shot a look to Kahlan, and she smiled. "You mean like his vampire powers?"

Hotch shook his head slowly as his cheeks heated. "You are enjoying this a little too much."

She giggled and looked at the detective for clarification. Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, his vampire abilities. He can do a few things."

"Like?" Chuck asked almost as excited as Kahlan.

Rossi chuckled, too. "Would you please tell them before one of them busts a vein."

Hotch winced with Rossi choice of words and then shook his head some more because he could tell Rossi was just as interested as they were. "Let me guess? I can turn into a bat."

The look on Kahlan's face told them all she hoped he could, but Sebastian shook his head. "No, sorry, that's one point from the classic movies that isn't true, but you can turn into a wolf."

"A wolf? As in howling at the moon, wolf?" Chuck asked quickly with a mile wide grin, and Sebastian nodded. "That's cool as shit!"

"And, of course, like I said, you can compel people. Oh and there's the moving so fast that people think you can disappear, too."

Kahlan giggled. "We've seen, or not seen if you would, how fast you can move."

"And you can sort of fly," Sabastian finished with a grin.

"Fly?" Hotch asked suddenly a little more interested.

Bartles shrugged. "Well, that's what most people would consider it. You can jump really far and with as fast as you can move, it seems like you can fly."

Kahlan looked at her husband. "You must have flown from hospital."

Hotch frowned. "How could I do something I didn't know I could do?" he asked and Kahlan shrugged.

"You can't travel great distances like that, though," Sebastian put in. "So he probably just ran, but you have to be careful moving so quickly."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked.

"If you don't pay attention you'll move like that without even meaning to, and that would give away your secret."

Hotch nodded. "I understand. Exactly how hard is it to keep it hidden?"

Sebastian shrugged. "After all this time, it's easy for me, but I would think that as long as you are careful, you'll be alright."

Rossi smiled. "We're used to keeping secrets, so he'll be fine."

"And the less people who know, the better it will be," Bartles quickly put in with a serious look.

"But he'll have to tell his team," Kahlan insisted.

"Why?" Bartles asked her.

"How else is he going to explain how he's not dead?" she asked him matter-of-factly.

"He could block their memory of him supposedly dying," Bartles offered. "Or I could," he quickly added with the 'I don't think so' look Hotch gave him.

"No. They have to know the truth because they are the people who spend the most time with him," she insisted.

"Maybe I could. . ." Hotch started.

"And what happens when an unsub shoots you and you don't even flinch?" she asked him with raised brows.

Rossi cleared his throat. "She's right, Aaron. There are too many possibilities of something happening for them not to know. If they know, then they can help cover if need be."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. It would be better all the way around."

Bartles didn't look so sure. "The last group of people I shared my secret with turned on me."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "My team isn't like that," he told him with deadly certainty.

Bartles held up his hands in acquiescence. "You would know best."

"Does he just turn when he's hungry or can he choose to do it?" Kahlan asked to turn the subject.

Bartles shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them, his eyes were yellow and red and his fangs had dropped. "He can do it at will," he offered and then made himself go back to normal.

Hotch looked half shocked. "My eyes look like that?!"

Kahlan laughed. "Yes, Hun."

"No wonder you looked at me like you did. That's enough to scare anyone," he offered as he shook his head, but Kahlan looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Well, most people would be afraid." Kahlan huffed and Hotch shook his head some more and then turned back to Bartles. "And how do I do that?"

Bartles took a deep breath as he rested his elbows on his knees and steppled his fingers in front of his face. "I'm not sure."

"What?" Kahlan asked before anyone else could.

He sighed. "Most people, the ones I've changed and the ones I've seen changed by others, have to fight to get it not to show. They have to learn to keep it under control, not the other way around. It almost seems as if your human side is the dominate one and the vampire is the subservient. Most of the time it's the opposite."

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Maybe that means there's something wrong with me."

Kahlan sighed. "No. More like you are too much of a control freak when it comes to yourself that there's no way you'd let something have control over you without a major fight."

Bartles nodded as he considered it. "That could be it. Do you feel it within you?"

Hotch took a deep breath and search inwardly. After a moment, he half shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think so. It almost seems as if something is coiled within me. It sort of feels like anger trying to boil over."

Rossi winced mentally. He knew that if Hotch connected his vampire to anger, then he would do everything in his power to fight against it, and that would make for a very hard road ahead of him.

"Maybe it's something like the Hulk and you have to be mad for it to come out," Chuck offered.

Hotch shook his head. "I wasn't mad when Kahlan cut herself. The smell of her blood and the beating of her heart brought it out."

"But that wouldn't have happened if you had fed like you should have. That's just the way it gets if you go too long without feeding it," Bartles assured him.

"Then let it uncoil. Let it out and see what happens," Kahlan suggested softly.

Hotch balked. "And if I lose control?"

"It's not like it turns you into something or someone else. It's still you, just in vampire form," Sabastian tried, but Hotch's look told him he wasn't sure. "I wouldn't let you do anything," he quickly assured him. "You may be a vampire but the older you are the stronger you are. Don't take this the wrong way, but you'd be no match for me."

"You have to do it sooner or later, Hun. You might as well try it now when you have Sebastian here as a safe guard if you're that worried," Kahlan offered.

Hotch took a deep breath and nodded and then shut his eyes and tried to call what he felt inside him to the surface. His hands balled into fists as he felt it edging its way forward, but he tensed and held it until he felt Kahlan's hand rubbing circles on his back and whispering softly that he could do it. When he felt his fangs slip down, he figured that meant his eyes had changed, too, so he slowly opened them and looked at the floor.

Kahlan ducked her head down and gave him a smile. "Hey there."

Hotch looked up at her and frowned. "So did it work?"

She giggled. "Yep. How do you feel?"

He ran his tongue along the bottom of his top teeth testing his fangs and then shrugged. "No different, I guess," he uttered and then looked around at everyone else.

"Dude!" Chuck exclaimed. "That is so cool, and yet very creepy at the same time."

"Charles!" Kahlan yelled.

"Sorry," Chuck muttered as he sank back into his seat sheepishly.

"Can you make it go away?" Rossi asked as he studied him. Seeing those eyes in place of the brown ones he had grown to love was a little daunting.

Hotch closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and felt his fangs go back up and opened his eyes with a smile. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Kahlan grinned. "See? I knew you could do it."

Hotch's cheeks heated a little with the praise.

"Now turn into a wolf!" Chuck urged.

"You can be sent home, Charles!" Kahlan told him with a mean look.

"Like you don't want to see it, too?" Chuck asked as he held up his chin.

Kahlan bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Maybe."

Hotch sighed as he hid his face behind a hand. "I have to apologize for my wife and her friend, Sebastian. They are both a little crazy."

Bartles laughed. "I think it's amazing that you have such an understanding support group. I would have loved to have someone on my side when it happened to me."

"When did it happen to you?" Rossi asked him.

Bartles sighed. "When I was twenty three, I was attacked on my way back from town. I had no idea what had happened, but I lived alone and went through the change without anyone realizing it." He looked at Rossi. "That was almost seven hundred years ago."

Rossi almost choked on the drink of scotch he'd just taken. "Seven hundred years ago?"

Bartles shrugged. "In some ways it seems like forever ago, but other times it seems like just yesterday. Of course some years are just a blur, but others. . . Well, I have many memories to keep me company."


	11. Chapter 11

**Story I – Chapter 11**

"Jack would love having a conversation with you," Hotch offered Sebastian feeling more respect for the man than he'd already had.

With Bartles' confused look, Kahlan smiled. "Jack is the younger of our two sons, and he loves history."

"Ahhh," Bartles offered with a grin. "The stories I could tell him."

Chuck looked at the Hotchners with a serious look. "Are you going to tell the kids?"

Hotch balked but Kahlan nodded. "Of course."

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both asked at the same time.

"Well, not right away, but come on, Aaron, you know they will know something is off."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she was right, but he really didn't want to have that conversation with his team so he couldn't even fathom having that conversation with his own children.

Kahlan pat his thigh. "We'll give you plenty of time to get comfortable with it before we discuss it with anyone else besides the team."

Hotch sighed and nodded.

"I could help you explain it to your team if you want. I can answer any questions they may have," Sebastian offered.

"Reid will have a thousand questions," Hotch told him dryly.

Bartles grinned. "I like Dr. Reid. I think that might be a very interesting discussion."

"That's one way to put it," Chuck uttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Be nice!" Kahlan ordered and Chuck stuck his tongue out at her and then looked at Hotch. "If you learn how to change into a wolf, that would be an easy way to prove it to them."

Bartles shifted in his chair and suddenly Chuck was staring into the yellow eyes of a light colored wolf that had its front paws perched on his thighs. He leaned back away from the snout full of sharp teeth but he grinned. "That was awesome!"

The wolf blinked and then jumped down and moved a few feet away and suddenly Sebastian was standing in front of them again. He shook his head in disbelief. "Normally that move elicits a scream or two."

Hotch huffed. "Not from these two." He looked at the massive grin Kahlan was trying to rid herself of and gave her the Hotch stare. "And I am not doing that for you every time you turn around just for your entertainment!"

She tried to look hurt. "I would never. . ." she started but Hotch raised one brow and she wilted. "Ok, maybe I would have, but I won't," she tried and when he raised his other brow, she wilted even further. "Ok, I'll _try_ not to."

Bartles laughed, and Rossi shook his head. "That will give an all new meaning to 'That's my boy'."

"David Michael!" Hotch yelled as he turned his stare to him and Rossi cleared his throat and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Hotch exhaled through his nose slowly as he shook his head. "If you all are done having a fun at my expense, there are some more things I'd like to discuss with the detective."

Rossi and Kahlan shared a grin and she gave her husband an apologetic look. "You know we love you."

Hotch huffed, but Kahlan knew he didn't mean anything by it. He looked at the detective. "So how accurate are the stories on how I can die? I already know the sun thing isn't true."

Bartles looked at Kahlan for a second and then looked at Hotch with serious eyes. "You can be killed with a stake to the heart or by being beheaded."

Kahlan cut her eyes to Hotch and Hotch saw the 'I told you so' look, but she smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about that happening on the job."

Rossi chuckled. "No. I don't think that's going to be too big of a problem."

"The sun doesn't bother you?" Chuck asked them.

"It stings, but it didn't cause me to burst into flames if that's what you're wondering," Hotch told him knowing that was exactly what he was thinking. "I ran into you outside in the sun if you remember."

Chuck nodded as he considered it. "So you won't be able to go to the beach anymore?" Chuck asked and they could all tell he didn't like that thought.

"He can with really good sunscreen," Sebastian told him with a grin.

Hotch smiled. "Good." He didn't want to give up their family trips to the beach.

"So what else can I tell you about right now?" Bartles asked. "I would think you need to get to your team. I can take care of the officers who think you died, but I don't know how you are going to handle the hospital or anything. There are way too many people to try and take care of there."

Kahlan smiled. "The hospital has already been taken care of." With the detective's look of confusion she shrugged. "A couple of our friends are computer hackers. There is no record of Hotch ever even being in an ambulance let alone dying in the ER."

Sabastian smiled. "I think I like your little circle of friends even more."

Hotch nodded and squeezed his wife's thigh. "They are the best."

Sebastian chuckled. "I believe it."

Rossi stood up. "Bartles is right. We better go tell the team. The quicker they know the quicker we can move on. They probably have the case wrapped up by now and are wanting to go home especially after thinking you're dead."

Bartles stood up, too. "You can have them come here. Chuck was right in the fact that they may need a demonstration to truly believe, and there's no chance of the wrong person seeing anything way out here."

Kahlan smiled. "I like it."

"I can even make everyone dinner, if you'd like. Make this a little more welcoming if you would," Sebastian offered.

"I can help," Rossi agreed with a grin as he looked at Hotch.

When all eyes turned to him, Hotch nodded. "That's fine."

"Do you have a laptop?" Kahlan asked the detective. "I think we need to have Pen and Cam in on this conversation, too, so we don't have to do it twice."

Bartles smiled. "Of course. I'll set up the dining room for everything."

"And we can take a walk while we wait for the team to get here," Kahlan suggested as she grabbed her husband's hand.

Hotch knew she wanted to give him time to process everything and prepare for the team in private, so he nodded. "I'd like that," he told her as he stood up.

Chuck stood up and shrugged. "I guess I can help with dinner."

Kahlan laughed. "Or you can go back to the hotel."

Chuck balked. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss their reactions for anything! Penny is going to have a fit!"

Hotch sighed and shook his head some more. "You all. . ."

Kahlan giggled and grabbed Hotch's hand and started him towards the door. "Come on, Hun. Sebastian has plenty of trees to walk under."

Bartles smiled. "The garden is beautiful this time of year."

Hotch sighed again and let his wife lead him away from the others. As they made their way through the giant house, his eyes grew wide as took in everything. "I can't believe he has all this and it's just him."

Kahlan frowned. "You don't think he has anyone?"

Hotch shrugged. "He doesn't seem to have anyone. He doesn't wear a ring and there aren't any pictures or anything around here either."

She sighed as they made it to the door. "I feel sorry for anyone who has to face life alone," she offered softly and mentally cringed with the image of herself growing old and dying and her husband staying the he was for the rest of time.

Hotch took a deep breath as he looked at the expansive grounds surrounding the mansion. "Maybe it's a choice of survival."

She huffed. "Then he needs to find better friends." He chuckled as they made their way around the house and she giggled as she headed them towards a tall hedge maze. "At least it's not snowing," she offered and Hotch's eyes filled with confusion as he looked at her and she laughed. "The Shining?"

He shook his head. "You and your horror movies."

"Hey! That's a classic!"

He smiled slyly and before she even knew what happened, he'd let go of her hand and disappeared. "Bet you can't find me," he hollered from somewhere on the other side of the first set of hedges.

"That's not fair, Aaron! I couldn't catch you before this happened!" she yelled as she made her way to the first intersection.

She heard him laugh to the right and she turned that way, but after several steps she turned as she heard him to the left. "Damn it, Aaron!"

He laughed again from somewhere ahead in the distance. "I'm beginning to think this is as cool as you thought," he offered.

She stopped and squatted down to look through the bottom of the bush where they were the barest. "You better stop or I'll put extra garlic on all of the food!" she shouted and suddenly turned when she thought she heard him behind her, but he wasn't there.

His laugh echoed. "Sebastian didn't say garlic would bother me!"

She went to the next cross section and looked at the three options before her. "That's what I get for teasing him about not being able to find his way in the dark," she muttered as she searched the ground to see if it would lend any clues as to which way he went.

"Yep," he whispered into her ear and then was gone before the feeling of his breath on her neck even dissipated.

She bit her lip as her eyes narrowed. "You want to play, huh?"

His laugh came from somewhere to the left. "And I'm winning," he offered from the right.

Her head was snapping back and forth so fast that she almost suffered whiplash. "Keep it up and I'll have to start wearing that cross necklace Mom gave me," she bellowed.

"Now that's not playing fair!" he insisted as he came into view at the far intersection.

She giggled her evil giggle. "You know I don't like being at a disadvantage," she told him seriously as she advanced towards him.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I could always stay at Dave's."

She froze as her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

He held his chin up in defiance. "If you're going to be mean, I'll have to, to protect myself."

She shook her head. "Now who's being mean?"

He grinned wickedly and disappeared again.

"Aaron!" she called out as she ran to the opening and looked all around for him. She sighed but then she smiled to herself. _I love it when his devious side comes out!_ She continued to smile as she went to the left.

After about six turns and not seeing or hearing anything, she started to think that maybe he had gotten out of the maze. "Are you lost?" she hollered and then laughed.

"Here's Johnny!" he yelled as he grabbed her from behind and she actually yelped in shock as he pulled her off her feet. He laughed as he turned her around to face him, and she smacked his chest.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

He continued laughing. "Ha! I can sneak up on you!"

She smacked him again. "Give me a little time and you won't be able to!"

He chuckled as he lowered her back to the ground lightly. "We'll see about that."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and then looked him in the eyes. "Are you going to be alright with all this?" she asked seriously.

He took a deep breath and then nodded. "I think so. It will take some getting used to, of course, but I think I can handle it."

She smiled. "You can handle anything, Aaron. You are an amazing man."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Only because I have an amazing wife."

She huffed. "I'm just a simple human, you're a vampire."

He smiled. "Want to see something I can do?"

Her brows furrowed as she studied him and then nodded. "Of course."

He took a step back from her and ducked his head a little and she could see the mischievous look growing in his eyes and her heart sped up just a bit. He checked to make sure the coast was clear as he licked his lips.

After a blink, he was squatted down on the top of the hedge in front of her as lightly as if he were a bird. Her eyes grew as wide as her smile. "I bet you can climb up walls, too, just like the Count in the original 'Dracula'!"

He shrugged. "It defies science, but I feel like I'm on solid ground."

She nodded slowly. "Just think of how much this will help you on your cases. You were a formidable force before this happened, now the criminal world won't know what's hit them!"

He jumped down and landed beside her. "Can you imagine some unsub's face if I jumped up to their second story window?"

She giggled as she did imagine it. "He'll piss his pants."

He frowned as he thought about that. "I really hope not."

She chuckled and then got serious. "You need to be really careful doing stuff like that in front of other people, though, Hun."

He nodded as he put his hands on her waist. "I know."

"Cause some people wouldn't even take the time to see what type of person you are, they will just assume that you are a monster."

He nodded again. "You mean _most_ people would."

She winced. "Probably."

He gave her a small smile. "I'll be careful."

She took a deep breath. "Cause losing you once was almost too much to take. I'm not sure I could handle it again," she confessed as her eyes teared up.

He ducked his head down and locked eyes with her. "I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again."

She sniffed as a tear escaped her eye. "You better."

He reached up and wiped her tear away with a gentle finger. "Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled and his head snapped to the right. She frowned. "What?"

"I think the team's here."

Her eyes grew wide. "You can hear them?"

He shrugged. "I hear a vehicle coming up the drive."

She smiled. "Then come on," she urged as took his hand and moved down the passageway.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She looked at him as he paused at the first intersection. "For what?"

"For loving me no matter what. You have always gone above and beyond our vows the whole time we've been together, but this. . ." He clasped the sides of her head with gentle hands and locked eyes with her. "This is so far off the map of normal that I can't even begin to express how much your support means to me."

Her deep love showed in her eyes. "Forever and always, no matter what."

He smiled. "Forever and always, no matter what," he agreed and then kissed her.

After a moment she pulled away. "Whoa, you better not start something you can't finish now."

A sly grin emerged on his face. "But I'm really fast now."

She balked. "That's not something you need to be fast at!"

He chuckled. "Come on, the team's probably already to the house."

She nodded. "Yep," she agreed as she nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. He stood up straighter and then looked at the three passageways in front of them and his eyes narrowed as he looked down them all slowly. She giggled. "You don't know the way, do you?"

He smirked. "I could just jump over them but someone has to go the long way."

She smiled. "He's a vampire and he still has no sense of direction when he can't see around him."

He huffed. "Shut up and show me the way."

She giggled again and then pulled him to the right. "Yes, Sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Story I – Chapter 12**

When Hotch and Kahlan got close to the house, they saw Sebastian showing the rest of the team in. She looked at her husband. "You better let us start this."

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't want any of them having a heart attack at seeing me without any warning."

She giggled and they went towards the back door. She made her way to the dining room and Hotch stopped in the kitchen and he smiled as he heard the team complaining about not being told what was going on. Kahlan shared a quick look with him and then went through a swinging door.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan demanded to know as his eyes went back and forth between Rossi and Kahlan.

"Please have a seat. We have prepared dinner for you all," Bartles tried with a grin as he motioned to the huge table.

"Is this some sort of a wake?" Mack asked she moved to a chair.

"Have a seat, guys. We need to talk," Rossi urged them as he sat down.

Reid turned concerned eyes on Kahlan. "You don't blame us for what happened to Hotch do you?"

She went to him when she saw how disturbed he was getting and pulled him into a hug. "Of course not, Spencer." She held him for a few moments as she looked at everyone else. "Please sit down; you really need to hear what we have to say," she begged and she released Reid.

"Sit down, My Chocolate Adonis, or they will never tell us what's going on," Garcia put in from the laptop.

"Now I'm really confused," Morgan started. "What's more important than getting home to everyone after what happened?" His eyes fixed on Kahlan's. "And you don't look too upset for a woman who just lost her husband!"

She sighed and gave him a hard look. "If you would sit down and shut up, we might just tell you!"

JJ placed a restraining hand on Morgan's arm. "Come on, Derek."

Morgan huffed, but sat down beside the laptop as his eyes locked with Rossi's, but Rossi's face didn't give anything away.

"How about a drink?" Sebastian asked politely.

"I think they need to hear what we have to say first," Kahlan told him.

"And if this is about Hotch, what the hell is he doing here?" Morgan put in still unable to control his anger.

"This is my house!" Bartles told him as he fixed him with a serious look.

Morgan met his stare and after a moment, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole thing is messed up."

Chuck laughed. "You have no idea how messed up, yet!"

Kahlan smacked his shoulder and her look told him to shut up, and he sank into his seat a little. Kahlan shook her head and then looked at them all including the laptop. "This is about Hotch, and what you are about to find out may be a little hard to believe, but. . ." she paused not sure how to continue.

"Just say it, Kiddo," Rossi urged with a smile.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled. "The reason I haven't raced home to the kids or bothered to take care of anything is because Hotch is not dead."

They were silent: some in confusion, some in obvious sympathy for a woman whom they thought had lost her mind, and some in clear disbelief.

She looked at Rossi and grinned. "That went well," she said and her sarcasm wasn't missed.

"Now, hold up," Morgan started again as he looked back and forth between them and then looked at Chuck who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back mirth. Morgan shot him a dirty look and then turned back to Kahlan. "What do you mean he's not dead? We saw his damn body! We saw how whatever it was tore him up inside!"

"I don't appreciate you talking to my wife like that, Agent!" Hotch offered in his Unit Chief Tone as he came in through the swinging door.

Mack crossed herself, Morgan's Jaw dropped, all the blood drained from JJ's face, Garcia gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, Cam's eyes grew wider than they had ever been, and Reid's eyes darted around as his mind tried to process what his eyes were seeing.

Chuck laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "That was priceless!" He suddenly slammed his hand down on the table making most of them jump. "I so should have videoed that!"

"Alright, Chuck," Kahlan uttered and then went to stand beside her husband who still had Morgan fixed with his stare. "It's fine, Aaron. He's just upset."

Hotch's eyes cut to her and then he sighed a little. "I am really sorry about shocking you all like this."

Morgan stood up slowly as he looked around at his teammates. "What the hell is going on?"

Rossi grinned. "Like Kahlan said, Hotch isn't dead."

"I don't und. . . How. . . What?" Reid stammered.

"I saw your lifeless body! You can't be standing here!" Morgan insisted with eyes full of suspicion.

Hotch took a deep breath and Kahlan nudged him toward the seat at the head of the table, and she took a deep breath. "Let's all sit down and discuss this like the intelligent adults we all are."

Morgan wasn't having any of it, though; he shook his head. "It's not possible!"

"I don't care how, and just so glad to see you," JJ blurted out and jumped up and went to Hotch and gave him a hug.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad to see you, too," he told her quietly.

Morgan still shook his head. "Get away from him, JJ! We don't know what the hell is going on. . ."

"Sit down and shut up, Derek!" Rossi demanded and the look in his eyes commanded obedience, and a shocked Derek actually sat down; Rossi normally never got mad but when he did, people listened, quickly. Rossi took a deep breath and waited for Hotch, JJ, and Kahlan to sit down. Once they were, he smiled. "We will go over the how in just a few, but I promise you, this is the Hotch we all know and love and he is still in charge of this team!"

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he sat back in the seat. "You sure about that, Man?"

Rossi smiled. "Yes. I promise you that it is."

Morgan turned to his boss. "I'm sorry, Man, but you. . ."

Hotch held up his hand to stall anymore comments. "I know, and I'm sorry, but if you would just let me try to explain. . ."

"I'd say it's time for that drink," Sebastian offered as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Mack looked at the swinging door. "And exactly why is he in on this?"

Chuck started to laugh again, but quickly shut up with Kahlan's look and then she smiled at Mack. "He's very pivotal to the reason Hotch is here, so cut him some slack."

Bartles came back in carrying a tray full of beer bottles. "Dinner is ready if you would like to eat while you talk," he told Hotch as he passed the beers out.

Hotch looked at the team and he figured none of them would be able to eat until they had discussed what was needed, and he wasn't even sure they would be able to then. He took a deep breath. "I think we'll wait."

"Someone, anyone, please tell me that is My Liege really sitting there and not just some messed up holographic version and you all are playing a cruel trick on me!" Garcia pleaded as she looked around the table.

JJ smiled. "That's him and he's as solid as he ever was, Pen."

"Thank the gods, the fairies, the minions, and whoever else may have had a hand in this! I didn't know how I was ever going to face the BAU again without being able to see that perfect profile through your office window every morning!"

Kahlan smiled; she knew the whole team loved Hotch but Garcia was certainly the most colorful about it.

"I know what this is," Reid started as he studied Hotch.

"You do?" Morgan asked him flabbergasted. "Then could you please explain it to us?"

Reid swallowed. "Remember when Zimmerman started going on and on about attacking an FBI agent?" he asked the team and then looked at his boss. "You must have figured out he wanted to kill you and then faked your death, but for the life of me I can't figure out how you did it."

Mack's jaw dropped. "But why wouldn't you trust us with that?!"

Hotch sighed. "That's not it at all. I would never put you all through that by choice."

"If you would just let us explain instead of jumping to conclusions," Kahlan tried as she sat forward a little.

"Yes. Please be good little children and listen to Mommy and Daddy," Rossi ordered.

Morgan huffed, but he didn't offer up any argument.

Kahlan looked at her husband. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

He took a deep breath. "This is my mess, so I will try and clean it up."

She gave him a smile as she squeezed his thigh under the table in encouragement.

Hotch swallowed and looked at them all. "Zimmerman was telling the truth. He did attack me and I would have died as bad as it was if it wasn't for the Detective," he started as he gave Sebastian a nod.

Reid opened his mouth, but quickly shut it with a look from Rossi. "Go on, Aaron."

"Well. . ." He took another deep breath. "For the detective to save me he had to do something to me and that made you all think I was dying and eventually made you think I was dead."

"Do something to you? What do you mean?" Cam asked before anyone else could.

"You are going to have to give more detail than that, Hun," Kahlan told her husband as she took in everyone's confused looks.

"May I?" Bartles interrupted as he locked eyes with Hotch.

Hotch licked his lips and gestured to the table. "Go ahead."

Bartles stood up. "I was able to save Agent Hotchner because I turned him into a vampire, just like me."

A laugh escaped Morgan. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

JJ's eyes narrowed as she studied the man and then looked at Hotch. "No, really, what happened?"

"He's telling you the truth," Hotch told them seriously.

Reid shook his head. "That's not possible!"

Bartles closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he'd changed and his smile showed his pearly white fangs.

Morgan flinched back in his seat. "What the hell?!"

"Na. . . na. . .No! That's some sort of trick, right? Ta. . . tell me I'm seeing things!" Mack insisted as she shoved her chair back away from the detective who was sitting beside her.

"Holy Moly, Batman!" Garcia yelled as she grinned.

"He can't turn into a bat, but that's funny!" Chuck offered as he laughed at everyone's expressions.

Morgan looked at Sebastian for a few more seconds and then looked at Hotch and started shaking his head. "There's no way!"

"Derek. . ." Kahlan started.

Morgan stood up. "Hotch is not a damn monster!"

"You can do that, too?" JJ asked him.

Hotch inhaled through his nose and nodded as he closed his eyes and forced himself to change. When he opened them, JJ gasped. "Please don't be afraid," Hotch urged them all as he looked at them.

Mack teared up. "But that's not possible," she muttered.

Bartles changed himself back to normal and sat back down. "It is possible and the sooner you all accept that, the quicker you all can move on."

Hotch changed back and looked at them again; they had feel silent again.

"Turn into a wolf, Sebastian," Chuck quickly urged with a big grin. When he felt most of them looking at him, he laughed. "It's cool as shit!"

Hotch shook his head. "Charles!"

Chuck ducked his head. "Sorry, but it was cool."

"So you all knew about this?!" Morgan wanted to know as he looked at Rossi, Kahlan, and Chuck.

"Not until this morning," Rossi started to explain. "And we were just as shocked as you all are, but believe me, if this is the only way we can have him that doesn't put him in a damn casket, then so be it."

JJ swallowed hard and looked at her boss and man she loved as a brother. "You would really be dead if you weren't like this?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. It was the only way to save me so to speak."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you need us to do?" she asked apparently only really worried about helping him.

Hotch gave her a smile. He knew the mother instinct JJ always felt for the team would pervade against any fear or doubt she was feeling. "There isn't really anything you have to do besides accept it."

Morgan slammed his fist down on the table as he shook his head. "This is not happening!"

Hotch looked at him and then the rest of the team. Garcia smiled. "You know I'm open to all kinds of crazy, so I love you no matter what!"

"Thanks, Penelope. I appreciate that," Hotch told her with a smile.

"And if Kay still loves him, then you know he's still Hotch, so no worries from me," Cam put in as he put his arm around his wife.

She giggled. "I love you, too, Puddin."

Kahlan turned to Reid, Mack, and Morgan and she licked her lips. She couldn't tell what they were thinking and that bothered her.

Hotch stood up. "You know what? I think they might need some time to discuss this on their own." He looked at his wife and Chuck. "Come on. Let's give them some privacy."

Kahlan slowly stood up. "But. . ."

Hotch gave her a hard look. "They obviously need time to decide if this is something they can deal with."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked back at the reluctant team members. "But we can. . ."

"We can always block their memories like I suggested to begin with," Sebastian offered as he stood up.

Hotch shook his head. "No! No one will be force into this." He took a deep breath and looked at his team. "If they can't handle this or decide that they want nothing to do with this, then. . ." He took a shuddering breath. "Then I guess I will have to. . . leave the BAU."

"What?!" Kahlan and Rossi both yelled at the same time.

Hotch held up his hand. "You both said I had to tell them, that they had to know the truth." He sighed. "If they can't accept me as I now am, we can't continue as a team and that mean I will have to leave the BAU," he finished as his voice choked up a bit. "If need be, I guess. . ." He shook his head a little and the defeat in his eyes broke Kahlan's heart. "If need be we could even leave Virginia, maybe start over somewhere else," he offered as his eyes watered.

Kahlan put her hand on his chest and gave him a small smile. "I will support you on whatever decision you feel you need to make," she vowed as she locked eyes with him.

Rossi ran a hand down his face in frustration as he looked at the team members who had yet to offer up support and he shook his head. He knew Hotch loved the BAU almost as much as he loved his whole family and he knew that it was killing Hotch to even suggest leaving it. He took a deep breath. "Go ahead," he told the Hotchners as he gestured to the door. "We'll talk."

Kahlan grabbed Chuck's shoulder and pulled him up as she looked at Sebastian. They both moved to the door knowing they were not going to be part of that suggestion. Chuck shot a look to Cam and Cam gave him a quick nod as if to say he'd try his best.

Morgan ran a hand over his head and then stood up in anger before Hotch could go out the door. "Just wait a minute!"

Hotch and Kahlan turned back to him.

He licked his lips and stood up and squared his shoulders. "Now you have to admit, this is some freaky shit. . ."

"I know this is a shock and I know it's a lot to handle, but if you all can't. . ." Hotch started.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?!" Morgan demanded and Hotch fell silent. Morgan took a deep breath. "While I still don't understand all this, and you will have to explain it all – possibly several times – for me to truly process it." He took a step closer to his boss. "But I don't care if you turn purple and sprout four more arms; you are not leaving the BAU. That's your home and you are the Unit Chief!"

A smile grew on Kahlan's face and she gave him a nod of thanks.

"But, Derek. If you can't. . ."

"I always have your back, Hotch. You know that! If there is anything I can do. . . although I get the feeling you don't need me as much as you did before, but I will do anything for you, Man. You're not only my boss, you're my brother, and I love you," he offered as he went all the way to him and held out his hand.

Hotch gave him a grin and took his hand and shook it as he pulled him into a one armed hug. "Thanks, Derek. That really means a lot."

Once Morgan pulled away, Hotch looked at Reid and Mack. "If this scares you. . ."

Mack stood up. "To be perfectly honest, Hotch, you have always scared me a little, sometimes more than others, so this isn't really anything new. It will take some getting used to, but I'm willing because I couldn't stand the thought of not having you for a boss," she told him seriously as she went to him and pulled him into a hug.

Once she was done, Hotch looked at Reid, and he could hear Reid's heart beating out a quick rhythm that matched the movement of him chewing on his lips. "Spencer?"

Reid looked at the rest of the team and then looked at Hotch as he stood up. "But I don't understand. . ."

"Dr. Reid," Sebastian started to get his attention. "I promise that after this initial discussion and diner, that I will sit down with you and answer any and all questions you may have. Agent Hotchner is new at this, so he may not be able to answer all of the questions you may have."

Reid nodded to him. "That would be great," he told him and then looked at Hotch as he stepped towards him. "I guess it really doesn't matter if I fully understand it or not. You are Hotch and I will do whatever I need to. You are not breaking our team, our family, up!"

Hotch sighed in relief and pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Yeah," JJ offered with a big smile. "We're family and families stick together no matter what!"

Reid pulled away from Hotch, and Hotch looked at them all and a tear escaped his eye. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you all are willing to put up with me. I don't know what this all even means yet, but I promise to do my best and hopefully you will not regret making this decision."

"Please! Like you could ever disappoint anyone but yourself," Kahlan but in with a look to her husband, and they all laughed.

*I have to put this in: Thomas Gibson, Hotch, is up as a nominee for the People's Choice Awards - Favorite Crime Drama Actor – and as a reader of mine – **YOU MUST GO VOTE!** Here's the link: vote. peopleschoice #!/home/all/79/2 (remember – no spaces) Also, Criminal Minds is up for Favorite Crime Drama, so you better vote for that, too! You should be able to find it once you get to the People's Choice Awards site. And I believe you can vote multiple times, so bookmark the page for TG and every damn time you sign onto the internet – **VOTE!** We can make him get on the ballot, and then we can make him win if we try hard enough! You know he deserves it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Story I – Chapter 13**

"So can we eat?" Rossi asked everyone with a big grin. He knew the team would come through and stand by their leader even if they were a little reluctant to begin with.

"I am starving," Reid put in as he made his way back to the seat, and they all laughed. For being the skinniest, Reid always had the biggest appetite.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "Do you eat?"

Hotch gave her a small smile. "I can, yes."

Kahlan giggled. _And here we go with a thousand questions._

"Can? But you don't have to?" JJ asked with concerned filled eyes. Hotch's look told her he didn't, and she shook her head. "Well, at least I won't have to force it on you like before."

Rossi laughed. "No, you'll still have to force him because he'll have to keep up appearances when we're on cases."

She sighed as she looked at Hotch. "It's a good thing we love you."

Sebastian grabbed Chuck's arm before he could sit down. "Help me bring dinner in."

"But I want to hear all of the questions!" he blurted out.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled him towards the kitchen. "You've heard them all already," he insisted and they went through the door.

Morgan took a deep breath. "While I'm sure there are a thousand things we need to know, what's the biggest thing we have to worry about immediately?"

Hotch took a deep breath and was about to tell him how he had to make sure he fed, but the kitchen door swung open.

"Keeping this all secret," Sebastian answered as he came back through the door holding a massive tray.

Morgan's nostrils flared as soon as the aromas filled the room, and he sat up trying to see what was on the tray. Sebastian smiled at all of the interested looks and sat the tray down as Chuck came in with a stack of plates and handful of silverware and sat them down on the table. Sebastian frowned at him. "Pass those out, please."

Chuck huffed, but did as Rossi chuckled. "Seven hundred years makes old school even too new."

Reid's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Seven hundred years?"

Sebastian laughed as he put the serving dishes on the table as he balanced the big tray on one hand. "Almost, but not quite." He turned to Chuck. "But I don't care how young you are, manners are a must."

Chuck sat down with a flop and tucked his napkin into the neck of his shirt. "You mean like this?"

"Charles! Stop embarrassing me!" Kahlan insisted, and they all laughed.

Hotch shook his head and sighed. "This looks excellent, Sebastian. What is it?"

Sebastian put the tray on a side table, sat down, and picked up the first serving dish. "This is one of my mother's family recipes: roasted veal and garden vegetables," he explained as he took some of the juicy meat and passed the dish to Hotch.

"Veal?! As in baby cow?!" Garcia exclaimed with her face scrunched up in pure disgust.

"I've offended you?" Sebastian asked clearly upset.

"And she's not there so she doesn't have to eat it," Cam told him quickly. "She has very weird eating habits."

Sebastian winced. "I am sorry. Would you like me to disconnect and then reconnect when we are done?"

"That's not necessary, but thank you. She doesn't have to watch," Cam offered and then nudged his wife. "Go get a drink or something."

She huffed as she got up from her seat. "And here I thought he was cool!" They all laughed as they watched her leave the screen.

Morgan smiled. "Don't worry about my Baby Girl; she's used to us eating all kinds of things."

Sebastian frowned as he studied him for second and then looked back at the screen. "You're 'Baby Girl'? Is this one of those open relationship things?"

Rossi almost spit out his beer. He laughed at the detective's confused look as he wiped his face and then smiled at him. "No. Agent Morgan and Garcia call each other all kinds of pet names because they are best friends and have been for a while. Garcia is married to the man on the screen with her."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now who's embarrassed?" he uttered under his breath and they all laughed some more.

Bartles nodded as he considered it and took some of the vegetables out of the next dish and then passed it on. "I can see your whole group is very close. I just wasn't sure exactly how close."

Kahlan giggled. "I can see where it might be a little strange to an outsider, but I assure you. There aren't any improprieties going on."

Sebastian raised his hands. "Not that I was judging! I try to be very open and truly believe that everyone has a right to his or her own choices. I was just trying to understand."

Rossi took the veggies from Kahlan. "Don't worry. I'm still trying to understand them."

Sebastian chuckled as he passed around a basket of bread.

Once everyone had their plates full and had started eating, Sebastian smiled at everyone's obvious like of the meal. JJ looked at him. "This is really great. I would love to know which spices you put on these potatoes."

"As stereotypical as it may sound, my mother was from Transylvania and she was an amazing cook, but as per your request, I would gladly give you the recipe. I'm just not sure you would find the proper ingredients at your local market."

"Yeah, Wal-Mart doesn't sell eye of newt and bat's wing," Chuck joked, and most of them laughed.

Sebastian was clearly offended, though. "Are you accusing my mother of being a witch?"

Chuck almost chocked on the big piece of roasted broccoli he'd shoved into his mouth, and he shot a look to Kahlan begging for help.

Kahlan shook her head. "Ignore him, Sebastian. He was just trying to be funny. He is actually a really decent guy when you get to know him."

Sebastian took a deep breath, but Reid put down his fork and fixed him with a serious look. "Are you saying witches are real?"

Hotch huffed and took a drink of his beer. "You're sitting here with two vampires and you're questioning the validity of witches?"

Reid quirked his mouth as he considered Hotch's words and then nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Are all monsters real?" Mack asked and they could all hear a hint of fear in her tone. Rossi shot her a stern look, though, and she quickly shook her head. "Not that you are. . . I mean. I don't think. . ."

"It's fine, Jamie. I think we all understand what you meant," Kahlan offered to calm her down.

"I really meant no offense," Mack quickly added, though, with an apologetic look to Sebastian.

"None taken, but yes. How do you think all those stories came into existence? They are all based in truth to a point," he told her with an evil grin and then took a bite of his dinner.

Everyone shared looks and Hotch took a deep breath and studied his new mentor. "You said keeping this a secret is the most important thing. You didn't just mean from humans, did you?"

Sebastian swallowed, sighed as he wiped his face, and put his napkin down. "There are many things left for you to learn and you can take all the time you need. I will always be available to you to help, but there are things you need to know before you head home. We should get together tomorrow, but I think tonight, you and your team have absorbed enough for one day. Let us enjoy the rest of this wonderful meal and the company."

"So we can't ask any more questions?" JJ asked him with furrowed brows.

"Come on, Sebastian. You're sitting with a table full of profilers. They ask questions in their sleep," Chuck offered with a grin as he looked at the team.

Sebastian looked at them all and then sighed. "I see your point."

Kahlan giggled. "Let's try not to ask too many, though."

XXX

Dinner was finished with a few general questions, and while Garcia was having just as much fun as Chuck with finding out all about vampire things, when talked turned to the requirement of drinking blood, she cringed and said Chase needed her and she left the room.

Hotch cringed when it seemed like the whole team was in league with Kahlan. Once they found out human blood was the best for him, they were all offering up ideas on how to get it and make sure he had a steady supply. Reid went on and on about how blood banks and hospitals could only keep blood for a certain amount of time. After asking Sebastian about whether or not the freshness of blood mattered and he said it didn't, Reid suggested that Kahlan should contact them about buying what they could no longer use. Kahlan agreed with a smile.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "I don't have to drink human."

Morgan chuckled. "Don't even try it, Man. You know we all only want what's best for you."

Sebastian smiled as he stood up and started gathering up the empty plates around him. JJ stood up, though. "We can do that."

He balked. "I will not have a guest in my home doing the cleanup," he insisted as he tried to take her plate from her hands.

JJ refused to let it go. "You cooked; we can clean!"

Rossi smiled at them both. "You may be stronger, Detective, but I bet she's more stubborn," he told him as he stood up and grabbed Hotch's plate. "We can all help. We're a team and that's how we act."

Sebastian wilted. "Well, if you must."

Chuck laughed as he stood up and grabbed Mack's plate. "I've learned through the years it's best to listen to them. They can get a little cranky when they don't get their way."

Morgan reached over and hit him on the shoulder. "You and Kahlan are a hell of a lot more stubborn than we are!"

"Alright, Children! Let's not embarrass ourselves any more in front of our host, please," Rossi begged.

Sebastian laughed. "You all are just like a family."

Chuck grabbed the serving dish closest to him. "Besides, I'm hoping that once we get cleaned up, you'll show them how you can turn into a wolf."

"You were serious about that?!" Mack asked with wide eyes.

Rossi laughed as he saw Hotch sinking lower into his chair. "Yes he was."

"You can do that, too?" Reid asked Hotch enthusiastically.

Hotch sighed. "Not yet. I haven't learned how."

Sebastian's smile was encouraging. "It will come."

Kahlan looked at them all looking rather excited. "You know you are going to have to show them some of the stuff."

Hotch stood up and grabbed the dishes in front of his wife. "Let's get everything cleaned up first."

"Yes!" Chuck hollered as he took a handful of dishes to the kitchen.

Hotch shook his head as he followed him.

XXX

Once everything was cleaned up – the team demanded that they all help with the dishes – they started to journey outside. Chuck led the way, and Hotch and Kahlan brought up the rear with everyone else in the middle. Morgan was even carrying the laptop so Garcia could witness whatever was going to happen, too.

Kahlan pulled on Hotch's arm and brought him closer. "Are you going to have fun with them like you did with me?"

He grinned and the mischievous glint in his eye made her smile, but he shrugged. "Maybe I should be nice and take it slow with them."

She huffed. "I think you should scare the shit out of them."

He chuckled. "And what if Morgan drops and breaks Sebastian's laptop?"

She shrugged. "We can buy him another."

"Be nice," he whispered as JJ glanced back at them.

Kahlan pulled him to a stop. "I will give you anything to make Derek scream like a girl."

His eyes went wide. "Kahlan!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

She moved closer to him and grinned wickedly. "Anything," she mouthed as she flicked her brows and then turned on her heel and caught up with the rest of the group.

_Anything?_ He swallowed as a quiver ran through him. He ran a hand down his face and moved to catch up, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story I – Chapter 14**

Hotch took a deep breath as he shut the gate to the back yard behind him. He watched Kahlan as she walked with her hand in the crook of Rossi's elbow, and he mentally smiled.

"Alright, Sebastian, you have to show them the wolf trick first!" Chuck pleaded with a big grin.

Sebastian sighed. "Only if it will make you shut up about it."

Chuck put his right hand over his heart. "Promise."

Sebastian looked at everyone to make sure they were watching and he smiled.

"Ohhhh. I so wish I was there!" Garcia oozed loudly so Morgan held the laptop steady, and Garcia held her breath as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Here, I'll hold that," Hotch offered from the other side of the group and Morgan suddenly realized his hands were empty and Hotch was brandishing the laptop.

"Ha. . . How did. . . My. . . Damn, Hotch!" he sputtered as he ran a hand over his head. "I didn't even see you move," he insisted as his voice grew quieter and he looked around at everyone else wondering if he'd lost his mind or if Hotch had truly just warped passed him. "Did you see that?!" he wanted to know.

Reid licked his lips as he shook his head, and Mack was wild eyed again and moved a little closer to Rossi as she stared at Hotch. "Can you teleport?"

Chuck laughed. "Nah, they just move really fast." He went and put his arm around Morgan's shoulders. "Jeeze, Derek, did that scare you?"

Morgan shoved him away. "No! I just wasn't expecting that!" he insisted as he stood up straighter.

"I thought I'd hold this so you could focus on Sebastian. I wouldn't want you dropping the man's laptop in excitement," Hotch offered innocently.

"Oh, alright. Thanks. I guess," Morgan uttered as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, try not to do that again. You almost gave me vertigo," Cam put in with a grin from the screen.

Hotch turned the screen and looked at it as he winced. "Sorry."

"Give it here," Kahlan ordered as she went over to her husband and took it from him. She gave him a little smile and then turned to Sebastian. "I think they're ready."

Sebastian nodded and quickly dropped to the ground in his wolf form, and Garcia actually squealed with glee.

Morgan gasped and stumbled back a step, JJ smiled, and Reid's jaw dropped as he was left speechless. Mack surprised them all, though, by not being surprised or scared; she took a step towards the animal and looked at Hotch. "Can I get closer?"

Hotch moved closer to her as he eyed the wolf. "I don't know."

The wolf let out a little whine and moved closer to her and Hotch tensed. He didn't know anything about being a wolf and he wasn't sure how safe it was for his youngest member to be close to it, but he knew he'd try to protect her if it came down to it.

The wolf looked at him and then looked back to Mack and stepped even closer to her. It was almost like he'd read Hotch's thoughts and Hotch was surprised to feel himself calm down, and he suddenly knew the wolf wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them. He smiled. "Go ahead, Jamie. He won't hurt you."

She smiled and closed the gap between them and reached out a slow hand, back of hand up, and let the wolf take in her scent. "I've always loved wolves," she whispered reverently.

Garcia clapped as the wolf moved even closer and let Mack touch it. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen! You are the luckiest girl alive!"

Mack smiled at the laptop and then stepped back away from the wolf because she didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I told you!" Chuck beamed.

Kahlan eyed the rest of the team. "Go ahead, Derek. Introduce yourself."

Morgan shook his head so fast, he almost fell over with the movement. "Nah. I'm fine right where I am."

Kahlan had to bite back a laugh; they all knew about Morgan's innate fear of wild animals.

JJ giggled and grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him toward the wolf. She stopped just out of reach and looked at Hotch. "You think he understands us?"

Hotch looked at the wolf and smiled. "Yes," he said with certainty even though he wasn't quite sure how he knew.

"I wonder what it feels like to be a wolf," Reid muttered as he reached out and ran his fingers through the wolf's fur.

"I'm sure that will be one of the many questions you ask," JJ told him with a smile.

"Alright. I think it's time we stopped treating our host as an experiment. . ." Rossi started.

JJ gasped and Reid smiled as Sebastian changed right in front of them and straighten his shirt as he looked at Rossi. "I didn't feel that way at all, Agent Rossi. They were just curious."

"Cause it's cool as shit!" Chuck insisted again.

"Yes, Charles. It's cool as shit, as you keep stating," Sebastian agreed as he stepped up to the man and leaned in close. "It's even cooler being the wolf," he whispered and Chuck's grin grew even wider.

Sabastian let out a little chuckle and turned back to the group. "What else can I show you?"

Kahlan looked towards the two story house and then back to the experienced vampire. "Can you climb that?" she asked as she pointed.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Hotch. "Show them."

"But I. . ." Hotch tried as he shook his head.

"You can," Sebastian insisted.

"Ohhhhh, please," Garcia drew out as she held her hands up in prayer like fashion.

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the house.

Kahlan and Rossi shared a look. Hotch was afraid of heights normally, and she didn't want him to embarrass himself. "Maybe you could just show him how since he isn't too sure," she offered with a look to the detective.

Sebastian eyed her for a moment, looked at Hotch, and then nodded. "Of course," he offered and then moved to the house. He jumped about half way up it, scaled the rest, and then disappeared over the roof line.

"Now, that's cool as shit!" Morgan exclaimed as he smiled. They were all watching the roof waiting for Bartles to come back into view.

"That was pretty amazing," Reid offered in agreement.

"You don't have to be afraid of heights anymore, Aaron. You won't fall, but even if you did, you won't be hurt," Sebastian whispered into Hotch's ear from behind.

Hotch tensed and turned, but he was gone. He took a deep breath and looked at his team who hadn't even noticed the vampire.

Sebastian appeared back on top of the house. "Anyone want to try it with me?"

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _Come on Hotchner! If you can't use this to your advantage, then what good is it? _He stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and then locked eyes with his wife as she turned to him. She looked unsure, but Hotch smiled and went towards the group.

He went to Morgan. "Come on, Derek," he insisted and then grabbed him so quickly that Morgan couldn't even register what was about to happen. "You think it's cool watching, let's see how you like doing it." Hotch offered with a wicked grin and leapt into the air. He and Morgan both soared up and to Kahlan's delight, Morgan shrieked the whole way, and they all laughed.

Hotch had jumped so hard, that they landed on the roof effortlessly. Morgan apparently didn't notice, though, because he was still latched onto his boss with his eyes squeezed shut. Hotch started to pry him off. "You can let go, now, Derek. You're safe."

Morgan's foot scraped around on the roof trying to make sure Hotch was telling the truth. Once he was sure he was on a solid surface, he opened his eyes and shoved Hotch away from him as he took a step back.

Hotch quickly grabbed his arm, though, because Morgan had moved too close to the edge. "Easy!"

Morgan eyed the long drop and backed away from it as he gave Hotch a dirty look. "Don't ever do that again!"

Hotch looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I thought you would like it since you found it so cool."

Morgan straightened his shirt and tried to find some of his lost dignity. "Yeah. . . Well. . . A warning might have been nice!"

Hotch nodded. "I'll try not to do that again without your permission."

Morgan huffed but then looked at the edge again. "How am I supposed to get back down?!"

"Allow me," Sebastian offered as stepped forward.

Morgan eyed him warily. "You don't have a fire escape?"

He shook his head. "No. Sorry. I can go get the ladder if you need it."

Morgan's eyes narrowed as he went over to the edge and looked down to find everyone staring up at him and still laughing amongst themselves. He straightened himself back up and tried to look braver than he felt. He shot a hard look to his boss. "Just get me down!"

Hotch bit back a chuckle and nodded as he stepped forward. "Hang on," he offered as he grabbed him in a bear hug and jumped.

Morgan cringed and held his breath as he waited to land.

"Welcome back, My Mocha Tiger," Garcia told him with a smile as they all saw him still clinging to Hotch.

"Tiger? More like house cat," Chuck put in with a laugh as Morgan finally let go of his boss.

"Let's see how you like it," Hotch offered slyly as he grabbed Chuck and did the same thing to him.

Chuck laughed, though, as he went up and as soon as he landed he smiled at everyone still on the ground. "That was awesome!" he yelled as they cheered. He turned back to Hotch. "Do it again!"

Hotch shook his head. "I should have known."

Sebastian laughed. "You did say he was crazy."

Hotch huffed and then smiled wickedly at Chuck. "Have a nice trip," he told him and pushed him right off the roof.

That made Chuck scream right along with everyone else as they watched him falling helplessly.

Hotch was to the ground before he hit, though, and caught him with a grin. "Was that awesome, too?" he asked with raised brows.

Chuck struggled out of Hotch's arms and then fixed him with a deadly look as he straighten. "You're lucky shooting you wouldn't do anything except ruin your shirt!" he hollered and everyone laughed.

Sebastian landed beside Hotch without a sound, and he smiled at his protégé. "Impressive. You're even stronger than other young ones I've seen."

Hotch cheeks heated with the praise, and Kahlan wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's my man!"

"Aaron excels at everything he does," Rossi offered and the 'proud papa' seeping into his tone couldn't be missed.

Hotch turned to him and smiled, but Rossi backed up a step and held his hand up. "But you try that shit with me, and you'll be grounded for a week!" he told him and they all laughed.

XXX

After a few more demonstrations, Hotch decided to call it a night. He could tell his whole team was tired, and when he really looked at Kahlan, he could tell she was exhausted even though she was covering it up. Sebastian offered for Reid to stay the night at his house so they could talk, and everyone else headed back to the hotel. Hotch planned on having one more meeting with the detective, but he promised the team that they would head back home by afternoon; so they all bid each other 'goodnight' and headed to their rooms.

Kahlan stopped to give Rossi a hug and Hotch went ahead and opened their room. He sighed as he looked around. _Has it really only been one day?_ He turned when he felt a hand on his back, and Kahlan grinned at him. "I owe you double."

"Double?" he asked with furrowed brows.

She giggled. "You made Derek and Chuck both scream. Now, that, was awesome," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He shook his head, but he grinned. "I have to admit, that was fun."

She giggled some more and then flicked her brows, but he took a step back. "Can I take a rain check, though?"

She tried not to frown as she studied him. "Of course."

He gave her a small smile and then went towards his bag.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" she asked with a soft voice as she went up behind him.

"Nothing," he told her as he turned and looked towards the wall. "Except that Dave's on one side and Mack's on the other." He cringed. "That'd be almost as bad as one of the kids hearing us."

She giggled as she nodded. "That's true." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be home tomorrow."

He nodded and then turned back to his bag and got his pajamas out of it.

She studied him and the tilt of his shoulders and knew it was more than that, and she sighed. "Why don't you go take a nice long, hot shower?" she offered as she placed a tender hand on his back. She knew his mind was probably reeling from everything it was trying to process now that he had a moment to himself.

He looked over his shoulder at her and then nodded again. "That sounds nice."

She smiled. "Go ahead. Then we can relax in each other's arms and drift off into dreamland together."

He smiled as he turned and leaned down and kissed the end of her nose. "That sounds even better."

She giggled as she shoved him towards the bathroom and he chuckled as he went. She watched as he shut the door behind him, and she sighed. _We'll get you through this, Hun._


	15. Chapter 15

**Story I – Chapter 15**

Hotch sat his pajamas down on the counter by the sink and placed his hands on it as he leaned in and sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. After a moment, he looked back towards the door and thought about the woman on the other side of it. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and focused on listening to his own heart. It was beating really slowly. _What if this makes me where I can't perform? _He thought of all of the normal bodily functions needed to make love, and he cringed. _God, what if I can't?_ _Maybe that's why Sebastian is alone. Shit!_

He shook his head as he got undressed and then moved to the shower. He stopped, though, as he looked back towards the door. _I guess there's only one way to find out._ He took a deep breath and tried to stimulate himself. After several minutes and not feeling anything, he closed his eyes and imagined the last time he and his wife had made love, but that didn't help either. _No!_

"Everything alright, Hun?" Kahlan asked as she opened the door.

He turned towards the shower as his cheeks heated at being caught. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked as he stepped into the tub.

"Well, I didn't hear the water come on, so I wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep in here," she offered with a grin as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry," he offered quickly. "I'll hurry. I know you have got to be tired."

She studied him. "No more than you, I bet."

He shrugged and bent down and started the water.

She didn't like the way he wouldn't look at her. "Are you sure you're alright, Aaron?"

He took a deep breath and finally met her eyes. "Yeah. I'll just be a moment."

She sighed. "Take your time."

He tried to give her a small smile, but he didn't quite pull it off.

She turned towards the door and then stopped and turned back to him. "You still can."

He frowned. "What?"

She stepped closer and locked eyes with him. "You can still make love to me, Aaron."

He took a shuddering breath. "How do you know?"

She gave him a crooked smile. "Because I asked Sebastian."

He balked as turned the water off and stepped back out of the tub. "You asked him?!"

She sighed. "Calm down. I didn't come out and ask him if you can still get it up, Aaron. I do have a little more tact than that."

He cringed. "What did you say?"

"All I did was ask him if we would still be able to be as close as we've always been, but I think he understood." She put a hand on his chest. "And he assured me we could."

He wilted, though, as he licked his lips. "But I just tired. . ."

She knew he had because she could see how red a certain part of his anatomy was. She shook her head. "Damn, Aaron. Cut yourself some slack! You've had enough stress in the last couple days to put any normal man in a mental institution! It's no wonder your body doesn't want to respond."

He took a deep breath. "You really think that's it?"

She smiled as she cupped the side of his cheek. "Yes, Aaron, and I'm sorry if I pressured you. I just thought it would help you relax, but we both know your brain needs some time to process all of this. Give yourself a chance to get comfortable in your new skin so to speak, and you'll be fine."

His eyes searched hers. "I really hope you're right."

"I am," she insisted as she bent down and turned the hot water back on for him. "No stop worrying about that, get your ass under the water, and try to clear your mind. The rest of the night is for relaxing. After everything you've been through and everything you've learned, you need it."

He smiled as he grabbed the sides of her head with gentle hands. "I love you."

She returned the smile with one of her own. "And I love you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, softly. Once she pulled away, he gave her another smile. "You know, for some who is so impatient in so many ways, you sure do offer your dumb shmuck of a husband a lot of slack."

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Shmuck, maybe. . . sometimes, but dumb, never!"

He chuckled. "I don't deserve you."

She huffed. "Ok, now that's dumb!"

He pushed her towards the door. "Get out of here and let me take my shower."

She giggled as she went back out the door and shut it behind her. He sighed as he looked at it. _Please let her be right!_

XXX

Once he was done, she lifted up the covers and he climbed in beside her. She nestled into her spot and sighed as she started rubbing little circles on his chest. "Feel any better?"

He reached over and cut off the light. "Yes, actually. Thank you."

She smiled against him. "Good, now try to go to sleep, Hun."

He took a deep breath and squeezed her. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you," he told her and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him. "Night. I love you, too."

After a few moments, she shifted and he started rubbing her back. After a few more minutes, she shifted again and he frowned. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she offered as she moved and laid beside him instead of on him like normal.

He sat up. "What?" he asked as he turned the light back on.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Lay back down."

He shook his head. "It's not 'nothing'. I can see it in your face, Kahlan. What's wrong? Am I uncomfortable or something?"

"What? No!"

He cupped her cheek. "Then what is it? Talk to me."

She winced. "I can hear your heart beating."

"And that's nothing new."

She bit her lip. "But it's beating too slow and mines trying to mimic it like always."

He cringed as he wilted. "Shit! I didn't even think about that bothering you. It must be like lying next to a corpse almost."

She grabbed his hand. "It'll just take some getting used to. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed as he ran his hands down his face. "I am so sorry I've screwed everything up so much."

She smacked his chest and he flinched in surprise. She fixed him with a hard look. "And you know what? I don't care if I never get used to it! I don't care if I have to sleep on the damn floor! I'll do anything I need to do because at least I still have you! If we have to make a few adjustments, then so be it! That's a small price to pay compared to the alternative!"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." She sighed, and he pulled her into a hug. "We'll get this all figured out."

She nodded against his shoulder and after a moment, he released her and she grinned. "So lie down and roll onto your side. We haven't spooned in a while."

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am," he offered and did as he was told and she snuggled her back into his chest. "This work?" he asked as he nestled his chin on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and he felt her body releasing some of its tension. She nodded. "This feels good."

He reached over and turned out the light and then pulled her even closer to him. "I am sorry for putting you through all of this, Babe."

She rolled over to face him. "You're the one going through it, Aaron. I'm just happy to be along for the ride."

He sighed. "No. You're the one who had to suffer through thinking you'd lost your husband, then him coming back to you, and then finding out why. I can't imagine having to go through something like that." She went to open her mouth but he put a finger over her lips. "All I did was wake up confused and find out what happened. You definitely had the raw end of the deal."

She smiled. "Well. . . What's happened is far better than me getting here and you staying dead. I just pray that this is real and I'm not going to wake up alone tomorrow and find out this was all a dream."

He gave her a small smile. "Me, too."

She pushed on him. "Now be quiet. I'm tired."

He smiled and she rolled over and snuggled back up against him. "I love you, Hun. See you in the morning," she offered and then stifled a yawn.

"Love you, too, Babe. See you in the morning," he agreed and then closed his eyes. Once he felt and heard her heart move into a slower rhythm, he knew she was asleep. He sighed. He was tired but he couldn't get his mind to shut off. So many things were running through it that he almost felt like he was riding a merry-go-round with one of the kids.

_The kids. . ._ He mentally shook his head. _What the hell are the kids going to think about this?_ He huffed. _Joey will think it's cool just like her mother, Wyatt might, too, but Jack. . . I'm not sure what Jack will think._ As he thought about it, though, he smiled. _Although, Jack has learned to love all that stuff just as much as them._ He smiled even harder when he imagined all of the kids' reactions and he finally felt his mind clearing. _We'll get it all figured out._ He told himself and then drifted off to sleep.

XXX

At one point in the night, Kahlan awoke to Hotch twitching and moaning softly. She rolled over and cringed knowing he was having a nightmare. She moved closer and started stroking his hair. "Shhh, Aaron. You're ok," she whispered. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she figured it was Zimmerman's attack. _Maybe Sebastian should block that memory again._

She continued to stroke his hair and whisper to him until he calmed down and she smiled as she smoothed out the wrinkle in his brow with a gentle thumb. _Even a mighty vampire needs a little comfort now and then._ She rolled back over and when he unconsciously pulled her to his chest again, she smiled even more. "Sleep peacefully, My Love."

XXX

When Kahlan awoke again, she was alone in bed and she panicked for a second until the bathroom door opened. Hotch saw her awake and gave her a smile. As he stepped closer to her and when he heard her sigh in relief he was to her in an instant. "I'm sorry. I thought I would be done before you woke."

She smiled. "You may be super-fast, but I can still sense when you're not lying next to me."

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He pulled her into a hug and when he released her he smiled. "You want me to run and get you breakfast while you get ready?"

"Get ready?"

He frowned. "You're going back to Sebastian's with me, aren't you?"

"Oh? You want me to go? I thought maybe you wanted some privacy with him."

He huffed. "How would it not be private with you there? We're in this together, Babe."

She smiled. "Alright, I'll go," she agreed knowing he probably wanted another set of ears to help him remember everything. "You want Dave to go, too?"

He smiled. "That'd be nice."

She smiled again. "Then you go make sure he's up, go grab the coffees, and I'll be ready by the time you're back." She got up and pulled on his sleeve as he turned to the door. "But don't actually run. Use the SUV."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I was planning on it."

She giggled as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story I – Chapter 16**

When Hotch, Rossi, and Kahlan got to Sebastian's door, it opened to reveal a very tired looking Reid. Rossi chuckled. "You were up all night, weren't you?"

Reid shrugged as he smiled. "I could talk to him for a week straight and I still don't think I could learn it all."

Kahlan held out her coffee to the young man. "Here, I think you need this even more than I do."

His smile grew as wide as his eyes as he took the extra-large cup. "Thank you!"

She giggled; it was the least she could do because she was sure Reid would be even more invaluable to her husband in the coming months. "At least you can sleep on the jet back."

He nodded as he looked at the other SUV parked in the driveway. "Wake me when it's time to go."

Rossi pat him on the back and they moved to allow him to pass and when they turned back to the still open door, Sebastian smiled at them. "Good morning."

Hotch frowned. "I'm sorry he kept you up all night. If this isn't a good. . ."

Sebastian held up his hand. "Nonsense! You have things you need to learn so you can head back to your life," he insisted as he led the way inside. "Besides, I found my discussion with Dr. Reid very enjoyable."

Rossi chuckled as Sebastian led them to a cozy looking den. "Enjoyable is not a term I would use when describing having to spend the whole night talking."

Sabastian shook his head. "It's been a while since I've shared so much. It was nice reminiscing," he insisted as he gestured to the chairs. Hotch took a deep breath as the others sat down, and Sebastian frowned at him. "Are you uncomfortable with this, Aaron? I don't want to overtax you with too much information, but there are things you need to know."

He sighed, sat down, and ran a hand along the back of his neck. "No. I'm not uncomfortable, I just know this can't all be fun and games," he started as he fixed the detective with his stare. "What are the drawl backs, the down sides to all this?"

Sebastian's smile left him as he sat across from his new protégé and he nodded. "You are correct, and while most of it is – if I may borrow a phrase from your friend Charles: 'is cool as shit' – there are things you need to be worried about."

Kahlan and Rossi shared a look. Leave it to Hotch to start the morning off right. "Like what?" Kahlan asked him.

Sabastian sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "The smell of blood, for one."

Hotch frowned. "You mean like at crime scenes and such?"

The detective nodded. "It may bring the vampire out unexpectedly especially if you are starting to get hungry." He studied Hotch for a moment and then smiled. "Although, with the control you've already shown, I imagine you'll be able to put it away rather quickly."

"That's easy enough to handle," Rossi started with a grin. "We'll just make sure we're the only ones around him when we first enter a scene."

Kahlan nodded her agreement. "That or it will happen so quickly no one will even be able to see it."

Hotch looked at them. He knew they were just trying to keep this all as light as possible to try and make him feel better, but he needed to know what problems he might face. He looked back at the older vampire. "What else? What about keeping this a secret? Do I need to worry about anything or anyone coming after me?"

Sebastian winced and Kahlan scooted forward in her seat as her heart sped up. "Will the other. . . well, monsters for lack of a better word, come after him?" she asked as she looked at her husband and the concern that filled her eyes made him mentally cringe.

Sebastian sighed. "The other creatures. . . the monsters generally stay to themselves just like vampires. We all have to keep our existence a secret so we all keep a pretty low profile."

Kahlan sighed and relaxed a little, but Hotch studied him. "But?" he asked knowing one was coming.

The detective wilted. "But sometimes there are confrontations. Certain creatures have laid claim to certain areas and don't like it when others encroach. For instance, New Orleans is run by a powerful coven of witches and voodoo priestesses, and they really don't like vampires." He took a deep breath. "Upstate New York has a lot of werewolves, LA has a lot of shape shifters, and so on."

Rossi's eyes grew wide as he listened. "And all of these creatures will want to hurt Aaron?"

"No, not necessarily. If Aaron keeps himself secret, they won't even know. . ." Sebastian started.

"But if they find out?" Kahlan quickly wanted to know.

He sighed. "Like I said, most of us stay to ourselves. As long as Aaron doesn't bother them, they shouldn't bother him." He sat up. "I didn't tell you all this to make you upset with worry. You needed to know is all. You may never even meet one of the others."

Hotch ran his hands down his face. "But with the way we travel chances are that we will."

Bartles nodded. "That does make it a little more likely."

Hotch glanced at Kahlan and her eyes were darting around as her toes bounced in her shoe. _Oh shit. What's she thinking now?_ "Babe?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sebastian. "Does he have any mortal enemies?"

Bartles appraised her for a few moments and then looked at Hotch. "Exactly where did you find her?"

Kahlan huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You knew what he was, you knew how to attack me, you seem to know all the right questions to ask. . ." He swallowed. "Are you sure you're not a hunter?"

Kahlan sank back into her seat. "Shit!"

Hotch looked back and forth between the two and then looked at Rossi, and Hotch could tell Rossi didn't have a clue what they were referring to any more than he did. "Could one of you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

Sebastian eyed Kahlan for a few more moments and then turned to Hotch. "The biggest thing you need to be worried about is hunters. Their sole purpose in life is to eradicate monsters like us. If they get wind of you, they will hunt you down. It won't matter that you are a good man, that you have taken countless bad people off the streets, all they will see is the vampire and they will want to kill you."

Hotch studied him. "These hunters are human?"

"Yes."

"Then he doesn't need to worry. He could. . ." Rossi started.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. They are experts at killing creatures. They know all of our weakness and they know how to exploit them." He gestured to the others in the room. "And they will go through anyone to get to you."

Hotch wilted and dropped his head into his hands. "So I've put everyone in danger," he muttered as he shook his head.

Kahlan mentally sighed. _Of course you are more worried about us than you are yourself._ She shook her head and fixed the detective with a serious look. "How prevalent are these hunters? Are they truly a valid threat or is this just something else he needs to know about?"

Hotch looked at her. "It must be bad. You can see the worry on his face, Kahlan."

"And yet he has lived for almost seven hundred years. Either he hasn't run into them or if he has, he took care of it," she insisted as she held her chin up. "And if he can, than you, or we, can! They are only human after all."

Sebastian smiled as he studied her some more. "Somehow, I believe you could."

She half shrugged. "I have a few skills."

Rossi busted out laughing. "Now that's an understatement!"

Hotch studied his vampire mentor. "You have run into them."

Sebastian took a long drink of his tea as he sat back. "I have a few times over the years, and yes, I have dealt with them. To one as old as myself they aren't any more than a minor irritation, really. To one as young as yourself. . ." He sat his cup down and looked at them all. "Young ones seem to make more mistakes, draw attention to themselves, and that makes the hunters notice them. I have seen many young ones fall victim to them, but with the control you are already showing. . . Maybe you don't have to worry about them as much as I first thought. With everyone close to you knowing about it, they can help protect you, but you must be aware that they are out there."

Kahlan nodded. "Being aware of their surroundings is second nature to him and his team. No one will get to him," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bartles considered it a moment and then nodded. "I believe that." He took a deep breath and stood up. "I need a refill. Would anyone else like something? Coffee, tea?" he asked as he held up his cup.

Hotch stood up. "I'll help you," he offered.

Kahlan and Rossi shared a quick look knowing Hotch wanted to speak with Sebastian privately for a moment, so Rossi nodded. "I could use a coffee. Kiddo?"

"Please," she agreed with a smile.

Hotch gave her a small nod and followed Bartles out of the room. Once they were in the kitchen and safely out of ear shot of the others, Hotch looked at the man who had changed him but then looked at the floor.

"Something you want to know, Aaron?"

Hotch bit his lip as he looked back towards the den and the woman he'd left there. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and then looked at the vampire. "Can I. . . I mean. . . How. . ." He took shuddering breath and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"You want to change her," Sebastian offered lightly as he took three mugs out of a cabinet.

Hotch's eyes snapped to him. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

The man shrugged as he grabbed the pot full of coffee. "We are connected, Aaron," he stated plainly as he filled the mugs.

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "So you can't read Kahlan's or anyone's?"

Bartles laughed. "No. I'm not psychic. Every vampire is connected with those he changes, but it's not like you think." He turned to face him. "It's not like I can pick through your mind and know every little thought or anything. It's more like. . . I get a sense of what's bothering you."

Hotch studied him. "When you were the wolf?"

Bartles nodded. "I could tell you were worried about me hurting one of them, so I assured you I wouldn't."

Hotch took a deep breath. "And what I got in return was a feeling, too. I knew you wouldn't hurt them, yet I wasn't sure how I knew that."

Bartles nodded as he fixed his cup of tea. "The connection goes both ways."

Hotch nodded as he sighed.

Sebastian grabbed a tray. "But as per your question, you can't change anyone yet," he instructed as he put the mugs on the tray. "Normally, and I stress the normally, it takes about six months to a year for a vampire to mature enough to do it, but with you. . ." He shrugged. "You will probably be able to do it sooner."

Hotch stepped closer to him. "How will I know when I can and how do I actually do it?"

The detective gave him a small smile. "That conversation can wait. Is there anything else you want to ask here in private before we go back in there?"

Hotch's eyes darted around as his mind raced.

The older man pulled a card out of his back pocket. "You can call me any time, Aaron. I am at your disposal to answer any and all questions you may ever have. You don't need to figure this all out today."

Hotch looked at the card and then put it in his pocket as he nodded. "I really appreciate that, Sebastian, and I'm sorry I seem so needy. It's just. . ."

Sebastian laughed. "Needy?" He laughed even harder at Hotch's frown. "You are the exact opposite of needy, Aaron. You have needed me less than any other I have changed." He picked up the tray as he smiled. "I would never think to send one so young off by himself before, but you. . ." He locked eyes with him. "It's almost as if you were meant to be a vampire."

Hotch huffed. "I don't know about that." He shook his head. "It's like everyone has these high expectations and I just hope I can live up to them."

The older vampire nodded knowingly. "I think the only one you will ever have to worry about disappointing is yourself, Aaron."


	17. Chapter 17

**Story I – Chapter 17**

When Kahlan locked eyes with Hotch as he returned with Sebastian, she could tell he didn't get the answer he'd wanted to whatever question he'd asked and she mentally cringed. She knew it would take him some time to get used to being a vampire, but she hoped the meeting with the detective would relax him enough to be able to try and get comfortable, not make it worse.

Once Sebastian passed out the coffees and was seated again, she studied him. "May I ask you a personal question?"

He frowned as he studied her. "I guess."

She glanced at her husband for a second and then licked her lips as she turned back to the detective. "Why are you alone?"

Shock was evident on his face for just a second, but then he sighed. "I didn't used to be," he started and then smiled at some unknown memory. He looked at both of the Hotchners and then his smile grew. "I would never have believed in love at first sight until I saw Maria and she made this slow beating, vampiric heart almost jump out of my chest." He laughed. "She was a gorgeous, Mediterranean beauty, and I was scared to approach her so I followed her around for a few days." He ducked his head sheepishly. "I guess I would be considered a stalker in today's time, but I finally got up the courage to speak with her and then we became friends. Once I knew my feelings of affection were being reciprocated, I told her about my secret."

He paused and took a deep breath. "That was one of the scariest things I have ever done. She could have rejected me or anything, but she didn't, and we ended up falling in love. After a few years, I asked her for permission to marry her and change her and she agreed to both." His eyes unfocused for a moment and he wiped his face before he continued. "We ended up settling in northern Italy, and we lived many happy years together until the hunters came."

Hotch saw the man's hands tighten around the arms of the antique chair and when his fingernails dug into the wood, Hotch cringed and shared a look with his wife.

"I was in town buying a few things for the household, and when I got back. . ." He took a shuddering breath. "I found evidence that there were six of them, and they ambushed her in the house. They had beheaded her after catching her on fire. . ." he continued as his voice grew weaker and yet more angry. "There was nothing I could do except hunt them down and make them pay for taking the only thing that I had loved since I was human," he finished and one of the chairs arms snapped off in his hand.

He flinched, obviously not meaning to do it, and then cringed as he looked at his guests. "Sorry."

Kahlan wiped her face. "My God. . . That must have been. . . That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

Sebastian shrugged as he stood up and tried to piece the chair back together, but he couldn't so he threw the broken arm into the fireplace. "It was a long time ago, but I still miss her." He turned to Hotch. "Count yourself lucky you have someone to share all this with, and whatever else you do, protect her."

Hotch wasn't sure if he was referring to right then or once he changed her, but it didn't matter; he would always protect her. He stood up, squared his shoulders, and nodded. "I plan on it."

Kahlan got up and took her husband's hand. "We will protect each other."

Rossi huffed. "We will all protect each other, just like always!"

They all turned to him and smiled. "Just like always," Kahlan agreed.

After Kahlan gave Hotch a quick hug, they moved to sit back down. Hotch waited for his host to get himself relaxed again and then tried to change the subject. "Why do I hear their hearts beating?"

Sebastian gave him a little grin. "For the hunter to find his prey." Hotch cringed with that thought and sank into his seat a little more, and Sebastian laughed. "Don't worry, though, you will get used to it. Eventually you won't even notice the people you are around all the time; sort of like a ticking clock in a room. At first it's annoying as hell but after a while you can't even hear it."

"So is Maria the reason you haven't changed anyone in so many years?"

The vampire wilted a little and Hotch sat forward in his seat as he glanced at his wife.

Sebastian sighed. "No. Maria was over almost three hundred years ago. I haven't changed anyone in a while because the last man I changed turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life." He took a long drink of his tea and glanced at Hotch. "One must be very careful about whom he changes. Being a vampire isn't exactly easy and not everyone can handle it."

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sabastian sat his mug down and took a deep breath. "I was working for Scotland Yard in the late 1800's, and Chancellor Riggins was my partner. After a year and becoming rather good friends with him, I told him about my secret, and he begged me to change him. He said we would be an invincible team if we were both vampires, but I kept putting it off. I gave him excuse after excuse and he finally gave up on it, but he was upset. He accused me of not wanting to share in the glory." He huffed as he got up and went to stand before the fireplace.

"Glory?! There's nothing glorious about this life!" he exclaimed as he shook his head. "He had romanticized it in his mind, but he knew nothing!"

Hotch shared a look with Kahlan, but she was focused on Sebastian, so he looked at Rossi and Rossi shook his head. "But you changed him anyway?"

Sebastian turned to him and then cringed. "He was hurt, and he and I both knew he wasn't going to make it, and he begged me again." He shrugged. "I gave in and brought him over. I took him home and got him through the changing process and everything was fine to begin with."

Kahlan's brows furrowed. "What happened?"

He huffed and went back to his seat. "He became the monster that I had been. I tried everything to get him to fight it, to try and get him to see that it was wrong to feed off of people, but. . ."

"He enjoyed it," Hotch offered quietly.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, and I never would have thought he'd be like that."

"What happened to him?" Rossi asked.

"When I finally decided that he couldn't continue on as he was, he found out and left, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. It took me two months, but I finally found him and destroyed him," he told them as he focused on the floor at his feet. "And it broke my heart," he added quietly.

Kahlan took a deep breath. "That's such a shame."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. _He was probably born a psychopath._ After a deep breath he looked at Sabastian. "You can't blame yourself for what he did."

He smirked. "I should have seen it. Once I had time to really analyze it, I know I should have seen him for what he was beforehand." He shrugged. "After Maria, I enjoyed the thought of having someone to share the life with. . . I guess I didn't want to see it."

Kahlan shook her head as her heart ached for the man. "Being alone sucks."

Sebastian sighed and then slapped his thigh. "Look at me. This was supposed to be a chance for Aaron to learn a few things not me telling you all my sob stories," he insisted as he stood up. "Poor man is probably already regretting this," he joked as he put his mug down and stood up and motioned for Hotch to do the same.

"What?" Hotch asked, concern filling his eyes.

"You must learn how to compel," Sebastian offered with a grin.

Hotch shook his head as he held a hand up. "No I don't. I really don't think. . ."

Sebastian sighed. "You'll do it without meaning to if you don't learn how. You must learn what it feels like so you will know when you are doing it."

Hotch didn't like the idea of messing with someone's mind, but he definitely didn't want to do it accidently. He sighed. "Alright. How do I do it?"

Kahlan grinned as she sat forward in her seat. "Do it to me."

Hotch balked. "I will not!"

Sebastian laughed. "You have to do it to one of them."

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Why can't I do it to you?"

He huffed. "Because I'm too much older than you. You aren't strong enough to compel me."

Rossi shook his head as he stood up. "Do it to me, Aaron." Hotch looked at him and started shaking his head, and Rossi sighed. "It's fine. I trust you."

"What if I do it wrong? What if it messes you up or something?"

Sebastian put a supporting hand on Hotch's shoulder. "You can't hurt him mentally. Either it will work or it won't."

"I can hurt him physically, though, apparently," Hotch put in still not wanting to do it.

Bartles shrugged. "Sure you could if you compelled him to shoot himself or something like that, but the act of compelling cannot hurt in itself. It is what you compel them to do that can be harmful, but it can also be something as innocent as compelling them to sit down. It doesn't have to be something drastic."

Hotch ran a hand over his chin and looked at the man he loved as a father and Rossi nodded in encouragement. He sighed and then looked back at the vampire. "Alright. How do I do it?"

Sebastian smiled. "Lock eyes with him and you will feel it when you make the connection. Once you feel that, tell him what you want in a normal, calm voice, and he should listen."

"I don't need to be changed to do it?"

Bartles shook his head as he chuckled. "You are still a vampire even when you look human, Aaron."

Hotch nodded his understanding and moved a step closer to Rossi. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. After several seconds, he shook his head and looked at his mentor. "What is it supposed to feel like?"

Sebastian frowned and stepped closer to them. "I. . . it's hard to explain. . . you should just feel it, like a door opening mentally if you would."

Hotch huffed. "Maybe I can't do that just like the wolf thing."

"Could it be because he doesn't really want to?" Rossi asked as he eyed the younger man.

"Maybe. Try again," Sebastian instructed.

Hotch took a deep breath and locked eyes with Rossi again. They could all see the concentration on his face but after a few seconds he shook his head. "Nothing."

Kahlan stood up as she laughed, and they all looked at her. "You won't feel anything, Hun."

"What do you mean? He should feel it when he makes the connection," Sebastian insisted.

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't think so. Aaron's a supreme alpha and looks everyone in the eye. He probably makes that kind of connection with everyone he looks at without even realizing it." She gestured to Rossi. "Just tell him to do something without waiting for the feeling."

Hotch looked unsure, but turned to Rossi again. As soon as he locked eyes with him he told him to put his mug down, and Rossi did so without hesitating. The shock was evident on all of the men's faces and Kahlan giggled. "Knew it."

Hotch huffed at looked at Rossi. "What did that feel like?"

Rossi grinned as he looked at his discarded mug. "Like it was the most important thing I've ever had to do."

Sebastian smiled proudly. "Very well done, Aaron."

"That's my boy!" Rossi exclaimed with a giant grin.

Hotch shook his head as his cheeks heated in embarrassment, and they all laughed.

Sebastian sat back down and they did the same. "You will find a select few who can't be compelled, though, so don't be shocked if it one time it doesn't work."

"I don't plan on using it anyway, so I guess it wouldn't matter," Hotch told him.

"That might be best. As natural for you as it is, you could compel without meaning to and that could lead to problems," Sebastian warned.

"Meaning?" Rossi asked before Hotch could.

Sebastian winced. "He wouldn't want to compel one of his unsubs into giving a false confession."

Hotch cringed with that thought. "No. No I would not."

Kahlan frowned as she thought about it. "But that stubborn son of a bitch who won't break by normal means could be compelled to tell the truth at least."

Sebastian quickly hid a smile; he had apparently done something similar to that through the years.

Hotch shook his head at her and she tried to look innocent. "What? That's a good idea!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Hopefully I never have to worry about that."

She shrugged. "It's a good idea," she muttered under her breath again, and Rossi and Sebastian laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story I – Chapter 18**

Before anyone could say anything else, Hotch's head snapped to the right. Kahlan frowned as she followed his gaze, but she didn't see or hear anything. Sebastian smiled as he stood up. "It seems I have another guest."

Before any of them could figure out what he meant, a man suddenly appeared behind the chair Kahlan was sitting in. Hotch jumped up, eyes changed and fangs showing as he basically growled and moved into an alpha stance: chest out and arms back a little.

Kahlan turned and startled at the man behind her and Sebastian held up his hand. "It's alright, Aaron!" he insisted as Rossi stood up not knowing what to do.

"Aww, look at that. Bas has a new pet and he brought a snack," the new man offered as his eyes changed and they feasted up and down Kahlan as he moved in beside her.

In an instant, Hotch was nose to nose with the man. "Get away from my wife!" he insisted in nothing more than a sinister whisper.

The new man stepped back so quickly, Kahlan and Rossi didn't even see him move and he ducked his head as he focused on the floor and held his hands up in submission. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect! I didn't realize you were an elder!"

Hotch took a deep breath and allowed himself to change back to normal as he stepped back to be in front of his wife, but Kahlan looked at Sebastian. He was standing there, wide eyed and opened mouth, shocked into silence. After a few seconds, he shook his head and went to the new man. "Did he just compel you?!"

The new man nodded as he shrank away from Hotch even more but looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry! I was just joking!"

"What does he mean 'elder'?" Kahlan asked Sebastian who was still too shocked to think.

Sebastian ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath and gestured to the new arrival. "Aaron, Kahlan, David, this is William Drummond, another one of my offspring. Please, be seated. He meant no harm. He just thinks he's a comedian. Had he actually a semblance of manners, he would have called before showing up unannounced."

"It's Willie, by the way," the new man offered with a grin.

Hotch huffed and then pulled Kahlan's chair closer to his and basically forced her down into it and then took a seat himself and reached over and took her hand. She mentally smiled. Hotch in alpha-protective mode was always a little shocking, but a vampiric charged alpha was definitely a sight to see. _And not to mention sexy as hell!_

Sebastian gave Willie a look and he sat down in the last chair. He looked like nothing more than a teenager with his messed up blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and innocent looking smile.

Sabastian took another deep breath and sat back down and shook his head at Hotch. "You should not have been able to do that."

Hotch cringed and sank into his seat a little. "Then why could I?"

Willie looked back and forth between them as he frowned. "So he's not an elder?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "What is an elder?" he asked as he finally calmed down enough to also sit.

Sebastian shook his head again as he tried to figure out what was going on, but he turned to Rossi. "It's a vampire term. Anyone under a hundred years old is a young one, in between a hundred and three hundred is considered mature, between three hundred and six hundred years is considered an elder, and anyone over that, like myself, is considered an ancient."

"And these terms, these different levels, affect what they can and can't do to each other?" Kahlan asked as she started to understand.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. William is just over two hundred years old."

Willie looked at Hotch. "And how old are you?"

Hotch raised his chin. "If you're asking how long I have been a vampire, two days."

Willie's eyes went wide and he looked at Sebastian. "What's going on, Bas?"

Sabastian licked his lips. "I honestly don't know." He stood up and motioned for Hotch to do the same. Hotch complied and Sebastian looked him in the eyes. "Try to do it to me."

Hotch shook his head and looked away from him. "No."

Sebastian sighed. "Please, Aaron. We need to know if you can do it to anyone."

Hotch cringed and wouldn't look at him. "And if I can?"

Sabastian reached out and put a supportive hand on Hotch's arm. "I honestly don't know, Aaron, but I promise you I will talk to everyone I know and see if I can find out what it all means."

Hotch wilted as he looked at the other people in the room. "Everything with me has been messed up since this started. Something must be wrong with me!"

Kahlan cringed and got up and went to him. She put a hand on his chest and waited until he looked at her. "Stop!" He sighed and she gave him a small smile. "Just because they don't understand how you can do something doesn't mean it's not possible, Aaron. I don't understand how you can look at a scene and know how someone acted, but yet you do. Just because things are different with you doesn't make them wrong, it just makes them different. Don't assume something is wrong until there is a damn good reason proving otherwise."

He wilted a little and then nodded. "You're right."

She gave him a cocky grin. "Of course I am."

Willie laughed. "She is right. You being able to do things others can't isn't bad; it makes you stronger than others at your stage."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Would you please try it on me so we can see if it's just William or if it's everyone?"

Kahlan nodded and urged Hotch closer to the older vampire. "Go ahead, Hun. We need to know."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and then locked eyes with his mentor. "Sit down."

When Sebastian moved to his seat without a word, Willie gasped. "Scratch that last remark. You're powerful as shit!"

Sebastian shook his head and stood back up. "My God. I haven't had that done to me in. . . well, I can't even remember the last time."

"Dude, your wolf form must be huge!" Willie exclaimed as he smiled at Hotch.

Hotch huffed and then sat back down. "I can't even do that yet."

"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked Willie as she moved back to her seat.

"The wolf is a true representation of the vampire inside," Willie offered as he shrugged. "Bas's is taller and more muscular than mine." Kahlan's brows rose as she considered that, and Willie quickly sat up a little straighter. "But mines still pretty impressive," he quickly added with a grin, and Kahlan smiled.

Hotch snorted quietly and Kahlan kicked his foot as she shot him a look that said 'be nice', and Rossi covered a chuckle with a cough.

Sebastian eyed them all and shook his head as he took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the wall. "It is almost noon. You must need to get going."

Hotch nodded. "Yes. We need to get back to Quantico before someone starts to question why we aren't back yet," he told him as he stood up and Kahlan and Rossi also stood up.

Sebastian nodded as he stood up. "There is something we must do first," he started and then looked at Willie. "William, would you be so kind as to show Kahlan and David the grounds properly?"

Hotch's stare emerged. "What? Why?"

Sebastian held up his hand. "It's alright, Aaron. You and I need a private moment alone is all. It will only take a few minutes."

Kahlan squeezed her husband's hand. "It's fine, Aaron."

Hotch shot a look to Rossi and he nodded, telling Hotch he'd watch out for the young vampire even though he was pretty sure they didn't have anything to worry about. Hotch then shot a warning look to Willie, and he ducked his head a little. "I swear, they'll be fine! I don't even like the taste of human blood!"

"He's telling the truth, Aaron. They will be fine with him, I promise you," Sebastian urged.

Hotch nodded and then looked at his wife and pseudo-father. "I'll meet you at the SUV."

Kahlan gave his cheek a kiss and then motioned for Willie to lead the way and the young looking man smiled. "Come on. I'll show you the lake. It's wonderful with the trees in full fall color," he told them as he headed to the door, and Rossi chuckled at his youthful enthusiasm.

Hotch took a deep breath and then shook his head as the door shut behind them. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. "William and you are like brothers, Aaron. He would never do anything to hurt you or those around you." He motioned to another door and then started moving and Hotch followed. "Despite his true age, he really is like a big kid who lives to please. He wouldn't harm a fly. In fact, when I brought him over, he almost starved to death because he didn't even want to drink animal blood because he didn't want an animal to suffer for him," Sebastian explained as he moved through the house.

"Why did you change him?"

Sebastian turned and looked at him. "I found him half dead on the side of the road and I didn't think it fair to let one so young die like that. Once he was able to speak again, he told me a sickness had killed his whole family and he had left in search of help. He stayed with me for over fifty years and then I sent him off to learn about life and the world. He comes back to visit every few years, but I didn't expect him this early."

Hotch looked towards the nearest window and thought about two of the people he loved most on the other side of it. "Kahlan likes him, so he must be alright."

Sebastian smiled. "She seems like an excellent judge of character," he offered and then continued through the house. "Although you must to be, too, so. . ."

"He seems alright, I guess."

Sebastian smiled to himself knowing that Hotch hadn't just shown protectiveness but also jealousy when it came to his wife. He went down some stairs and took Hotch to a door set into a stone wall. "Here we are."

Hotch studied the man as he opened the door and then followed him in. The room was empty save for an old wooden table and three glass front wine bottle type coolers set into the far wall. "What's this?"

Sebastian moved to the first cooler. "With as strange as everything has been with you, I figured you better feed again before you leave."

Hotch shook his head. "But I don't feel hungry. There's no. . ."

"And what happens if it hits during the ride back home? Are you sure you can control yourself long enough to wait until you get there? And what about then? Do you have some blood at home waiting for you?"

Hotch wilted. "No." At least he didn't think Kahlan had done anything yet, but it wouldn't surprise him if she had.

"I would think you would rather be safe than sorry, correct?"

"Yes, but I. . ."

Sebastian sighed. "You are going to have to drink it sooner or later, Aaron. I would think it better if you did it now, in private, while you have the chance."

Hotch frowned. "In private?"

Sebastian winced. "You need to see how you will react, get the feel for it, if you would," he insisted as he opened the cooler and took out a small plastic bag.

Hotch took a step back knowing the bag was a bag of human blood like ones used in the medical field. "I don't need to drink that. I. . ."

Sebastian raised his brows. "Your wife seems to think you are."

Hotch sighed. "I know. I need to talk to her about that."

Sebastian chuckled. "Let me know how that goes. I get the impression she could be a very stubborn woman."

Hotch huffed. "You don't know the half of it."

Sebastian put the little bag of blood on the table and then took a small container out of the middle cooler and then retrieved another similar container out of the last one. Hotch frowned as he watched the detective sit the items on the table.

Sebastian smiled. "Then let's see what you think of them all," he offered as he gestured to them.

Hotch ran a hand down his face.

Sebastian bent and brought the chalice he had given Hotch when he first brought him there and set it on the table. He watched Hotch carefully as he ripped the bag of blood open and poured it into the goblet.

As soon as the smell of the blood hit Hotch, his nostrils flared as his fangs dropped and his eyes changed as his stomach ached. He moaned and took a step back.

Sebastian was behind him in an instant and put a supportive hand on his back. "Easy, Aaron. Don't fight it."

Hotch shook his head and tried to turn and leave the room, but Sebastian held him. "It's alri. . ."

"Let me go!" Hotch demanded and then threw the man into the nearest wall.

Hotch wasn't sure who was more shocked: him or the man lying on the floor. "Oh my God! I am so sorry, Sebastian," Hotch offered as he went to him and pulled him up.

Sebastian stared at him.

Hotch swallowed and ducked his head in shame. "I'm sorry!"

Sebastian shook his head and then smiled. "William was right. You are very powerful, Aaron."

Hotch looked at him with raised brows. "You're not mad?"

He put both hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Of course not. For a progeny of mine to be so powerful. . . what I am is proud, Aaron."

Hotch's cheeks heated and he pulled away from him. He had yet to turn back to normal and when he glanced at the blood on the table, his stomach ached. He turned back to the older man. "Why did it seem like I wasn't hungry but yet I want it so bad right now I'm aching for it?"

Sebastian stepped up to the table and grabbed the chalice as he studied the younger man. "Maybe it's because you can smell it. I really don't know, Aaron." He moved to him and offered the cup. "But it is clear you need it."

Hotch took a deep breath and his stomach tightened even more, but he looked passed the man to the table. "Are those animal blood?"

Sebastian nodded and moved back to the table. He put the metal cup down and picked up the closest container. "Here. Try the cow blood first, then," he offered as he peeled the lid off of it.

Hotch nodded and took the round container and took a drink. He cringed a little as he swallowed and then wiped his mouth.

Sebastian laughed. "Didn't like that one, huh?"

Hotch licked his lips and then shook his head. "Not really."

"Try the pig," he offered as he handed him the next container.

Hotch took a sip expecting it to taste just as bad, but when it didn't he tilted the container back up and took a big drink.

Sebastian reached for the container as he studied him. "That one better?"

Hotch nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Yes."

He smiled and reached for the cup. "Now try this one."

Hotch took a deep breath as his stomach growled with the smell of it. "It smells different."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. It is the one we are supposed to drink."

Hotch licked his lips as his mouth watered. _Just do it, Hotchner._ He reached out a hand, took the chalice, and raised it to his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Story I – Chapter 19**

Once the blood touched Hotch's tongue, he gasped, titled the cup up, and gulped it down. Sebastian watched him carefully and then smiled as he took the cup back. "You really liked that one, didn't you?"

Hotch's eyes slid shut as he wilted and nodded.

"You don't need to feel ashamed, Aaron. It's what the vampire wants."

Hotch took a deep breath and his hands balled into fists. He looked at the older vampire. "I can feel. . ." He stood up straighter and gasped. "I can feel something."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched him. Hotch had yet to change back into normal, but he smiled. "I told you, human blood makes a difference. What does it feel like?"

Hotch shut his eyes again and slowly inhaled through his nose. "Like I'm. . . Like I've been recharged." He frowned as he looked at Sebastian. "And yet I didn't feel run down or anything beforehand. I don't understand."

Sebastian watched as Hotch changed back into normal and then shrugged. "Maybe you just didn't realize you were hungry. I remember, in the beginning, that blood would make me change no matter what, but I wouldn't ache from the hunger unless I was actually hungry." He sighed. "I'm not sure when it comes to you, though."

"Will I always feel like this after drinking it?"

Sebastian watched a shiver run through the new vampire. "Probably. You feel even more powerful?"

Hotch took a deep breath and blew it out as he nodded. "Yes."

Sebastian ran a hand along his goatee as he studied the younger man. "I wonder. . ." he moved to stand in front of Hotch. "Try to push me."

Hotch balked. "What?"

Sebastian leaned forward a little obviously rooting himself in place. "Try to move me back."

Hotch shook his head. "No. I couldn't. . ."

"Please, Aaron. I want to know if you are powerful enough to do it." Hotch sighed and then moved and put his hands on the man's chest and pushed on him, but he didn't budge. Sebastian shook his head. "You aren't even trying."

"But I don't want to find out I'm even more messed up," Hotch tired as he started to let go of him.

Sebastian grabbed his hands and held him, though, and looked him in the eyes. "Push me!" he compelled him.

Hotch's eyes changed and his teeth clenched as he pushed with all he had. The cement beneath Sebastian's feet started to give way as Hotch pushed him back and before he stopped, there were two gouges about ten feet long in the floor and Sebastian's back was up against the wall. Hotch saw what he had done and he quickly changed back and took a step away from the man.

Sebastian smiled, though. "Well done, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head as he sighed. "Don't try to pretend this is a good thing, Sebastian. I can see it in your eyes. I scare you."

Sebastian moved to put the containers of animal blood back in their prospective coolers. "It does bother me, Aaron, but I'm not afraid of you. I am afraid of what it means and what others will think."

Hotch frowned as he studied him. "You really haven't ever heard of or run across anyone who didn't fit the norms, have you?"

Sebastian shook his head as he grabbed the chalice and motioned for Hotch to leave the room. "No, but I will discuss this with a few trusted friends."

Hotch went through the door and waited for Sebastian to take the lead. "You think other vampires will have a problem with me?"

Sebastian turned and locked eyes with him. "If you ever come across another, do not let them know how powerful you are. They could be jealous or see you as a threat. Keep your abilities just between us. Don't even point that out to your team or anyone else, except, of course, for your wife or David. You need someone to talk to."

Hotch searched his eyes and then nodded. "I understand."

Sebastian gave him a small smile and started back towards the stairs. "But keep track of your abilities. I will want a full report when I check up on you."

"Keep track?"

He turned again. "You will only get stronger with time, Aaron." He took a deep breath. "I can't even fathom what you will be like in a hundred years."

Hotch huffed. "Who's to say that will happen? Maybe I will be the opposite and get weaker or something."

Sebastian laughed. "I guess we won't know until it happens," he offered and then led Hotch to the kitchen, dropped the chalice off in the sink, and then went to the back door.

XXX

Rossi and Willie were busy having a chat a little further down the bank of the lake while Kahlan smiled as she watched two swans swimming close to each other.

"He was right. The lake is beautiful with all of the fall leaves around it," Hotch agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gasped and startled. "Damn it, Aaron!"

He bit back a chuckle. "Sorry."

"No you're not! You are enjoying every minute of payback for all of the times I snuck up on you."

His smile was so big that both dimples emerged. "Yep." He nestled his chin on her shoulder and then sighed.

She turned to him. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

She searched his eyes and knew he had found out something else, but she also knew he needed time to process it on his own before he'd want to talk so she turned back to the lake. "Then I guess we better get going."

He nodded.

"The swans are beautiful. I would love to spend some time here relaxing."

He smiled as he moved to stand beside her. "There's a beaver right over there chewing on a branch," he offered as he pointed it out further down the bank to the right.

Her eyes searched and then she smiled once she saw it. She giggled as they watched it pulled a branch back towards the water.

"And two squirrels up there playing," he explained as he pointed to a tree top not far to the left.

She looked and her smile grew as they watched the squirrels chittering and chasing one another.

"And there's a deer way over there in the clearing munching on the fallen apples," he added as he pointed off behind them.

She turned and then shook her head. "You can hear all that?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She shook her head in bewilderment. "That's amazing."

He smiled. "It is."

After a moment she turned to him and frowned. "It's wonderful out here, but what the hell is it going to be like back in the city or even the bullpen?"

He frowned as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about that."

She winced. She hadn't meant to give him something else to worry about. "It must not be too bad, though. Sebastian and Willie handle it, so you'll be able to."

Hotch's gazed traveled to the young looking vampire and his lip flared.

Kahlan smacked him on the chest. "Aaron!"

He turned to her. "He likes you; it's obvious."

Disgust filled her face. "He's just a baby! Damn. Make me feel like a pedophile or something."

He huffed. "That baby is old enough to be your great, great, great. . ."

"Shut up, Aaron! He looks like a baby. All I thought when I looked at him was whether or not Wyatt or Jack was going to look like him when they get a little older."

He grinned. "So am I the hottest vampire you know, then?"

She frowned as she pretended to think about it. "If Sebastian was just a little taller. . ."

"Kahlan!"

She giggled and she pulled him to her chest. "Don't worry, Hun. You are still the sexiest man on the face of this planet."

He shook his head, but his dimples emerged. "Come on. We better go," he offered as he grabbed her hand and started her back towards the house.

"I'll text the team and tell them we're on our way so they can get ready."

He nodded as Rossi and Willie moved to walked with them. Willie looked at Hotch. "Dave told me about how you were brought over, and I am sorry about what happened, but Sebastian is one of kindest men I have ever met. He will help you through all of this."

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"And I will, too. We're like family," he offered with a big grin.

Kahlan laughed. "And how many other family members does Aaron have?"

"There are four of us now. Michael's the oldest, then Jenny, me and now him." He laughed. "I'm sure once Sebastian lets him get comfortable with all this he will want to have a family meeting so Aaron can meet the others and their families."

Rossi laughed as he put an arm around Hotch's shoulder. "Your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger. . ."

Hotch pushed him away playfully. "Shut up, Dave."

"You don't like families?" Willie asked with a frown.

"No, not at all. It's just that Aaron comes from a very small family but when he married Kahlan it grew tremendously," Rossi tried to explain.

"You and your team were his family before he ever met me!" Kahlan insisted.

Rossi smiled. "Yes, yes we were."

Sebastian was waiting for them by the SUV and he looked at Kahlan. "Do I need to provide sustenance for Aaron to give you time to figure out how you are going to handle things?"

She grinned. "It's already taken care of. He has some already waiting at home."

Hotch's shook his head knowing she'd had Cam do something but he wasn't sure what and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Sebastian smiled. "It's nice to know that someone will see to it that he gets what he needs."

"I always try to take care of my man," she offered lightly. He nodded and she moved in to hug him. "Thank you for saving him."

He pulled back and smiled again. "It was my pleasure."

She smiled and moved to give Willie a hug. "And it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you both again."

Willie's goofy smile made her chuckle and his cheeks heated. "Of course." He moved and opened the back door for her and she nodded her thanks.

Hotch rolled his eyes behind his back and Rossi chuckled and stuck out his hand to Sebastian. "Thank you for everything you've done for him."

Sebastian shook his hand and smiled. "You're welcome. Watch over him."

Rossi nodded. "I always do," he told him and then moved to the passenger seat.

Willie gave him a quick wave and then stuck out his hand to Hotch. "Welcome to the family."

Hotch shook it, but he fixed him with his stare. "Thank you."

Willie shot a look to Sebastian. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," he offered as he ducked his head.

Kahlan shook her head at her husband, but Hotch chose to ignore her.

Sebastian fixed Hotch with a serious look. "I will check on you in a week, but you can call me anytime, Aaron. Anytime you have a question, a concern, or you just need to talk, please call me."

Hotch nodded as he shook his hand. "You may regret that."

Sebastian laughed. "I doubt it." He turned to the others. "Have a safe journey," he offered and then he and Willie headed back towards the house.

Hotch got in and took a deep breath.

"If you need more time with him, Aaron, we can head back and figure out a cover story to give you a couple more days," Rossi offered as he studied him.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I need to see the kids."

Rossi pat his thigh and nodded knowingly. He wasn't sure if Hotch needed to see the kids because he had almost died a few days before or if he needed to see them to reassure himself of his role as a father and thus his own humanity, but it didn't matter; he was able to go home and that's what was important.

*Finally got the new story on the website. Pictures of the vampires are on it, if you want to go see what they look like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Story I – Chapter 20**

Once they were all settled on the jet, Chuck secretly took out his phone.

A few seconds later, Kahlan's head snapped up and looked around as familiar music started, and everyone joined her in trying to figure out where Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was coming from, and several of them tried to muffle laughter and giggles, but Hotch's stare emerged as he looked at them.

"Charles!" Kahlan yelled once she figured out who it was.

He ducked his head as he chuckled. "Too soon?"

Hotch sighed as he shook his head and Chuck stopped the song but slid forward in his seat. "Just think of how awesome it will be when we're all changed and you all become the world's best BAU!"

Hotch frowned as he looked at him and the others. Some of them were smiling as they considered it, some of them had blank expressions so he couldn't figure out what they were thinking, and some of them were shaking their heads in complete disagreement.

"Now, just a minute, Chuck. No one has said anything about that happening," Kahlan offered as she watched her husband trying to sink into his seat even more, obviously not wanting to even discuss it.

"What? But that would be awesome! They'd be invincible!" Chuck argued as he frowned not understanding why someone wouldn't jump at the chance to be a vampire.

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't think they all want to leave the BAU so quickly."

"What? What do you mean?" Morgan asked her. He had been one to actually seem to consider Chuck's idea.

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to start this discussion without having talked with her husband about all of her thoughts, first, but she knew she had to put a stop to any fantasies any of them were having about it. "Well, think about it. Hotch won't age anymore. He has what, maybe five years before we have to worry about someone noticing. Sure, with hair dye and such we can probably make it where he can maybe last for ten, but eventually he will have to go ahead and retire before someone starts to suspect something isn't right." She took a deep breath to give them all time to swallow that. "And once that happens, if Hotch wants to keep working, which I don't know why he wouldn't, we'll have to relocate and change our identities, but he won't be able to stay with the FBI or any other agency for that matter because he's too well known in those circles." She looked around at all of them slowly. "There's a lot more to this then it just being cool. This will change everything eventually."

Morgan frowned apparently not liking the idea of all that.

"And what about families?" she continued. "You can't become a vampire and tell them, so that means leaving them, too, eventually. Are you willing to do that?" She sighed. "Hotch was changed and brought into this life because that was the only option available to keep him with us." She turned to her husband and gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I'm not even sure, had he the chance to analyze every detail of this new life, that he would have even chose it."

Hotch slid his fingertips across his forehead and then rested his head on them. He hadn't thought about all of that and it was just too much to process right then.

Rossi cleared his throat as he stood up. "This has been overwhelming for all of us, but imagine how Hotch feels. I say we table this until we've all had a little more time to get used to it and not to mention think about it rationally." His look told the team it would probably be better to discuss it when Hotch wasn't around, and they all nodded agreements.

Chuck ducked into his seat. "Sorry. I need to learn to shut up."

Rossi pat him on the shoulder and went towards the galley, and they all knew what he was getting.

"It's alright, Chuck. I know you're excited about all of this," Hotch offered as he sat up and looked at him.

Chuck gave him a little grin. "Yeah, but I need to curb my enthusiasm a little. I didn't mean to overstep any bounds."

"It's alright," Hotch assured him and then looked at everyone. "It's been a long couple of days. I think I'm going to go try and take a nap," he offered as he stood up and headed to his seat in the back.

Kahlan mentally sighed and let him leave. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping but thinking, but she also knew he needed it. She smiled at everyone else. "Cards?"

JJ chuckled and nudged Reid. "Get them out, Spence."

Rossi walked back through carrying two glasses and Kahlan gave him a nod of approval as he went passed them to Hotch. He handed him the glass and sat down. He didn't bother him with thoughts or questions; he just sat there and silently offered his support, and Hotch was glad for it.

XXX

After getting back to the bullpen and turning in the case files, the Hotchners headed home. Hotch took a deep breath as he turned down the street to the house. "We're not telling the kids about this now, are we?"

She reached over and took his hand. "No. We will not tell them until you are ready to do so, Hun."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Or until they figure out something is different."

She giggled. "There is that." She knew the kids weren't expecting anything to be amiss; the cover story had worked. She had told them before she left, that their father had been hurt, but didn't know enough to give them any details. Once she had figured out that her husband would be returning home with them, she had called them to say that he had been unconscious after a scuffle with an unsub but that he was going to be fine with some rest, and when Hotch had called them the previous night, they had finally relaxed.

"You'll just have to be careful around them," she offered as he pulled into the drive.

He nodded. "I know."

She giggled as he put the car in park. "Just try not to throw Joey into the ceiling when you pick her up."

He balked. "Kahlan!"

She giggled even harder and got out.

Hotch shook his head and got out and went to the trunk to get both of their bags. Kahlan waited for him on the sidewalk and they both looked towards the door as it opened and both dogs and three children came out.

Joey ran up to her father and Hotch put down the bags and caught her as she jumped into his arms. "Are you alright, Daddy?"

He smiled. "Yes, Angel, I'm fine."

Jack and Wyatt each gave him a hug around their sister and then grabbed a bag as they studied him and apparently found him to their liking and they all went into the house together. "Jack made pasta," Wyatt offered as Hotch shut and locked the door.

Kahlan smiled. "It smells amazing."

"You are hungry, right, Dad?" Jack asked quickly.

Hotch nodded as he sat Joey down. "Starving."

Brooke got up from the island. "It's about time you get home," she offered playfully as she pulled her aunt into a hug.

"Thanks for staying with them," Kahlan told her.

"What? You have a hot date?" Hotch asked Donna's youngest daughter with a grin.

She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. "Maybe."

They all laughed. "Table's set. You ready to eat now?" Wyatt asked his parents.

"Sure," Kahlan told him as she followed her husband into the kitchen.

He went to the fridge and opened it. "Who wants what to drink?" he asked.

Kahlan smiled to herself knowing he was checking the fridge for the blood she had said was already at home. She leaned in close to him. "Really, Aaron? You think I'd have it put in next to the kids' drinks?" she asked in a whisper.

He stood up and half shrugged as his cheeks heated a little, embarrassed at being caught.

"I want Kool-Aid, please," Joey hollered.

"I'll take a soda," Wyatt chirped in.

"I'll have the same," Jack offered as he came in and grabbed the big bowl of chicken pasta.

"Grab me a beer," Kahlan told him with a smile and grabbed the basket of bread off the stove and followed Jack to the dining room.

He sighed as he filled his arm with the orders. _So far, so good._

XXX

As Hotch pushed a piece of chicken onto his fork, he looked up and noticed Jack staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Why?" Hotch asked him as he shot a look to Kahlan. _Really, already?_

"You seem quiet or worried or something," Jack explained.

"It was a tough case, guys. Give Dad a break," Kahlan offered as she pushed the basket of bread to Jack trying to get his attention off his father.

"He doesn't look tired," Joey offered with a grin.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm not tired. Poppi and your mother made me take it easy yesterday and today."

Wyatt grinned. "Do you want to throw the football around after dinner, then?"

Jack sat up excitedly with a massive grin at the suggestion.

Hotch chuckled. "Sure."

Both of the boys cheered as Kahlan shot him a concerned look, but Hotch gave her a wink and took another bite of his dinner.

Once dishes were properly installed in the dishwasher, Hotch and his boys went out back while Kahlan and Joey sat down to watch a show about baby animals. After about ten minutes, and Joey spending more time watching the Hotchner men out the door than watching the TV, she turned to her mother. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Kahlan, who had just taken a drink of her coffee, almost spit it out and ended up choking and sputtering on it.

Joey's Hotch stare emerged as she waited for her mother to be able to breathe normally again.

Kahlan wiped her mouth and looked into her daughter's eyes that were the match of her fathers. "Why do you think there is?"

She huffed. "You didn't deny it and you almost choked, that tells me there is something wrong."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked out the door as the males' laughter drifted in. After a moment, she turned back to her daughter. "There isn't anything wrong with him per say."

Joey's stare intensified. "Is he going to be alright?"

Kahlan nodded quickly. "Yes."

"He's not hurt?"

"No."

Joey took a deep breath. "He's not sick or something, is he?"

"No."

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

Kahlan reached out and tucked Joey's long brown hair behind her ear. "No, Pumpkin. He'll be fine."

Joey's eyes searched her mothers. "You want me to drop this, huh?"

Kahlan licked her lips and shrugged a little. "Dad just needs time is all."

Joey sighed and then finally nodded. "Ok," she agreed and then settled back into the couch to watch the show.

After several minutes, Kahlan's brows furrowed. "Why did you think he wasn't alright?" she asked really wanting to know because she'd thought Hotch was doing pretty well and she wasn't sure what gave it away.

Joey shrugged. "He seems different."

"How so?"

"He didn't quietly groan when he picked me up, he didn't look worn out like he usually does when he comes home, he ate way too much, and he's beating the boys at football."

Kahlan frowned as she turned to watch them through the door.

"He's faster and it's obvious that the only time the boys can catch him is when he lets them," Joey explained as if it was a simple matter.

Kahlan snorted, shook her head, and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "You are too much like your father."

Joey beamed with the compliment and giggled as Kahlan started tickling her.

Hotch opened the back door and found both of his girls laughing and Joey squirming around on the couch trying to get away from her mother's fingers. He laughed.

Kahlan turned and smiled at all three of her men. She mentally cringed, though, as she studied them. Wyatt and Jack were both red cheeked, winded, and sweating and Hotch was perfectly fine.

Joey nudged her mother and shot her a look that said she's noticed it, too. Kahlan mentally sighed and got up. "Hot cocoa?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt exclaimed as he peeled off his jacket.

"I'll get the marshmallows!" Joey yelled and took off for the kitchen.

Hotch chuckled as he watched her and then tossed the football to Jack. "Put that away."


	21. Chapter 21

**Story I – Chapter 21**

After relaxing with the kids for the rest of the evening, Hotch went up with Joey to read to her like he usually did when he was home. As he patiently waited for her to get her pajamas on and her teeth brushed, he browsed her bookshelf trying to figure out which book to read. Being slightly OCD like her mother, Joey had all of her books organized by genre and he sighed when his hand reached the horror section. He chuckled to himself when he saw Bram Stoker's 'Dracula', though. _I guess that will make explaining all of this to her a little easier when the time comes._

He shook his head and then smiled when he saw an old favorite on another shelf. His finger caught the top of the frayed binding of a faded purple, hard cover book and he pulled Ronal Dahl's 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' out. Jack had given it to his sister as soon as she started reading and Hotch's mind traveled back in time to a much younger Jack.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Joey shut the water off and open her bathroom door. She smiled up at him and then frowned. "You ok, Daddy?"

He chuckled and then showed her the book. "Yes, Angel. I was just thinking about when Jack and I read this."

She took the book and then smiled when she realized which one it was. "Jack used to read this to me."

He picked her up and carried her to her bed and sat her down beside her cat. "So you don't mind if I read from it tonight?"

She shook her head as she crawled under her covers and then grabbed Muffin and laid her on her chest.

Once she was settled, he sat down beside her and opened the book. _At least some things haven't changed yet._

XXX

Once Joey was asleep, Hotch made his way down stairs and told the boys goodnight and then made his way to the family room. He sighed as he flopped down onto the couch next to his wife, and she reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ok?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"I'm sorry I said those things on the jet. I didn't mean to throw all that on you like that."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I know you've been thinking about all of this more than I have."

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. "I know this is a lot to deal with and there are a thousand other things that we need to think about and discuss, but I want you to keep one thing in the front of your mind."

He turned to her. "And what's that."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "That you don't have to face any of this alone, Aaron. I am with you every step of the way."

He smiled and leaned into her. "I know, and I love you for it."

After a few moments, he sat back up and then looked at her. "But you were wrong about one thing."

She frowned as she looked at him. "And what's that?"

He licked his lips and turned to her more directly and took her hands in his. "Had I been given the choice about all this before it happened and I knew everything it was going to entail, I still would have chosen it. I will do anything I have to in order to stay with you and the kids."

She smiled and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He pulled her to him and held her close. "I just hope you all don't come to hate me for everything this will put you all through."

She pulled back from him so quickly that his brows rose in shock and she shook her head in anger. "Hate you? We could never hate you, Aaron!" She sighed and tried to calm back down. "You are the one going through this, Hun, and we will support you in every way we can."

He shook his head. "But you were right. Eventually everything will change and because of me, you all will have to face those changes, too." She went to open her mouth to argue, but he scooted closer to her. "When it gets to the point of us having to move to protect my secret. . ." He shook his head again. "This house is the only home Joey has ever known, and she's going to have to leave it because of me. Everyone the kids are connected to. . . your family. . ." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it some more. "I'm so sorry."

She sighed as she shook her head slowly and then put a hand on his back. "Look at me, Aaron." He took a shuddering breath and she started rubbing circles on his back to try and get him to calm down. "Aaron?"

He sniffed, wiped his face, and then sat up and looked at her and her heart ached to see him so full of guilt.

She inhaled through her nose as she reached out and caught a stray tear as it fell down his cheek. "How long did I say I thought you had before we had to worry about that?"

His brows furrowed because he wasn't sure where she was going with that. "You said maybe ten years."

She nodded. "Maybe ten years if we're careful."

He nodded, but he still wasn't following her.

"And Joe will be done with school by then, correct?" He frowned even more but he nodded in agreement. "So who's to say we don't go somewhere where she can go to a really good college. Hell, we could even move overseas and she could go to Oxford or something." He relaxed a little as his eyes darted around as he considered her words. "And the boys will be starting their careers by then." She reached out and cupped his cheek and turned him to her. "You won't have to worry about disrupting their lives because they will be starting their own, Hun."

He smiled slightly. "You really have thought all of this through, huh?" She shrugged, but then he frowned again. "But what about you leaving your family, us having to leave everyone we know. That's not fair to make you. . ."

"How about we worry about the immediate future only for the time being so we can all get adjusted to this a little better?"

He sighed and then nodded slowly. "Alright."

She grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he looked at her. "I will do anything I need to do to stay with you, Aaron, just like you would do for me."

He searched her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

She quirked her mouth as she thought about it. "You'd be lost, just like I would be without you," she told him with a big grin.

He chuckled. "I love you."

She giggled and pulled him to her chest. "And I love you."

After a few moments, she pushed him away, stood up, and pulled on his arm. "Now come on. You need to know where your stuff is."

He frowned for a moment and then it hit him she was talking about his supply of blood. He mentally sighed and followed her out into the garage. He chuckled when she pointed to the little fridge set back in the corner. They only used the fridge a few times for big parties and he had actually forgotten about it. He shook his head. "Well, at least it's not in the house."

She sighed. "It was the only place to put it."

He nodded. "I know. I just hope no one ever opens it."

She sighed. "No one is going to open it, Aaron," she assured him and started back towards the kitchen door. "But we need to figure out what you are going to do about work."

"Work?"

She turned to him as he shut the garage door and locked it. "You are going to need to take some with you, Hun. You need to have it in case you get a case and have to leave."

He frowned; he hadn't thought about that either. "I guess I could borrow one of the boys' lunchboxes and put it in my go-bag until I figure out how to handle it."

She giggled as she imagined the prim and proper, suit wearing, SSA Hotchner carrying a soft-sided, bright colored, lunchbox, but she nodded. "That'll work." He shook his head and she giggled even more. "You could use Jack's old one with the dinosaurs on it."

He huffed. "Shut up, Kahlan."

She laughed and then went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes. "You know, you could take off a few days to give yourself some time to adjust."

He shook his head. "No. I need to work."

She searched his eyes and knew he needed to prove to himself that he still could, so she smiled. "Then we better get to bed."

XXX

The next morning, Hotch made his way in from the parking garage slowly and as the elevator door opened on his floor, his ears were assaulted. He cringed. He had thought that he was early enough that he would get there before too many people, but he could clearly hear several different people talking and doing things. He took a deep breath and proceeded to his office.

By the time the team had started to arrive, Hotch had figured out how to ignore most of what he heard, but then he heard a familiar heart beat approaching and he smiled as he waited for Rossi to show up at his door.

Rossi gave him a shocked look. "Expecting me?"

Hotch chuckled. "I heard you coming."

Rossi nodded as he made his way to this seat. "So, how did last night go?"

Hotch nodded. "Alright."

"And this morning?" he asked as he gestured to the bullpen.

Hotch took a deep breath and sat back. "I can't believe the amount of gossiping everyone does."

Rossi laughed. "Thank God Kitten can't hear as well as you."

Hotch nodded and then sighed.

"So are you ready for a case or hoping we don't get one?"

"I'm not sure."

Rossi nodded knowingly. He figured Hotch wanted to get a case to see how he would do but was also worried about how he would handle it. "You know you are going to be fine, Aaron."

Hotch shrugged. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Rossi sat forward and lowered his voice. "Are you prepared if we do?"

"Yes, Dave."

He smiled. "I figured, but I just wanted to make sure." He stood up. "I need some coffee. You need any?"

Hotch shook his head and grabbed another file off the stack in his in-box. "No thank you."

Rossi took a deep breath and then went the break room as he pulled out his phone. He had planned on talking to each of the team members individually but after hearing how Hotch could hear everything in the bullpen, he knew it was better to use other lines of communication so he sent a text to the team. 'This new development is off limits unless he brings it up first.' He chose his words carefully in case someone else accidently saw the text, but he knew the team would understand.

His eyes met with Reid's as soon as the message was sent. Reid frowned and then took out his phone and then nodded. Rossi's eyes found JJ and Mack next and they also agreed and Morgan and Garcia sent back their agreements as Rossi made his way to the coffee pot. _Now we just need a case that isn't too bad._

XXX

When nine o'clock rolled around, Hotch met everyone in the conference room. Dayton, Ohio wanted their help finding a serial rapist. Rossi smiled to himself. _Nice. No bloody crime scenes for Hotch to worry about._ After the presentation, Hotch stood up. "Wheels up in thirty," he issued and then left. He had seen all of the little glances his team kept sending his way. He knew they were worried about him, but he figured the best way to ease their fears was by doing what he knew best, being the Unit Chief.

Morgan stood up as they all watched him leave. "He seems fine."

"Well of course he does," Garcia offered with a smile.

Rossi nodded. "Yep."


	22. Chapter 22

**Story I – Chapter 22**

Hotch opened his go-bag and looked at the lunchbox that was lying beside his clothes and then sighed. When he had opened the little refrigerator at home, he had been surprised to find it stocked full of bags of human blood, but knowing the bags came from the medical field had made him feel a little about drinking it because he knew no one had been hurt per say to get them. _And Joey would probably hate me if she ever found out I drank animal blood._

He had also been surprised to find out that the sight of the bags didn't entice his hunger, either, because he was actually afraid it would. _I fed yesterday, so if I feed tomorrow, I should be fine._ He had taken three of the bags in the event that the case proved to be a difficult one, but he was suddenly worried about it staying cold enough. He had put ice and an icepack in with it at the house, but he knew that wouldn't stay cold the whole time. _I guess I can fill it with ice every night at the hotel. _He nodded to himself. _Yeah, that'll work._

He zipped his bag closed as he heard a heartbeat approaching and then moved to his desk.

He looked up when someone knocked on his door and Garcia gave him a smile. "Is there anything special you need me to do? I mean, besides the case stuff?"

He gave her a smile. "No, Garcia, but thank you for asking."

"You know I would do anything, all you have to do is ask."

With the way she'd stressed 'anything' Hotch knew what she was implying. "I know, and thank you."

"Well. . . Good luck," she offered and then turned to go.

"Penelope," he started and she turned back around. "Really, thank you."

She smiled warmly and then left as Rossi came to his door. Rossi looked after her for a moment and then back to Hotch as he narrowed his eyes. "Was she. . ."

"She's was just wishing me luck," Hotch told him quickly knowing Rossi had probably told the whole team to leave him alone about his new life for the time being.

Rossi smiled. "Then you ready?"

Hotch nodded and grabbed his bag. "Let's do this."

XXX

The beginning of the case went off without any problems as the whole team worked on victim interviews and building the profile at the police station. Everything went smoothly as if nothing had changed, and Hotch felt good as he made his way to his hotel room. When he opened his bag to get his pajamas out, though, he cringed. _Damn it!_ He pulled out his sweats and a t-shirt and they were soaked on one side; apparently Wyatt's lunchbox was not waterproof. He pulled the rest of his clothes out and every piece was wet in at least one spot. _Son of a bitch!_

He shook his head and started laying his clothes around the room hoping that what he was planning on wearing the next day would be dry by the morning at least. He sighed as he hung up his sweats in the bathroom; they had absorbed most of the water from the melted ice and he knew there was no way he was wearing those to bed. He huffed. _Won't be the first time I slept in my boxers._

He made his way back to his bag and then grabbed the lunchbox. A moment of panic hit him thinking that maybe the bags had leaked or been hurt by all of the tossing around his bag had suffered, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bags intact. He grabbed the ice container off the hotel counter and headed to the ice machine. After filling it up, he headed back to his room and grabbed the trash bag out of the little bathroom trash can and put it in the lunchbox as a liner. He shook his head. _Only you, Hotchner. Only you._

XXX

Once he was done with his shower, he called his wife, and she busted out laughing when he told her about the leak. He shook his head. "It's not funny!"

"I told you to use Jack's dinosaur one."

"Shut up, Kahlan."

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'm going to find you something that will work better than a lunchbox."

"Something a little more grown up would be nice," he offered.

She giggled. "Pink with white polka dots?"

"Kahlan!"

She giggled again. "I bet Pen has something even more outlandish."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Alright, I'll be nice."

He took a deep breath.

She sighed and then got serious. "How are you going to handle tomorrow?"

He knew she was asking about him feeding. "I'm going to do it in the morning before I have to meet the team."

"That sounds good. So has everything been going alright?"

"Yes, Babe. You don't need to worry."

She huffed. "I'm allowed to worry. You are my husband."

He chuckled. "That's true, but maybe now you don't have to worry so much."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think that's going to happen, Hun."

He mentally sighed knowing it would take him proving that he could handle his new life before she truly relaxed. "Well, I better let you go so you can get to bed."

"Alright. I love you, Aaron. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Babe. I love you, too," he told her and ended the call.

He took one more look at the lunchbox, took a deep breath, and then crawled into bed and turned off the light. _You can do this, Hotchner._

XXX

The next morning he woke up a little earlier than normal and after he was finished with his morning routine including shaving and such, he made his way back into the room. He eyed the rest of his clothes which had dried and the lunchbox, and then quirked his brows. _I guess I better drink before I finish getting dressed. I'd hate to get any on me._ He went to the lunchbox and unzipped it and then sighed. _I don't even feel hungry._ He bit his lip. _I wonder if I could. . ._ He shook his head. _No. On a case is not the place to find out how long I can go. It's better to be safe than sorry._ He took out one bag of blood and then looked towards the sink and the wrapped plastic cups that were there.

He took a step towards them, but then stopped. _And then I'd have to get rid of it, too. _He sighed. _Shit! What am I even going to do with the bag?_ It wouldn't be very good for something like that to be found by housekeeping in any room, let alone a room rented by the FBI. He frowned and wished he had thought the whole thing through a little more thoroughly. _I guess I'll just have to put it back in the lunchbox and take them home with me. _He nodded. _Yeah, Kahlan will know how to get rid of them._

He looked at the bag and then tried to figure out how to open it. He cringed when he pictured ripping it open like Sebastian did and it spilling everywhere. He huffed and shook his head. _I'd like to see you explain that one to the authorities, Hotchner._ He frowned as he looked the bag over and then tried to open the bottom of it. There was a small tube like thing at the bottom with a twist-off cap, but once he got it off, he realized that something had to slide up into it to really open it and let the blood out. _They must shove the IV tube or something up in there. _He sighed and then sank down into the chair. _And yet you had it all figured out. You're an idiot, Hotchner._ He looked to his briefcase lying on the top of the dresser and wondered if a pencil would work. _But will that contaminate it. . . Would that even matter?_ He shook his head again and then ran a hand down his face. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he frowned as he looked at his watch. _The team shouldn't even be up, yet._

He hid the bag under the towel he'd used and then went to the door, but once he got close to it, he could tell who was on the other side, and he smiled as he opened it and saw Rossi on the other side of it. "Morning, Dave. What are you doing up so early?"

Rossi quickly took him in in nothing but his pants and the rest of his clothes scattered about his room and then frowned. "Exactly what are you doing?"

Hotch's brows furrowed and then Rossi gestured to all of his clothes and Hotch shook his head. "Don't ask," he uttered and then went back to the chair and flopped down into it.

Rossi shut the door and then joined him at the little table. "Everything alright?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then wilted. He didn't want admit to having such a hard time with something that should have been so simple, but he knew he had to. "You got a knife on you? I left mine at home."

"A knife? What do you need a knife for?"

Hotch sighed and then pulled the bag of blood out and threw it to the older man. "Cause I don't know how to open it."

Rossi caught the bag and then chuckled.

"It's not funny, Dave. I'm trying to convince myself that I can live this life and yet I can't even get over the first hurdle alone."

Rossi laid the bag on the table and reached over and gave Hotch's shoulder a fatherly squeeze. "But you're not alone, Aaron. Maybe if you stop trying to convince yourself that you have to do it all by yourself, you'd have an easier time."

Hotch studied him and then nodded. "You're right."

Rossi gave his back a pat and then nodded. "Of course I am."

Hotch sat up fully and then looked at him. "So do you have a knife or scissors on you or in your room?"

Rossi smiled. "You don't need that."

Hotch frowned. "Then how am I supposed to open it?"

Rossi licked his lips and bit back the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Just bite it. What the hell do you think you have fangs for?"

Hotch's face scrunched up in disgust as he imagined doing that, but after a few seconds his brows rose as he considered it. "I guess that would ensure I don't get any anywhere else that could lead to evidence or something."

Rossi smiled as he nodded. "Yep, but if that ever happens, Aaron, you know we could clean it up to where there was never a trace. We've all learned a thing or two on this job."

Hotch nodded as he thought about it and then smiled. "That's true."

Rossi chuckled and looked at him. "Did you want me to stay?"

Hotch shook his head quickly. "No. I got it."

Rossi appraised him and then stood up. He knew that chances were that he would eventually see Hotch feed, but he figured Hotch had to get comfortable doing it before he would ever let anyone else see him, so he pat him on the back again. "Then I will see you down at breakfast."

Hotch nodded and gave him a grin. "Thanks, Dave." He watched Rossi shut the door behind him and then picked up the bag of blood. He took a deep breath. _Just do it, Hotchner._ He shut his eyes and made himself change and after another deep breath he put the bag into his mouth and bit down on it. The plastic didn't stand a chance against the sharpness of his fangs and as soon as the blood hit his tongue, he gasped.

He felt himself trembling as he drank it down and the sounds of the plastic collapsing in on itself made Hotch think of Joey drinking a juice pouch and he squeezed it to be able to get it out of it faster. Once he's sucked it dry, he looked at it as he stood up and took a deep breath. He dropped it onto the table and his hands balled into fists and a shudder ran through him as his eyes slid shut.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and he had changed back. As much as he hated the thought of drinking blood, he smiled at the way it made him feel. He grabbed the crinkled up bag, stuffed it back into the lunchbox, and then zipped it up after making sure the little trash bag was twisted at the top, and then closed his go-bag so no one would see it. After another shudder ran through him, he grabbed his shirt and tie and proceeded to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

XXX

He walked into the room where the hotel was serving breakfast and Morgan looked him up and down. "Damn, Hotch. You look like you're ready to take on the world even more so than normal, Man."

Hotch gave him a cocky grin. "I feel like I could take on the world," he offered as he joined them at the table.

JJ smiled and shoved a coffee and a muffin to him as she leaned in close to him. "And eating that will make people think you are."

He huffed and then shook his head, but grabbed the coffee and took a drink. He wasn't about to tell her he was full because he didn't want to have to explain why.


	23. Chapter 23

**Story I – Chapter 23**

After completing the profile, they had the unsub narrowed down a little after lunch, and after Garcia did her job, they had two addresses to raid. Hotch split the team up with him, Rossi, and Mack going to the man's house and Morgan, JJ, and Reid going to the man's workplace. After pulling up on the side of the street and several local police officers joining them, Hotch took Rossi and headed to the front door as he sent Mack to the back with a couple officers.

Once Mack signaled she was ready, Hotch kicked the door open. He made it a point to not use all of his strength because with as powerful as he was feeling, he felt as if he could kick the whole side of the house over. As soon as he took a step over the threshold, though, his steps faltered and he fell into the wall.

"Hotch?" Rossi asked in a whisper as Hotch straighten himself back.

Hotch shook his head and headed further into the house. "I'm fine," he uttered as he readied his gun again.

The look of confusion on Hotch's face told Rossi he didn't know what was wrong, but that scared Rossi even more. _What the hell?_

Hotch's normally quick and precise movements slowed with each room they searched, and Rossi could have sworn Hotch's skin was turning a greenish gray. He was about ready to say the hell with the unsub and force Hotch to tell him what was wrong, but they finally cleared the whole house, and Hotch turned on his heel and went out the door without a word.

Rossi shot a look to Mack and she nodded knowing he wanted her to start checking things out in the house while he went to see about their Unit Chief. He found him standing on the porch, leaning over with his hands on his thighs, and taking long, deep breaths. "Damn, Aaron, what the hell happened?"

Hotch took another breath as he raised his hand and tried to wave him off. When he finally stood up, he shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt like I was getting weak." He ran a hand down his face. "But I feel fine now. I'm not sure what it was."

"You're sure you're ok?" Rossi asked as he studied him.

He nodded. "Yes."

Rossi leaned even closer. "Did you drink it all?" he asked in a whisper. It wouldn't have surprised him if Hotch had tried to ration himself.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, so I should be fine."

Rossi inhaled deeply as he studied him some more, but he did look a lot better than he had a few minutes before, so he squeezed his shoulder. "Then let's get in there and find something that we can use on this son of a bitch."

Hotch ran a hand down his face, took another deep breath, and then nodded as he gestured to the door. "Let's go," he offered and followed the older man.

As soon as he stepped through the door again, though, he gasped.

Rossi turned and saw Hotch stumbling back out the door. "Hotch!" he yelled as he ran to him.

"It's the house," Hotch got out as he sucked in air.

Rossi's faced showed his confusion as he looked him over and then looked back at the house. "The house?"

Hotch stood back up fully. "It hit as soon as stepped inside again. There's something in that house."

"And you're ok again now that you're out of it?"

Hotch nodded.

Rossi frowned as he looked back at the house. He had no idea what could or could not affect vampires so he wasn't sure what he could do to help him. "You think it's like a reaction or something?" He hadn't seen a bunch of religious artifacts lying around or anything, but he had to wonder if them just being in a home could affect him. _Maybe the house has been blessed or something._

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know, but I felt like something hit me and then it was draining me more the longer I was in there."

Rossi ran his hand over his goatee. "Then stay out here and find out if Morgan and them found him or anything. Mack and I can profile the house. Are you sure you're alright out here?"

Hotch licked his lips and nodded. "I'm fine."

Rossi shook his head at him. "You said you were fine in the house."

"No, seriously, I feel normal again. . . or. . . well, you know what I mean," Hotch insisted.

"Alright. Stay out here and we'll hurry," he told him and went back inside to help their youngest team member.

Hotch took a deep breath as he stared at the house. _What the hell is in there?_ He licked his lips again and then took a step towards the house. _I have to know for sure._ He held his breath as he went through the doorway but he quickly backed up as he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, again. He shook his head and took out his phone as he moved even further away from the door.

XXX

Luckily Morgan and them did find their unsub, and Reid and JJ had gotten his confession out of him before dinner. Hotch decided that the team would split up to go tell their three victims that the man had been caught, and he and Mack drove over to the first victim's home. He eyed the house warily as he walked up the sidewalk, but he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ms. Steckelberg pulled the door open just a crack to see who it was, but she gave the agents a small smile as she held the door open all the way. "Please come in," she offered as she gestured to her family room.

Hotch licked his lips and stepped in expecting the worst, but after another step, he quietly sighed in relief and followed the woman to the couch. "We wanted to tell you that your attacker has been caught and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Mack watched him closely, but he seemed alright, so she shrugged mentally and sat down to help explain what had happened, who the man was, and what else would happen since the man was in custody.

XXX

Once the team met back up, Rossi pulled Mack aside and asked her how the final meeting went, but she assured him that Hotch had been fine the whole time. Rossi's brows furrowed as he followed her to the conference room. _Hmmm. . . Maybe it was just something in that guy's house. _He mentally shook his head as he looked at Hotch. _ I guess we'll never know, but we don't have to worry about it because he will never have to go in that house again._

XXX

After wrapping everything up, the team voted to head home instead of going out for dinner and spending another night in Ohio, and Hotch agreed after not having that easy of a time on his first case. He would never admit it, but all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed, have his wife curl up beside him, and reassure him that he was going to be alright. _This is way more complicated than I thought it would be!_

XXX

By the time he got home, Joey was already sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and whispered 'goodnight' to her and then went down to tell the boys. Jack studied him. "You alright, Dad?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was just a long day."

Jack nodded and gave him a hug. "Maybe if you don't get a case tomorrow we can go to Pisano's for dinner."

Hotch smiled. "That sounds fun." He leaned down and kissed him on top of the head. "Goodnight, Buddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. Goodnight. Love you."

Hotch gave him another smile. "I love you, too."

After telling Wyatt goodnight, Hotch went up to find Kahlan waiting at the top of the steps. He frowned. "What?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let me show you what I've done," she urged as she pulled him to his den.

He frowned even more when she stopped outside the door and motioned him into it. He took a deep breath and went in and looked around, but he had no idea what she was doing. He turned to her. "Maybe I'm really tired, but I don't understand."

She giggled and went to his file cabinet. "I had to move some files, but. . ." she started and then pulled the middle drawer open.

His brows rose as he stepped closer and then looked at her and his face showed his shock. "Is that a cooling drawer?"

She giggled again as she nodded. "Just like ones people have installed in their kitchens." She pat the bags of blood she had moved in there and then shut it. "You can keep it locked, but even if you don't, you know one will ever go in here, so you never have to worry about anyone finding it."

Hotch looked the file cabinet over and chuckled when he couldn't tell anything had been done to it. He went to her and put his hands on her waist as he shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

She shrugged. "The little fridge in the garage just wasn't practical."

"It doesn't bother you to have it in the house?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, Aaron, just as much as it bothers me for you to be in the house."

He ducked his head sheepishly. He should have known better than to even ask. "Sorry."

She shook her head again. "And no one will ever wonder why you are going in here unlike you always going into the garage before you leave for a case. You can do whatever you need to in the privacy of your most private space."

"Thank you."

She smiled as she pulled away from him and went out the door.

He turned back to the file cabinet and opened he drawer again and smiled. _This is cool as shit._

He flinched back when something was shoved in front of his face, and he stepped back, turned, and his brows furrowed as Kahlan held out something to him. She smiled. "Here, take it and imprint the lock."

He looked at the object and smiled once he saw that it was like a small gun safe and had a handprint lock on the outside of it. "Why did you get me another safe?"

A sly smile came to her face. "It's not a safe."

He frowned but put his fingers in the right spots and then the thing beeped to let him know the lock was set. Then he pulled his hand away and put it back. When a green light flashed a few seconds later, the top of it popped open. There was nothing in it and his face showed his confusion.

She sighed and went to the drawer and took out a bag of blood and then put it in the box and shut it. "It's made out of ultra-lightweight Polypropylene so it can't be crushed by conventional means, it's waterproof, it can hold five bags without a problem, it looks professional, and it locks."

His smile revealed both of his dimples as he locked eyes with her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She giggled. "A couple times today, but it's still nice to hear."

He sat the box down on his desk and then pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you."

After a few seconds he released her and then opened the box and put the bag of blood back in the drawer. He didn't bother locking it because he knew the kids never went in his den unless they were told to and they would never even consider opening his file cabinet. "I love it, and I'm not complaining, but I don't think a lot of ice will fit in there with the bags."

She smiled again. "It doesn't have to stay cold."

He frowned. "It doesn't?"

She giggled and turned back to a bag at her feet. She bent down and came back up with several smaller, thinner versions of the box in her hands. "No. I called Sebastian and asked him about it after hearing about your little leak. He told me that it didn't matter and even told me how some warm it up."

Hotch cringed with that thought, and she giggled again. "He said that he only keeps his in the cooler because that's the way he prefers it, but the boxes are insulated so if you put it in there cold, it will stay cold, and you can put ice in it at the hotel at night if you want them to stay cold even longer." She handed him one of the smaller boxes. "But, if it doesn't stay completely cold, you can still drink it and it won't hurt you."

He took the box and imprinted that lock. "So why do I need all of these?"

"Just in case," she started and handed him the boxes one at a time so he could set the lock.

"In case of what? If a case takes that long, I'm sure you could bring me more or have some shipped or something," he suggested thinking his go-bag would be full if he tried to put all of the boxes in it and that didn't include his clothes.

She shook her head. "No, these are not for your go-bag." His eyes showed his confusion, so she went to him and placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "One for your car, one for mine, one for Dave's bag, and since Reid carries his messenger bag everywhere with him, I asked if he would carry one in there for you."

Hotch shook his head as he backed up. "No. He doesn't need to carry that around. What I take with me will be plenty. . ."

She sighed and gave him her best 'mom' look. "Aaron, you keep your go-bag at the hotel, right?" He nodded and she smiled. "So if something were to happen and you needed blood right away, you'd have to go all the way there to get it. If Reid is carrying some then you'll be covered. It's safer that way."

He shook his head some more. "If I feed regularly, I won't need someone else to carry it."

"And what if something happens?" He was about to argue nothing would happen, so she stepped closer to him. "Sebastian said if you got really hurt, drinking blood would heal you faster." His eyes darted around as he considered that. "It's lightweight, small, Spencer won't even notice it's there, but it will be available should you ever need it."

He sighed and the disappointed look in his eyes made her heart ache. He licked his lips. "I know he would carry it. Hell, they all would because I know they love me, but I don't want them to. Can you understand that? That I need to do this, to be responsible for myself?"

His eyes were begging her to understand, and she wilted. "Then can you promise me that you will put it in whatever vehicle you are driving each and every case. I hope you never have to worry about it, that nothing ever happens, but I will feel better if I know that it is available to you should the need arise."

He nodded and pulled her back to him because he could understand the logic behind her concerns. "Deal."

She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. "Can Dave still carry one? You know, have an extra if you ever get stuck someplace."

He smiled. "Yes, Dave can carry one in his go-bag."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back and smiled because while he hated her worrying about him, in a small way, he loved it because that proved how much she loved him.

After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled up at him. "See? You'll be fine."

He smiled. "With you helping me, I will be." He bit his lip. "But I brought the empty bag back because I didn't want to leave it in the hotel trash. How should I get rid of it?"

Her brows and mouth quirked as she thought about it and then she shrugged. "I don't know, but don't worry, I'll figure something out."

He smiled and pulled her back to him. "I know, because you always do."


	24. Chapter 24

**Story I – Chapter 24**

With his new 'lunchbox' in tow, Hotch headed to the BAU the next morning hoping to get another case so he could prove to himself that he could handle it without any more problems. _If Sebastian has been doing this for God knows how long, I can do it, too!_

He got his wish as San Antonio called and asked for help catching a killer who had already struck two times. Rossi winced as he looked at the crime scene photos as Garcia displayed them; the bodies of one man and one woman were brutally mutilated and blood was everywhere. All eyes turned to Hotch, but he was focused on the tablet in his hands as it displayed the victims' information.

"And so far San Antonio hasn't found any connections between the victims," Garcia continued.

"But they aren't you, Baby Girl," Morgan quickly put in with a smile.

"Exact-a-mundo, My Statuesque Sculpture of Chocolate Love, and I will start my searching as soon as you all are airborne."

"With only two days between kills, the unsub doesn't have a long cooling off period," Mack offered.

Hotch nodded. "And with one day already passed since the last kill, there is liable to be another killing tomorrow. Wheels up in thirty," he ordered as he stood up and grabbed his stuff.

They all started to gather their things, but they were doing it so slowly that Rossi knew they were waiting for Hotch to leave the room. As soon as he was out of the doorway, Rossi held up his hand. "He'll be fine."

Morgan took a deep breath as he nodded. "We know, but we just need to make sure we enter the scenes alone."

"Some of us can run interference if needed," JJ offered.

Rossi smiled as he started for the door. _Everything will be fine._

XXX

Rossi joined Hotch in the back of the jet as soon as they were done with the case briefing. Hotch closed the window on the tablet as soon as he saw Rossi approaching, but Rossi saw that he was staring at the crime scene photos. He sat down and pat Hotch's thigh. "Maybe you should feed before we land just to make sure you're not bothered by all of the blood."

Hotch took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. I fed yesterday and Sebastian actually told Kahlan that since I am drinking human blood that I can go to every three days, that I can go longer on it than on animal."

Rossi's brows rose as he considered it. "But he even said that the sight and smell of blood could bother you even when you're not hungry, and those scenes are pretty bad."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, but if they're going to bother me no matter what, then it won't matter if I feed or not. I have to see how I'll react, Dave. I have to know how this is going to affect me."

Rossi studied him and knew that Hotch was worried about proving to himself that he would be able to continue doing his job as good as he always has. "Alright. You won't have to face it alone. We'll be right there to help if needed."

Hotch nodded again and smiled. "I know, and I really appreciate that, but I just hope I can do it without any major problems."

Rossi leaned his shoulder into the younger man's. "Knowing you, you'll be fine."

Hotch took a deep breath but his look told Rossi that he wasn't so sure.

Rossi gave him a smile and then leaned in close again. "Do the pictures bother you at all?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, it's not the sight of the blood I'm worried about."

Rossi nodded knowingly and gave him a big smile. "You got this."

Hotch couldn't help it, he smiled, too. "I better."

XXX

Once they landed, Hotch and Reid went to the station to set up, Rossi and Mack went to check out the scenes, and Morgan and JJ went to the coroner's. After about an hour, they all met at the station and started building the profile, and Garcia had worked her magic and found a connection between the victims; they had both been regular patrons of the same coffee shop every Thursday night.

"Could they have been dating or something?" Mack asked the team.

"If they were, none of their friends or families knew about it," JJ told her.

"They could have been meeting without actually being in a relationship," Reid offered.

"We should go interview the workers. They could tell us what our victims were doing," Rossi suggested.

"Yes, and I want to check out the local area. Maybe our victims were drawn to something else beside the coffee shop," Hotch told them as he stood up.

"You want us all to go?" Morgan asked as he stood up.

"Yes. We can cover more ground if we all go," Hotch instructed.

XXX

As JJ and Reid interviewed the coffee shop employees, Hotch and the rest of the team walked around the outside trying to find a place their victims may have also frequented. Hotch gestured to a massive church down the street, "There may be support groups or something that meet there."

"Garcia didn't find anything to suggest that they belonged to any groups," Mack put in as she looked the church over.

"Most of those groups are anonymous, so she wouldn't have found anything," Morgan told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," she agreed as her cheeks heated.

"You two should go check it out," Hotch offered.

"You don't want to?" Mack asked him obviously shocked he was leaving it to them since he was standing right there.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I can't g. . ."

"Come on," Rossi cut in as he grabbed their youngest member's arm and started her down the street.

"Shit, Hotch, I'm. . ." she uttered as she looked back at him and then winced.

Rossi turned her back around and led her down the street. "Just let it go, Jamie."

Once they were entering the church, Mack pulled him to a stop and looked at him with the most serious look he'd ever seen on her young face and he frowned. "What?"

She sighed. "It doesn't bother you?"

"What?" he asked not knowing what she was referring to.

"You're Catholic."

"And?" he drew out wondering why she was bringing that up; they were in a Methodist church.

"He's eternally damned. That doesn't bother you?"

He took a deep breath and moved them into the corner more. "Yes, I was raised as a strict Catholic, but through the years, I have grown to form my own opinions about things."

She shook her head. "He doesn't have a soul. That means he can't go to heaven. That means he's eternally damned."

He licked his lips and gave her a discerning look. "So you can see people's souls now, can you?"

She frowned. "Well, no, but. . ."

"The stories also say he can turn into a bat, but he can't. Who's to say if he actually has a soul or not?"

Her brows furrowed as she considered that.

"And I'd like to think that God does his judging on a person's actions not on what happened to them that's beyond their control. Hotch is still a good man no matter what has befallen him."

"But he can't go into a church. That has to mean something," she tried. "If he can't even go into a church how is he going to get into heaven?"

He sighed deeply. He really wasn't one to argue religious beliefs because he knew that most of the time arguments like that usually lead to hurt feelings and ruffled feathers; but he was starting to understand why she was the first one to start shaking her head in disagreement when Chuck had brought up all of them being changed while they were on the jet. "Look, Jamie, no one really knows what happens to someone when they die. Yes, I want to believe that there's a heaven and I will get the chance to live out eternity with all my loved ones, but we don't know for sure. I all can tell you is what I believe, but you will have to come to your own conclusions."

She nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Firstly: unless one of two very specific things happens to him, he's not going to have to worry about it because he can't die. Secondly: I can't allow myself to think of him going anywhere else because if anyone deserves to go to heaven, it's him. With what he's been through in life, he deserves to finally find peace, so I believe that he will go there. Thirdly: even if this new life is a blemish on his soul, or cosmic record, or however you want to think about it, I know he has done enough good in this world to last several life times. He would have to live longer than Sabastian to ever tip those scales against himself, so he has nothing to worry about."

Her eyes darted around as she thought about it, and then after a few seconds, she gave him a small smile. "I hope you're right."

He shrugged. "I understand that it's too ingrained in you to not believe the way you do, but please, please, Jamie, don't ever tell Hotch what you just told me."

She was immediately offended. "I would never!"

He nodded. "Alright, so, then, can we go check this place out?"

She sighed. "Yes, but. . ."

"What?"

"If the subject ever comes up again about him changing us. . ."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started her into the church proper. "I'll make sure he knows that you are against it, but I will try and think of another reason behind that decision."

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Dave."

XXX

They didn't find anything in the church and the coffee shop only confirmed that both people had been there many times, but no one working ever remembered seeing the two people together. Hotch sighed as he walked down the street with Rossi. "There has to be something. . ."

Morgan came running up to them and smiled. "I think I got it." Hotch looked at him expecting him to continue and he gestured down the street in the opposite direction of the church. "Thursday night is dollar night at the theater. They play old movies, so either our victims are lonely, they don't have anything better to do, or they are really into movies."

"If that's the connection, then our unsub has seen them there," JJ offered as they all started for the rundown theater.

"Or he works there," Hotch offered.

Morgan took out his phone. "I'll get Mama on it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Story I – Chapter 25**

Morgan pushed open the glass door at the old theater's entrance and the whole team filed in to the surprise of the young woman working behind the counter. She swallowed as she studied them and then glanced at her watch. "Next movie doesn't start for another forty-five minutes or so."

Hotch took out his badge as he and JJ approached her. "We're not here to see a movie. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner of the FBI and this is SSA Jareau and the rest of my team. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

She nodded quickly and they could all tell her interest was piqued, so JJ took out pictures of their two victims. "Have you ever seen either one of these people before?"

The girl smiled as soon as she glanced at the pictures, and JJ slid them closer to her. She nodded as she pointed to the man's picture first. "Jeremy comes in here all the time," she started and her cheeks got a little rosy. "I've been trying to get his number for the last three weeks."

"And the woman?" Hotch asked as the rest of the team started looking around the huge lobby.

"I don't know her name, but she comes in all the time, too. She's really quiet. Where Jeremy jokes and laughs all the time."

"Do you all have any sort of security cameras or anything?" Morgan asked from across the room.

She winced and then shook her head. "No. We don't get a lot of business. No reason for anyone to ever do anything here. I don't know how Rusty even makes enough to pay me, to be honest."

"Rusty?" Rossi asked as he joined Hotch at the counter.

"Oh sorry. Mr. Widmyer is the owner. Everyone calls him Rusty cause of his red hair."

Rossi shared a look with Hotch; red hairs had been found at both scenes.

"Is Mr. Widmyer here?" Hotch asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Just me and Billy. Mr. Widmyer is always here in the mornings. He cleans the place up and such to get it ready for the night. I can give you his number, if you want."

"That would be great," JJ told her with a polite smile.

"May we look around?" Rossi asked her trying to be as charming as he could. If one of the employees gave them permission, whatever they found would be able to be used against the unsub if needed.

Morgan shoved Reid closer to the counter; the young woman had been stealing glances at the young profiler, so Morgan thought Reid could distract her a little. Reid's eyes were filled with confusion, but Morgan gave the young woman a smile. "Dr. Reid, here, would love to get that information from you."

The woman's smile brightened her whole face and she ran a nervous hand through her hair and then looked at Rossi. "You guys can go anywhere you want."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you," he offered and turned away from the counter as Rossi pushed Reid even closer.

"Take your time," the woman added and then leaned down on the counter.

Rossi pat Morgan on the back as Mack shook her head at him and they all left Reid to fend for himself.

Once they were far enough away, Hotch stopped and they all gathered around him closely. Morgan took out his phone when it vibrated. "You're on speaker, Mama."

"Old Towne Theater is owned by a Mr. James Widmyer and it has been in his family for over four generations. The only employees are Debra Hall and Mr. Widmyer's son, William, AKA Billy," she started to explain.

"Do you have pictures of both Widmyer men?" JJ asked.

"Of course. I have sent them. . . now."

Morgan brought up the message and then showed the whole team the pictures. Both young and old Widmyers had red hair.

"Gather everything you can on both father and son, please, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Faster than a Ha. . . ahh. . . Sky Rocket," she corrected quickly and then ended the call, and JJ and Mack both shared smiled.

Hotch looked at his team. "Let's split up and see if there's anything here." The place was huge so it would take them a little time to get through it.

Morgan put his arms around both of the girls and led them to the right, so Hotch and Rossi went to the left. Rossi glanced at him. "Billy didn't look big enough to be able to deal out the damage our victims suffered."

Hotch nodded. "And yet, Mr. Widmyer looked a little too old to be the one to do it."

Rossi nodded. "You thinking a father/son duo?"

Hotch half shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we saw that."

Rossi nodded as he opened a door marked 'Utility' and then closed it after finding it empty except for a mop bucket. The next door led to the actual theater and Rossi smirked with only seeing four people in the whole place. As he and Hotch made their way up a set of stairs, he shook his head. "I can see why Debra doesn't think they actually make enough money to cover her pay."

"That's probably why the place is so run down."

Rossi huffed and followed Hotch to the theater control room. The movie was playing, but there wasn't anyone in there. The agents shared a look and then went further down the hall.

After going through that floor and the next one up, Hotch and Rossi went back down in search of the rest of the team. They found them back in the lobby with Reid. After a look from JJ, Hotch knew they hadn't found anything either. He frowned. "Exactly where is Billy?" he asked Debra who was still flirting with Reid.

"He's probably in the sub-basement. That place gives me the creeps. I won't even go down the stairs."

"Sub-basement?" Morgan quickly asked. "You mean one below the other basement?"

She nodded. "Yes. The stairs are in the back of the broiler room."

Morgan shot a look to Hotch and Hotch knew that they hadn't been down there. He took a deep breath. "Well, let's go see if maybe Billy has any information on the two patrons."

Debra snorted. "I think Billy has a crush on the woman, but I don't think he cares for Jeremy, too much."

"Why is that?" Rossi asked her as Reid tried to disappear behind the rest of the group.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what happened, but apparently Jeremy had a run in with Rusty a little while back."

"I see," Rossi offered and then looked at Hotch.

Hotch motioned for Morgan to lead the way and the whole team followed him. Once they were away from the lobby, again, Morgan grinned at Reid. "You didn't do anything to go against your vows to Amy, did you?"

"Shut up," Reid replied as his cheeks heated.

Morgan laughed and shook his head as he led them down to the basement. When they got to the broiler room, he gestured to the big, cluttered, musty room. "I don't see any stairs."

Hotch moved further into the room. "She said they were in the back."

They all dispersed to search the room even closer. "Here," Mack called from behind a massive tank, and they all went to her. As soon as she turned the handle and pulled the old steel door open, she turned her head away and groaned as the horrible smell of mold and mildew wafted into the room.

Hotch gasped and turned into the corner as his hand flew to the side of his face.

"Hotch?" Rossi yelled and went to him.

He was hunched over a little and holding his breath, and after a few seconds he shook his head. "Just give me a second."

"What is it?" JJ asked as she put a supportive hand on his back. "Does the smell of mold bother you?"

He shook his head as he still shielded his face from them. "Not mildew, blood, and a lot of it."

They all shared looks and pulled their pistols as Rossi cringed because he knew Hotch had changed without meaning to and that was why he was shielding his face from them. "Go! I got. . ." Rossi started.

"No!" Hotch yelled quietly as he stood up and took a deep breath; he was back to normal. "I'm ok." He pulled his pistol. "Let's go," he issued and led the way.

In spite of what was happening, Rossi smiled as he quickly moved in behind Hotch and they all went down into the dark as they took out their flashlights. No one spoke as they quietly followed Hotch through a massive open room to a hallway on the other side. "Which way?" Rossi asked in a whisper as he looked at his Unit Chief.

Hotch's brow furrowed as he looked both ways and then started to the right, and he cringed as the smell of blood became even stronger. When he felt a hand on his back, though, he nodded to let Rossi know he was still alright, but he had to swallow the saliva that was flooding his mouth. _Get a grip, Hotchner! Don't let it win! _After a few more steps, he felt his control getting stronger. _You are not hungry!_

After a few more steps, he stopped so suddenly, that Rossi ran into his back. They all looked at him as he held up two fingers and pointed to a door about eight feet from them. They all nodded their understanding knowing he was telling them there were two people in there. He toggled off his flashlight and moved closer to the door and they followed.

Rossi grabbed the handle and pulled as Morgan moved closer and rushed in with Hotch, and everyone else quickly shadowed them. They were greeted by a very disturbing scene. In front of them, hanging from hooks in the ceiling, were three bodies suspended by the wrists. All three of them were naked, mutilated, and had been dead for varied amounts of time as each had a different level of decomposition. To the right were several tables and one of them held another body but it looked fresh. To the left was another body on the floor, but it was fully clothed.

Hotch held his breath as he froze mid step, but Morgan ran to the person on the floor because he couldn't tell if that person was alive or dead. JJ helped him roll the body over, and the man moaned. Mack pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance, but she huffed. "No service down here. I have to go back up."

"Reid, go with her!" Rossi ordered. They had no idea where their unsub was and he didn't want to take any chances.

As Reid and Mack ran back out of the door, Rossi put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. Hotch swallowed and then nodded. "I'm fine," he insisted and moved to the table. He could clearly hear two extra heart beats in the room, so he thought the woman must still be alive, too. When he checked for a pulse, though, it was clear she wasn't.

Before he could turn to say something, JJ yelled, "FBI! Freeze!"

Hotch spun and saw a young man standing in the doorway and JJ pointing her pistol at him. His already pale face turned even paler when he saw the agents in the room and a massive knife type weapon fell from his hand and clattered on the concrete floor. When his eyes darted to the left, Morgan rushed and stopped him before he even had a chance to run for it.

Hotch swallowed and his brows furrowed as he looked around the room. When the young man had shown up, his heart beat had added another one.

"What?" Rossi asked him as Morgan cuffed the young man and told him his rights.

"There is someone else here," Hotch insisted in a low whisper.

Rossi studied him and then turned to check out the room a little more closely. It was a big room and there was a lot of stuff in it, so another victim could easily be hidden. He moved to the left as Hotch moved to the right.

Hotch bent and looked under the table with the dead woman on it and then moved to check under the others.

"Let my son go!"

Hotch turned and his breath caught in his chest. Mr. Widmyer had an arm around Rossi's neck and a pistol pointed at his head. Rossi's eyes begged Hotch to forgive him as Morgan and JJ spun and pointed their pistols at the man.

"Let my son go and drop the guns, or he dies!" Rusty demanded as he cocked the pistol.

Hotch couldn't even think as a surge of anger plowed through him like a lightning strike and before anyone could blink, Mr. Widmyer flew against the wall behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Story I – Chapter 26**

Rossi stumbled as the pistol that was threatening to snuff the life out of him mere milliseconds before flew across the room; the handcuffed Billy Widmyer, who was still standing in the doorway, screamed in terror; JJ gasped and her hand flew to her mouth; and Morgan's eyes flew open as his jaw dropped. Hotch didn't see any of it, though, because his back was to them, and he was standing over the fallen man as he sucked in air heavily through clenched teeth as his hands fisted and unfisted.

Rossi licked his lips and stepped up to the man he loved as a son. "Hotch?" he asked quietly as he placed a hand on his back.

Hotch turned suddenly and Rossi flinched back. Hotch was in full vampire mode and the anger on his face truly made him look like a death dealing monster.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked again.

Hearing his real name struck a chord in him and Hotch shook his head and he finally realized what he had done. Horror stricken, he looked around at the other people in the room. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" he yelled and was gone.

Morgan caught Billy as he fell into the room obviously shoved aside by Hotch as he fled and he had screamed again. Morgan ran a hand over his head as shared a look with Rossi. Rossi snorted and moved to Mr. Widmyer and bent down and checked for a pulse. The man had hit the wall with enough force that Rossi wasn't sure if he'd be alive or not, but Rossi sighed in relief and nodded to Morgan and JJ as Widmyer moaned, so Rossi took out his cuffs and quickly cuffed him before he came to completely.

JJ went up to Rossi. "Go to Hotch. I got him."

Rossi nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and went in search of the Unit Chief. He ran into Mack and Reid as they were coming down the stairs from the main level. "Did you all see Hotch?"

Mack frowned as she shook her head. "No, what happened?"

Rossi sighed. "I'll explain later. Have Morgan take the Widmyers to separate rooms and don't let them talk to each other or let any EMTs or anyone talk to them."

"Alright," Reid told him. "Garcia has also contacted the locals to let them know what's going on, should I have her stop them?"

Rossi thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "No. We'll deal with it," he told them and moved passed them. He had an idea where Hotch was.

He was right, of course, and he found Hotch on the roof looking out over the city. As he took in Hotch's normally perfect posture drooping slightly, his heart ached, and he walked up beside him. "You ok?"

Hotch shook his head. "I can't believe. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron," Rossi started.

Hotch turned to him. "No it's not! This is only my second case and I blew it!"

Rossi sighed. "You haven't blown anything, Aaron. You just need to get down there and take care of this."

Hotch's brows shot upwards. "Take care of it?! Sebastian said the most important thing was keeping this a secret and I just showed it to two unsubs!"

"Well, technically, only one saw it because the other was knocked unconscious, but you have the ability to make them forget. You need to do that now, before anyone else shows up. You can fix this."

Hotch shook his head. "But it shouldn't need fixing!"

"Aaron. . ."

"Two cases, Dave! Two cases and I haven't been able to get through either one without problems!"

"Damn, Aaron, cut yourself some slack! You have handled this better than anyone could, but you're not perfect and it will take some getting used to!"

Hotch's eyes slid shut as he turn away from him. "I don't think I'll be able to do this, Dave," he admitted weakly.

Rossi squeezed his shoulder. "Let's talk about this, Aaron. We can analyze what happened exactly so you can figure out how to stop it again if it bothers you that badly, but you really need to go down and take care of Billy before anyone else gets here."

He looked at him. "And what am I supposed to do to him?"

Rossi held out his hands and then shrugged. "I don't know. Tell him he saw you sneak up behind his dad and knock him out or something simple like that, or you could tell him he fainted and didn't see anything. If the dad wants to know what happened, we can tell him Reid snuck in behind him."

Hotch eyes darted around as he considered it and then they both looked toward the street as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Whatever you are going to do, you need to do it now."

Hotch sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

Rossi shoved him towards the door. "Go! Don't wait for me!"

Hotch nodded and was gone.

Rossi sighed and shook his head as he made his way back inside. _If that man doesn't let up on himself I'm going to ground him!_

XXX

After compelling Billy into thinking he hadn't seen anything except an FBI agent knock his father out, the rest of the night went by without any more problems. It was so late by the time they cleared the scene and processed their unsubs, though, that Hotch had to put a stop to anything else and they went to the hotel.

As they all lumbered out of the SUVs and grabbed their bags, Hotch cleared his throat. "I need to say. . ."

"Shut up, Hotch," JJ started and Hotch looked at her with shock filled eyes. She shook her head. "You're going to apologize, aren't you?"

Hotch licked his lips. "Yes. What I di. . ."

"You saved one of us!" JJ cut him off again and then ran a hand down her face and took a deep breath. "If you didn't have the abilities that you have now, Dave could be dead. Don't you dare apologize for loving us and protecting us. You did what none of us could!"

The rest of the team quickly nodded and murmured their agreements, but Hotch sighed. "But I. . ."

"Your new abilities led to us capturing the unsubs and saving a victim that we didn't even know was out there, Man!" Morgan insisted.

"And even though there was a little hiccough, you handled it and everything is fine," Mack put in.

"And, not to mention, you also led us to four other bodies so those families will now have the closure they may not have received otherwise," Reid offered.

Hotch looked at all of them slowly and then focused on JJ and Morgan. "You can't tell me that it didn't bother you to see that. I saw your faces."

JJ sighed, step to him, and squeezed his arm. "What you saw was shock and disbelief, not horror or disgust. It surprised us, but I'm sorry, Hotch, we're not used to you being so fast that we can't see you move." She gave him a small smile. "You'll have to give us a little more time to adjust."

Morgan moved and put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. "Yeah, Man. We may have been shocked but we're glad you did it. I saw Widmyer's eyes." He glanced at Rossi for a second and then locked eyes with Hotch. "He was going to pull that trigger, I'm sure of it."

They could all tell that Morgan was being completely serious, and Rossi sighed. "It's late. I say we get our sorry asses to bed."

Hotch looked at all of them again and then nodded as he gestured to the hotel entrance. "Let's go."

They all walked silently to their rooms, told each other goodnight, and then went in seeking showers or baths and a bed. Rossi, though, hung back with Hotch at Hotch's door and Hotch sighed. It was obvious Rossi was not going to let him go to bed without discussing what happened further, so Hotch opened the door and motioned for the older man to go in first. As soon as Hotch had shut the door, Rossi turned to him. "It's not what you did, or how the team's handling it that's bothering you so much, so what is?"

Hotch dropped his bag to the floor and sank into one of the chairs. "It's how it happened."

Rossi took a deep breath and sat down across from him. "I'm sorry Widmyer got the jump on me. I was looking around those bookshelves and he was suddenly behind me." He sighed. "I didn't know he was there until I felt him put his arm around my neck."

Hotch shook his head. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just. . ." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it.

Rossi moved his chair closer and put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. "It's what?" he led quietly as his hand rubbed up and down the man's back to try and get him to relax a little.

Hotch took a deep breath, sat back up, and looked him in the eyes. "I lost control."

Rossi frowned. "What do you mean? You didn't want to save me?"

Hotch shook his head. "No. Of course I wanted to save you, but. . ." He got up as he sighed and took a couple steps away from the table. "I didn't do it," he confessed weakly and turned back to him. "The vampire did."

Rossi smiled. "Well, thank him for me."

Hotch shook his head. "It's not funny, Dave. When I saw Widmyer cock that pistol, everything. . . kind of blurred and I didn't even know what I was doing!" He snorted. "And I didn't become aware again until you called my name." He shook his head. "It took complete control of me!"

Rossi studied him and sighed deeply. He knew Hotch would think losing control was a thousand times worse than what he actually did or the fact that anyone saw anything. He licked his lips. "And why do you think that happened?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know." He turned away from him again and shook his head slowly. "I felt this. . ." His hands flung out in exasperation. "This horrible anger and I lost it." He turned back to the man he loved as a father. "It's like it fuels my worst emotion."

Rossi studied him, tisked, and then shook his head. "You're looking at this all the wrong way, Aaron."

Hotch frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Rossi pat the table. "Sit."

Hotch frowned even more, but he sat.

Rossi shook his head at him again. "It's not using your worst emotion, Aaron. It was using your best."

Hotch's face scrunched up in disgust. "Anger is not. . ."

Rossi put a hand on his cheek to silence him. "Do you love me, Aaron?"

Hotch's face went blank with shock and he locked eyes with the older man. "You know I love you like a father, Dave. I love you a thousand times more than I ever did him."

Rossi smiled and nodded. "And you would do anything for me including saving my life if you could."

Hotch's eyes dampened as he nodded again. "Of course."

Rossi took his hand away and leaned back in the chair with a big grin on his face. "It wasn't anger that fueled the vampire in you to go against Widmyer, Aaron. It was love, and the vampire took over because he knew he could save me when you couldn't."

Hotch's eyes darted around as he considered it.

"You heard Morgan; Widmyer was committed to killing me. Maybe your vampire instincts are so strong that you could tell that and you reacted without thinking because the vampire knew you had to act fast."

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck. "But I was so mad. . . even when I became aware." His cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I wanted to kill that son of a bitch even then."

Rossi chuckled. "He tried to kill me, Aaron. There's nothing wrong with you feeling that way, but you didn't act on those feelings." He took Hotch's face in fatherly hands and locked eyes with him. "You are not a killer, Aaron, and being a vampire hasn't turned you into one, it has just enhanced an already great man."

Hotch searched his eyes as his own watered. "You really think so?"

Rossi nodded as he smiled. "I do!" he pulled Hotch's face closer as he stood up and kissed him on the top of the head. "Thank you for saving me."

Hotch stood up and pulled him into a hug. "It's just a small payment for everything you've done for me."

Rossi squeezed him and then sat back down and smiled. "Cause I may be an old man, but I'm not ready to leave this world just yet."

Hotch chuckled as he wiped his face. "You better not. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Story I – Chapter 27**

Rossi stayed about another thirty minutes with Hotch to make sure he was truly alright, and then Hotch had spent about another thirty minutes mulling over what Rossi had said and had come to the conclusion that since he had saved Rossi, that losing control for that reason wasn't all that bad. After talking to Kahlan, though, she'd convinced him that he hadn't lost control, that he'd let the vampire take over because someone he loved was in danger. He really liked thinking about it like that, and that let him finally find a little peace and go to sleep.

After breakfast, the BAU team went to interview their unsubs. It turned out that Mr. Widmyer had been killing people for over ten years, and about four months before, Billy Widmyer had caught him in the subbasement one time and instead of reporting it to the police and trying to get help for his father, he'd joined him. They had killed one person a month, but after Karen Wadley had turned him down for date, he had attacked and killed her on his own. Finding how much he liked his father not telling him what to do; he had set out and killed Jeremey Hill on his own, too.

Mr. Widmyer was livid once he found out and started screaming and yelling at his son saying that they never would have been caught if he hadn't had gone off on his own. Rossi and JJ shared a look because he was right. If Billy hadn't left the bodies where they had been found, the authorities would have never known the Widmyers were serial killers and God only knew how long they would have kept that up.

When the BAU finally got the case wrapped up, they headed home a little after lunch. They all got their case files done on the jet, and Hotch took just enough time to sign off on them and turned them in before he left the BAU. He was in a hurry to get home because it was Jack's birthday. The Hotchner's had planned a family get together that weekend, but being able to get home on the actual day was important to Hotch.

After letting Jack pick what he wanted for dinner, they all headed out to their favorite pizza parlor. Hotch's mood had started out a little reserved, but by the time dinner had arrived and a few games were played he was getting in a better mood.

Jack watched his father from across the room as Hotch played a game of pool with Wyatt. When Kahlan came back to the booth from playing a video game with Joey, Jack gave her a sidelong look. "What's going on with Dad?"

Kahlan licked her lips as she turned to watch the game. "What do you mean?"

Jack appraised her in true Hotchner fashion and then huffed. "It's obvious he's having some problems at work and that never happens, and it's more than a tough case, so what's going on?"

She had noticed Wyatt eyeing Hotch with concern earlier, too. She took a deep breath. "He's going through a few things, but there isn't anything for you to be worried about."

His eyes searched hers. "Are you sure? Cause Dad seems almost disappointed with himself or something."

She sighed. "Yeah. He's being hard on himself, but when doesn't he?"

Jack studied his father for a few more moments. "But he's alright?"

She put her arm around him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "He's going to be fine."

He turned and locked eyes with her. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

She smiled. "Just keep doing what you already are. Showing him how much you love him and spending time with him is exactly what he needed tonight."

Jack took a deep breath through his nose. "You're going to have to tell us sooner or later."

She smiled. "Yep, but I think Dad just needs a little more time."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll drop it for now."

She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jack."

He smiled and went to Joey as she called for him. Kahlan shook her head. _I have to get him comfortable enough with it before he will want to tell them._ She sighed. _Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. . ._ Her breath caught in her throat as Hotch's head turned and his eyes locked with hers and she mentally winced. She had forgotten how excellent his hearing had become and knew he had heard them talking. She quickly gave him a small smile and shrugged. He shook his head and then lined up his next shot.

Once they were done eating and playing, Hotch brought a cannoli to the table with a lit candle stuck in the top of it; it was the closest thing the restaurant had to cake. Jack's cheeks heated as his family sang him 'Happy Birthday,' and once they finished he gave his father a long look before blowing out the candle. Hotch shared a look with his wife and she smiled; it was obvious Jack's wish had been something about his dad.

Joey reached in and swiped some of the cream filling with her finger. "It's not fair. Jack gets dessert and we don't."

Hotch shook his head at her. "It's his birthday."

She huffed. "But that didn't stop you from scarfing down the other one at the counter. We all know Pisano's sells them in pairs."

Hotch's cheeks heated as he sank into his seat a little more. "No one was supposed to see that," he offered and everyone laughed.

XXX

Once they got the kids in bed, Kahlan met him at the top of the stairs and motioned for him to follow her to his den. She grabbed his lunchbox out of his go-bag. "I got something to handle the empty bags," she told him as she handed him the box and then left the room.

He took the box and followed her. "Already?"

She nodded as she went to the garage. Once she was in there, she went to the far corner and looked back at him.

His brows furrowed as he studied the corner. "You put in new cabinets?"

She smiled. "Yep," she offered as opened the corner one. "They had to be made out of heat resistant material."

He frowned at the steel cabinet that was revealed within the regular looking one.

She giggled and pulled on a little handle of a tilt out a tray. She held out her hand, so he opened the box and gave her the crinkled up bag that had held the blood. She put it in the tray, shut it, pulled down a steel shield, and then she pushed a red button and stepped back.

His eyes got wide as the soft humming of a blower started. "You got me an incinerator?"

She shrugged. "It's vented out through the roof but it's so small no one should notice the exhaust, and it's the latest design so the emissions are filtered and such, so it's very environmentally friendly."

He shook his head as he smiled. "That's pretty damn cool."

She giggled her evil giggle. "And a perfect way to get rid of evidence."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "It's disturbing that you would even say it like that."

She giggled again and when a green light flashed, she raised the shield and pulled the tray open. There weren't even any ashes in it.

He huffed. "Do I even want to know where you got that?"

She giggled as she shut it and the cabinet. "Probably not," she offered as she headed back into the house.

He took one more look at the cabinet that didn't look like anything more than a garage storage cabinet and then shook his head. _She can be really scary sometimes._ He ran a hand over the back of his neck. _And here I thought she'd just find someplace to dispose of them like at a hospital or something. _He shook his head again and went into the house.

When Kahlan came out of her den a few minutes later, she found Hotch standing in front of the shelves that held all of the family's pictures. She placed a loving hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. He huffed as he put a picture of the kids back into its spot. "They all know, don't they?"

"They know something's not right, but they don't know what of course."

He looked at her. "I guess I need to tell them so they stop worrying, huh?"

"I think I have alleviated their worry for now. Why don't we plan on maybe telling them this weekend? We could go up to Dave's cabin after Jack's party and tell them up there," she suggested with a smile.

Hotch inhaled deeply as he thought about it. "Some place safe so I can demonstrate, huh?"

She shrugged. "You know they're going to want to see it."

He nodded slowly. "You're right."

"Or we can wait even longer if you need to."

He shook his head. "No. They need to be told. God only knows what conclusions they're coming up with. It will be better for them to know the truth."

She reached up and started kneading his shoulder. "That's true. Maybe then you could relax a little more around them, too."

He looked at her. "I've been relaxed."

She huffed and pushed on him. "Yeah? Then why are your muscles so tight that I can flip a coin off of them?" she asked as her fingers worked their way down the muscles beside his spine.

He looked at her with eyes filled with confusion as he stretched his back out. "They don't feel tight to me."

She drew her hand back as she cringed. "Oh sorry. I hadn't noticed that."

He reached back and felt the muscles she had been touching and he frowned; they were rock hard as if he was flexing them.

She started for the stairs. "I guess you'll never need another massage from me," she offered.

He frowned even more because he could hear the disappointment in her voice, so he quickly followed her and pulled her to a stop. "Just because I don't need it doesn't mean it didn't feel good," he tried with a smile.

She appraised him and then sighed. "You just don't need me as much anymore, Aaron, and that's ok."

He wilted. "My body may not need you taking care of it, but I still need you to take care of me." He knew she enjoyed taking care of him almost as much as he enjoyed her doing it.

She gave him a smile. "And I still will; it will just be in different ways."

He pulled her to him. "I couldn't do this without you, Babe."

She gave him a squeeze. "Yes you could, but thank you for saying so."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "No I couldn't. I'd be lost without your help and guidance."

She shook her head and went up to their room. "You'd figure it all out."

He huffed. "Yeah right." He pointed to the door and the rooms beyond. "You get everything figured out before I can even start to wonder how to handle things."

She sighed and then gave him a quick kiss. "I'm taking a shower."

He nodded; he had taken his shower before they had gone out for dinner. "I'll be in bed."

Once he got laid down, he felt his chest and legs and realized that every one of his muscles were harder than normal. He frowned. He hadn't noticed that before and he wondered if they'd been that way since his change or if it was something new. He huffed. _No, they must have been this way and I just didn't notice. It's no wonder she doesn't want to lay on me anymore._ He sighed.

When Kahlan finally emerged from the bathroom, he rolled on his side and lifted the covers for her. She crawled in but pushed on him to roll over onto his back, but he kept his side position and frowned. "You don't want to sleep like that."

She huffed. "So being a vampire means you can tell what I want or don't want?"

He sighed. "No, but I don't want you uncomfortable."

She frowned. "I said I just needed a little time to get used to your heart beating like that is all. I want to see if I can."

He put his fingertips on his chest. "But all of my muscles feel like bricks. You'll be more comfortable lying on the bed, not me."

She sat up fully and fixed him with a hard look. "I don't think you get to tell me what to do vampire or not."

He licked his lips and then locked eyes with her. "Sleep on the bed, you'll rest better," he offered in a calm tone.

Her eyes shot open. "Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Did you just try to compel me?"

He sat up and the shock on his face was obvious for a second, but he quickly shook his head. "No, of course not, I just. . ."

She smacked his arm. "You did! You little shit!"

He frowned. "I should have known it wouldn't work on you."

"I can't be hypnotized what makes you think I could be compelled?" She tried to shove him away from her, but he didn't budge so she scrambled backwards. "I can't believe you even tried that!"

He reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her back to him. "I just want you to sleep well, Babe."

She shook her head at him. "Then lay your ass down and let me get comfortable."

He sighed but laid down on his back and lifted his arm to let her get into her normal spot.

She snuggled in and laid her head on his chest and then sighed. She pat his gut as she draped her arm and leg over him like usual. "And you feel fine to me, Aaron. Stop beating yourself up over every little thing."

He sighed and started stroking her hair. "Is my heart bothering you?"

She shook her head and gave him a squeeze. "Nope. Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

He wasn't sure he believed her or not, but he squeezed her back. "I love you, too, Babe. Goodnight."

XXX

Kahlan awoke to Hotch shifting under her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up as she studied him in the dim light. His head suddenly turned towards her and he let out a low groan. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and brought the screen to life so she could use its light to see her husband and she almost dropped it when she saw his fangs hiding behind his slightly parted lips.

She frowned. _So is him being relaxed allowed it to come out or is he dreaming about something vampiric? _When his brows knitted together and he let out a soft whine, her heart ached._ God, he sounds so sad._ She reached up and started stroking his hair. "Shhh, Aaron, it's ok," she whispered softly and brushed her lips across his forehead.

When he seemed to settle a little, she kissed his cheek with tender lips. "Only good dreams, Hun."

His head nestled further down into the pillow and he half smiled which made her smile. _Maybe he's not dreaming about anything bad._ She watched him to make sure he was truly at peace and once she thought he was, she bit her lip and then ran a gentle finger over his bottom lip which made him open his mouth even more. His fangs shone brightly and her brows furrowed. _I wonder how sharp they are._

She waited another moment and then ran her finger over one of the tips, and then winced when it punctured her. She pulled her hand back quickly, but Hotch's nostrils flared and he frowned as he moaned. She saw that a small drop of blood had formed, so she quickly stuck the end of her finger in her mouth and clamped her lips around it hoping to shield him from the smell of it as she held her breath to see if he was going to react anymore.

After a look of confusion ghosted his face for a second, he finally relaxed into the pillow again, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she scooted away from him. She checked her finger and saw no more blood and she shook her head. _You are an idiot, Kay! _She shook her head some more as she put her phone back on the nightstand and rolled over onto her side. _That could have gone so wrong!_ She sighed. _Just go back to sleep, Dumbass._

After a few moments, she winced. _Shit! He's supposed to feed tomorrow so he's probably getting hungry. That's why he was changed. _She ran a hand down her face and then startled when Hotch grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Everything alright?" he asked in a sleepy whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah." She could tell he must have been back to normal because he wasn't upset.

"Then why are you awake and all the way over there?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I just woke up. Sorry."

He tucked her into his side even more and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Anything I can do?"

She pat his chest. "No. Go back to sleep, Hun. I'm fine."

He nodded and then took a deep breath. "Love you," he uttered quietly.

She smiled because she could tell he was on his way back to sleep. "I love you, too, Hun."


	28. Chapter 28

**Story I – Chapter 28**

Hotch awoke before it was even starting to get light. He frowned as he laid there and tried to figure out what had woken him so much earlier than normal. When no reason came to him, he mentally shrugged. _Maybe I don't need as much sleep now._ He slid out from under Kahlan as he smiled. _If I was uncomfortable to lie on, she would have moved in her sleep._

He made his way out of the room and then downstairs. After stopping at the restroom, he went and started a pot of coffee. He figured he still had about an hour before Kahlan even woke up, so he wanted to be as quiet as possible. As he stood there waiting for the coffee to finish, he wondered what he should do to pass the time. Once he had his mug full, he headed to his office to work on a couple of files and he took a sip of the hot liquid as he walked and then almost choked on it with how bad it taste. He forced himself to swallow it because he wasn't anywhere near a trashcan and he frowned as he looked down into the cup. _What the hell? That was disgusting!_

He thought for a second that maybe something had been his mug that he hadn't noticed, but when his stomach clenched he suddenly knew why it didn't taste good. _If you keep the vampire satisfied than the human can be satisfied, _he remembered Sabastian saying and he sighed. He continued on to his den and sat the mug on his desk. _Well, I guess having things taste bad is a better indication that I need to feed than horrible pain and cravings._

He shut and locked his door as he went to his file cabinet. As he looked at the bags of blood, he again wondered how long he could actually go without drinking it before it became a problem. He looked back towards his door and thought about the four people on the other side of it. _No. Just do it. Your luck it'd hit as soon as the kids get up or something._ He took out the top bag and then shut the cooling drawer. _Maybe this summer when the kids are gone to camp I could take some time off and see exactly how long I can go without it before it becomes a major problem. It would be nice to know._ He nodded as he thought about it and moved to his desk chair.

He took a deep breath and then chuckled to himself. _At least I know how to open them now._ He shook his head and then brought the bag to his mouth as he changed and bit down on it. As soon as the blood hit his tongue his stomach let out a loud growl. It was the first time he had gone three days and he was surprised to find out he was a lot hungrier than he had thought. He sucked the blood down as quickly as he could as his whole body trembled and he was glad he was sitting down because he was almost certain that his knees would have given out on him as he struggled to feed.

Once he was done, he tossed the empty bag onto his desk and gripped the arms of his chair as his whole body tingled and he fought to catch his breath. _Damn!_ As soon as he could take a full breath, he blew it out slowly as his hands ran up and down his thighs trying to calm himself down. After a few moments, the feeling of power surging through him made him smile and leaned back and closed his eyes and let his body and mind relax completely.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he was pulled back into reality when he heard movement upstairs. He's eyes trail to the ceiling and he smiled as he stood up. _Kahlan's up._ After fixing her a cup of coffee, he took it upstairs. When he got to the bedroom, his eyes searched and then he smiled again when he realized she was in her closet.

He walked over to the walk-in closet and leaned on the door frame, and then almost dropped the mug in his hand. Her back was to him and didn't even realize he was there, but what really got him was the fact that she was standing there in only her bra and panties. They were made of black lace and his heart skipped a beat as she leaned up on her tippy toes to reach a pair of shoes on the shelf above her clothes. He sat the mug down on the shelf. "Here, let me help," he offered as he went to her side in an instant and pulled the shoes down for her.

She startled and turned so quickly that she lost her footing and fell back into her clothes. "Jesus Christ, Aaron!"

His cheeks heated as his hands reached out for her. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to do that this time," he insisted as one of his hands went to her back as the other pulled on her arm as he helped her up.

She huffed and took a step back. "Uh-huh," she hummed, but he didn't let her go.

His eyes trailed up and down her mostly bare form and he smiled. "I saw a damsel in distress and just had to rescue her," he alleged as he pulled her all the way to him. When he felt the heat of her body through his clothes, his manhood twitched.

She smiled slyly; apparently she felt it, too. "And what could the damsel offer in payment for being saved?"

He bit his lip as his eyes trailed down to her breasts, but he glanced at his watch and then winced. "I guess a kiss will have to suffice because the kids will be getting up soon." When he felt her wilt a little and saw disappointment cloud her eyes, his heart ached a little.

She nodded as a small sigh escaped her and then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Then, thank you," she offered tenderly and pulled away from him as she turned and grabbed her clothes. "I better get dressed."

He moved back to allow her out of the closet and then mentally sighed as he watched her walk to the bathroom. _Damn it, Hotchner! She's been helping you so much and you've been neglecting her._ His eyes darted around for a second and then he smiled. _If we don't get a case, that will end tonight._

He remembered the mug, grabbed it, and took it to her. "I made you a cup of coffee."

She smiled at him in the mirror and then pulled her shirt over her shoulders. "Thank you. Just set it down, please." He did and then just stood there with a smile on his face, so she frowned at him as she buttoned the front of the shirt. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then go get the boys up."

"Alright," he agreed and left.

XXX

By lunchtime, the BAU had yet to get a new case, so Hotch made his way to Rossi's office. After a knock on the open door, he went in and took a seat as he waited for Rossi to finish the consult he was writing up. Rossi gave him a grin once he set his pen down. "And what are you up to?"

Hotch's hand went to his chest. "Me? Why do I have to be up to anything?"

Rossi chuckled. "Because you have that mischievous look in your eyes."

"Maybe I just wanted to come in and see how your day has been going."

"And maybe you could spread that shit someplace it might actually fertilize."

Both dimples emerged with Hotch's massive grin. "Guilty as charged."

Rossi sat forward and leaned his elbows on his desk. "So what is it you need help with?"

"I was wondering if, since we all were going to be at your house tomorrow for Jack's birthday party anyway, if maybe the kids could spend the night with you and Cindi tonight."

Rossi smiled knowingly. "You and Kahlan have a special night planned?"

Hotch's cheeks heated a little as he ducked his head. "I was trying to set something up."

Rossi laughed. "Of course they can. I'll call Cindi and she can plan dinner, and I'll just stop by and get them on my way home."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi nodded and then leaned a little closer. "So have you. . . you know, since all of this happened?"

Hotch's eyes trailed to the open door and then shook his head. "No."

Rossi leaned back in his seat and then gave him a small smile. "It shouldn't matter though, should it?"

"I really hope not," Hotch told him.

Rossi could hear the concern in his tone, so he got up, went to him, and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Aaron, so don't let worry over what may or may not happen ruin it before you even start."

Hotch took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I'll try not to."

Rossi pat him on the back. "Hell, you may find out it makes it even better." Hotch's eyes shots to his, and Rossi laughed. "Isn't your stamina like a thousand times better now? Why you could. . ."

Hotch's eyes widened and he stood up. "This conversation is over," he muttered as he started for the door.

Rossi laughed. "You know you're going to have to tell me about it," he told him, but Hotch went out the door without another word, and Rossi laughed even harder.

XXX

Shock filled Kahlan's face as she walked out of her office building and towards the parking lot; her husband was leaning up against a tree standing about four cars away from hers with a smile on his face. She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He feigned a hurt look. "Am I not allowed to meet my wife when she gets off work?"

She looked at her watch. "But you normally wouldn't be done by now. What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked as concern filled her eyes.

He held up his hands. "Calm down. Everything's fine." A sigh of relief escaped her and he pulled her to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me," he offered with a grin.

Her eyes filled with suspicion. "Don't we have to get home to the kids?"

His grin grew. "Nope. Dave picked them up and they're probably already at his house." He ducked his head down and locked eyes with her. "And they're spending the night with him and your mom."

Her brows furrowed for a moment and then her eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on her what he was truly implying. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded and felt himself get excited when he heard her heart speed up. "Yeah," he breathed as he placed his left hand on the back of her head and his right in the small of her back and drew her to him completely and kissed her, passionately.

When he heard her heart start pounding in its want for oxygen he forced himself to pull away and then berated himself mentally for forgetting that she needed to breathe more than he did. She whimpered as their lips lost contact, though, and tried to pull him back to her but he leaned back. "Dinner first, though."

"What? I'm not even. . ."

He fixed her with his stare. "Chuck told me you skipped lunch. You need to eat."

She huffed. "You're being a bully."

He shrugged. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

She shook her head.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he put his arm around her and started her towards his car. "Your choice: someplace fancy, someplace fun. . . someplace romantic," he led seductively.

She shook her head as she leaned into his side. "Spending time with you is what's important to me, so we can go anywhere."

He grinned and gave her a squeeze before opening her door for her. "So a nice little table for two?"

She got in and waited for him to get in. "We could stop and grab Chinese and take it home," she offered with a flick of her brows.

He appraised her. "Only if you promise to eat." When the tip of her tongue split her lips as a sly grin started on her face, he snorted. "Eat the food," he clarified.

She flopped back against her seat as she pouted. "Fine."

He shook his head as he started the car. "You are so bad."

XXX

After stopping and grabbing a couple of their favorite Chinese dishes, they sat side by side at the island to eat them. About half way through, though, Hotch had grown quiet. He watched Kahlan eating and mentally winced. He could tell she was looking forward to the night and he suddenly got worried. _Shit. If Dave thinks I'll be better at sex, than I bet she's thought the same thing. What if I'm not any better? What if it actually makes me worse or something? _ He took a deep breath. _Sebastian was alone. Hell, even Willie was alone. . . There has to be a reason behind that._

Kahlan mentally sighed as she watched her husband absently push a baby corn around on his plate with his chop sticks, and she shook her head.

Hotch flinched when something hit his face, and after his eyes searched his area, he saw a piece of rice lying by his arm. He turned to his wife. "And what did I do to deserve you throwing rice at me?"

She gave him a look. "Us spending time together doesn't exactly work if you're a thousand miles away in your head."

He drooped a little. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Really," she drew out and threw another piece of rice at him. "I would have never figured that out on my own."

He picked up the latest projectile and threw it back at her. "Ha ha, funny, funny."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "And what would you be thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Me. . . you. . . us. . . where all of this leads, what all this will mean. . ." His eyes trailed to the ceiling and their bedroom beyond. "You know, for us."

She sighed and rubbed a hand up and down his thigh. "It was obvious you can, Aaron."

He nodded. "I know I can." He wilted a little more. "I just don't know how this is going to affect me." He grabbed her hand.

"If you aren't ready for this, Hun. . ."

"No. You want. . ."

"Of course I want to, but I can wait, Aaron." She put a gentle hand on the side of his face and turned him to make him look at her. "Don't stress yourself out. If you need more time, we can wait."

"No. I don't need more time. You've been taking such good care of me; it's time I took care of you like I'm supposed to, but. . ." He pulled his face away from her and looked down into his lap. "But I'm worried about disappointing you."

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. "I swear to God, Aaron Jackson Hotchner!" She shook her head, pulled her hand away from his, shoved herself away from the island, and took a few steps away from him.

He swiveled his seat around to look at her, but he didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She blew it out slowly and ran a hand through her hair and then fixed him with a serious look. "You could never disappoint me, Aaron, in any way, ever."

He huffed.

She went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck. "What? Do you think I have really high expectations for tonight or something?"

His mouth quirked and he half shrugged. "Maybe."

She smiled. "Spending time in your arms is always amazing, Aaron, and tonight won't be any different.

"But what if it is? What if this makes it different or. . ."

"Then it will, and we'll adjust, but you know what?"

"What?"

She smiled slyly. "We'll never know until we try. You could be stressing yourself out for nothing."

His brows rose a little as he thought about it. "You're right."

She giggled. "Of course I am."

He pushed her back a little as he stood up and then leaned down and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Then I guess we should find out, huh?"

***Warning! This story's rating will be changed to 'M' with the next chapter – Just so you know **

**Well, I haven't seen any announcements on the site or anything, so I'm going to say something here. They are doing the 'Profiler Choice Awards' again this year. Nominations are open now.

Here is the link: www. / topic/ 162134/ 123248250/1/ Profilers-Choice-Awards-2014 (remember – no spaces)

Please go and nominate your favorite stories and authors, and if you feel the need to nominate me. . . well, then by all means, please do! LOL


	29. Chapter 29

***This story's rating has been changed to 'M' – so please; only those who are allowed should continue reading.**

**Story I – Chapter 29**

Kahlan smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Hotch's. "So do you want to start this here or should we take it upstairs?"

He bit his lip. _It wouldn't be the first time we've made love on the island._ His mind went back in time to when they had first purchased the house and they had christened every room and a shudder went through him. "The bed's more comfortable than the countertop."

"Maybe I just want to fool around first," she offered with a seductive smile and pushed him back into his seat and climbed up onto his lap.

He chuckled as his hands went around her and cradled her ass. "Oh yeah?"

She scooted in even closer making sure her pelvis was putting pressure on his manhood. "Yeah," she agreed and then leaned in and started kissing his neck.

He leaned his head away to give her more access as he whined in pleasure.

Her fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and her lips traveled to his ear. "Remember, I owe you," she whispered as her fingers finished with his buttons and then tugged at his belt.

He shook his head. "No. Don't worry about that. I owe you for everything you've done for me."

She shook her head. "No. I made a deal; you didn't," she told him as she scooted back some and her lips trailed down to the top of his chest.

He held her with one hand as his other moved to the back of her head and tangled in her hair as his breathing sped up. He wasn't sure if it was his new life, anticipation, or what, but he felt more sensitive than he ever had before and her lips were driving him crazy.

When her fingers unhooked the button on his pants, he moaned. When she slowly pulled down his zipper and folded his pants away from him, he licked his lips. When her hand snaked down into his boxers, his whole body flinched. She pulled her hand back and quickly sat up and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed audibly and nodded. "Yeah."

She studied him. "Are you sure?"

He took a deep breath and nodded again. "Yes. It just feels really good, if you know what I mean."

She grinned. "Oh yeah?" she asked as her hand went back into his boxers and started massaging him.

His head fell back as he groaned. "Oh yeah," he breathed.

She giggled and continued her massage as her lips want back to his chest. He groaned even louder as she sucked on him, marking him roughly. After about a minute, she pulled her head back and his skin left her mouth with a 'pop' and she pushed herself off of him.

He looked at her and frowned as he whined.

She giggled again and grabbed his hand. "You're too tall sitting here. Come on," she urged as she pulled on him.

"Oh," he offered and got up.

She led him to the couch and turned him so his back was to it, pushed his pants and boxers down to his calves, and then pushed on his chest to make him sit down. He chuckled as she knelt down in front of him and pulled on the back of his knees until his butt was even with the edge of the couch. He loved it when she took control like that. Most people wouldn't think he was like that, and it even surprised him when he'd realized it the first time Kahlan had done it, but after he had analyzed it, he figured it was because of always having to be in control with the rest of his life. Being able to relinquish that control to someone he trusted completely was like a release in itself.

She pushed on his chest until he was leaning back against the couch and then ran her fingers down the taut muscles of his stomach. He quivered as her hands traced the 'V' she loved so much and she smiled as she wrapped her hands around his increasing manhood. He slowly sucked in his breath in anticipation as her head leaned down and when she took him into her mouth a soft moan escaped him.

"Oh God," he breathed as she started working up and down him and his hands went to her head.

When she sped up, his hands started to tense, but he untangled them from her hair and moved them to the cushion beside him out of fear of hurting her with his new strength.

When her hand started massaging his balls, he flinched again, and she giggled causing goose bumps to erupt down his legs. She pulled back and looked at him while still playing with his balls. He was biting his lips and she gave him a weird look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Just a little more sensitive, I guess."

"Sensitive in a good way?" she asked as her fingers moved.

"Oh yeah," he offered as he nodded.

"So does this still feel good?" she asked and then pressed into his favorite pleasure spot.

He gasped as his butt arched up off the couch.

Her eyes as grew wide as her smile. "I guess so," she offered to herself knowing damn well he couldn't even hear her. She giggled again as she finally let him go and he sucked in air as he slowly lowered himself back to the couch. She started massaging him again. "I was wondering if they were still going to work or not. I'm glad to see that they do."

He nodded again. "Yeah, they still work," he offered in a shaky voice.

She laughed and then leaned down and ran her tongue up the side of his manhood, and he moaned as he sank into the cushions even further. When she took him into her mouth again, he gripped the cushions and gasped.

After several tantalizing minutes, both of her hands found a pleasure spot and dug in, and he actually cried out. When he heard a loud rip, he froze and looked down at his left hand as Kahlan pulled off of him and sat up; he had ripped the whole side of the cushion open at the seam. He cringed. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry," he offered as he tried to get the pieces of material closer together but sitting on it prevented it.

She pulled his hands away from it. "Don't worry about it. It can be fixed."

He wilted. "I didn't mean to. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron," she urged and then started massaging him again to try and get his mind off of it.

Her ploy worked as he sank back into the couch and started basically purring as his eyes slid shut.

She smiled at the look of pleasure on his face and bent to bring him even closer to the edge with her mouth.

After what seemed like forever, she had to sit back on her heels and stretch her back and neck out. "Damn, Hun," she told him as she shook her head; he was still rock hard and apparently nowhere near to going over the edge.

When he finally realized that she had stopped, he opened his eyes and frowned as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. What?"

She sighed. "I know you said that you knew you could make love to me. Was that because of reacting this morning or something or have you pleasured yourself since all this happened?"

He shook his head. "No. I just figured I could. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Because it's taking you a lot longer than before and I was wondering if that was the new normal."

He cringed; he had been so lost in the pleasure that he hadn't realized it was taking so long. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am. Maybe I can't pleasure you as much anymore."

He shook his head vigorously as he pulled her up into his lap. "Yes you can. That felt amazing!" Her look told him he wasn't so sure. He licked his lips. "Maybe he thinks it's your turn."

She giggled. "Oh? He's just being a gentleman?"

He nodded as he smiled. "Of course he is."

She laughed.

He pushed her up, stood up, pulled his pants back up, and motioned to the stairs. "Let's take this upstairs."

"Ok," she agreed and started that way thinking that maybe he did need a little more contact than what he was getting, but before she could make it to the stairs, he scooped her up in his arms and she laughed. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "A gentleman wouldn't make a lady walk when he could carry her."

She giggled. "Then take me away, Sir."

A sly smile crept onto his face as he tightened his grip around her. "Hold on," he offered and the next thing she knew they were standing at the foot of their bed.

She gasped. "Wow."

He looked down at her. "You liked that?" he asked as he laid her down on the bed gently and knelt beside her.

She giggled as she nodded.

He smiled. "I bet you like this even more," he offered as his hands moved to her shoulders and brought her closer so he could kiss her lips.

She moaned softly and leaned into the kiss and he scooted closer as he kissed along her jaw line. She leaned away from him once his lips worked their way to her ear, and he let his hot breath ghost over it and then nuzzled her head more to the side so he could pleasure the bump behind it. She squirmed in delight and he held her closer so she couldn't move away and then ran his jaw down the side of her neck. There was just enough stubble to be felt and she giggled as she squirmed even harder. "Stop," she breathed.

He chuckled and held her in place. "No," he uttered and did it again.

"Be nice," she insisted as she tried to pull away from him.

"I am," he argued and leaned in again.

She tensed expecting him to tickle her again, but he kissed right behind her ear and she melted into his embrace.

He smiled because he could hear her heart speeding up and started kissing a trail down the side of her neck. When his lips got close to her jugular he felt his own heart speed up. As his tongue slid over her smooth skin, he could feel the blooding rushing through the vein and he felt a shudder run through him. He squirmed to get even closer to her and before he knew what he was doing, he had changed and his fangs were closing down on her as his mouth watered. As soon as the tips of the teeth touched her skin, though, he realized what he was doing. _Oh my God!_

Kahlan half fell onto the bed as the man who had been holding her so closely was suddenly across the room in the corner. "What the hell, Aaron?" she asked as she got up and went to him.

His chest was heaving. "Just give me a minute," he begged as he held his hand up to keep her back.

She cringed because she could tell he had changed and was having trouble trying to change back. She ignored his hand and went to his side. "Calm down, Hun," she ordered as she placed a gentle hand on his back.

He shook his head as his hands balled into fists. "It won't. . . I can't make it go away."

"Don't force it. You know you do better when you relax." She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Just breathe, Hun," she urged as she made a point to hit the pressure points that she knew calmed him down.

He straightened as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

She started rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Come on, Aaron. You're ok."

After a couple more deep breaths he nodded and finally turned back to her; he was changed back. "I'm so sorry," he uttered as shame filled his face.

"Ohhhh, don't, Hun. It's ok."

He shook his head violently. "No it's not! I almost bit you!"

She took an involuntary step back as shock filled her face. "Wh. . . What?"

He wilted. "I am so sorry. I thought I could do this but apparently I don't have enough control."

She shook her head and went back to him. "No. Now stop! We can figure this out, Aaron."

He ran a hand down his face. "Figure it out? What's there to figure out? I almost bit you, Kahlan!"

She took a deep breath. "But you didn't. We just need to figure out why that happened and then we can figure out what's going on," she offered calmly as she grabbed his hand and took him back to the bed and made him sit down.

He huffed, propped his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands.

"I thought you fed this morning."

He nodded. "I did."

"Do you feel hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, but sometimes I don't realize it until it happens. I didn't mean. . ."

She pulled on his chin and made him look at her. "Explain to me exactly what happened."

He sat up and took a deep breath. "I could hear your heart, and I could tell you were getting excited and it was exciting me," he started. She nodded and took his hand to urge him on. He sighed. "And when I was kissing your neck. . ." He took a shaky breath. "I could feel the blood. . ."

He suddenly stood up and his hands went to his head and he took a couple of steps away from her. "God! Just thinking about it is making it want to come back," he confessed and had to swallow the saliva that had flooded his mouth.

Her brows furrowed as she studied him. "You said you wanted to bite me?"

He turned to her and his eyes had filled. "Yes. I'm sor. . ."

She stood up as she shook her head. "No, Hun." She sighed and went to him. "Before, that first day, you said you felt like you wanted to attack me because the hunger was so bad."

He frowned as he thought back and nodded weakly. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and pulled him back to the bed. "Did you feel like you wanted to attack me or feed on me tonight?"

He licked his lips as his eyes darted around for a few seconds. Finally he shook his head. "No. I just had the sudden urge to taste you," he muttered as he looked at the floor.

She chuckled lightly. "Then do it."

His eyes shot to hers. "What?!"

She shrugged. "Remember what Sebastian said about keeping the vampire satisfied will let your human side be satisfied? Maybe this is sort of like that."

He disgusted look on his face made her chuckle, but he shook his head and got up. "No!"

"Damn, Hun. How many times have we bit and sucked on each other through the years, a few million?"

He huffed. "But we've never drawn blood. . . Well, except that time you did, but you swore it was an accident!"

She cringed. "That was," she insisted and went to him. "I sort of got caught up in the moment."

He shook his head. "I almost did, too!"

She smiled. "You said all you wanted to do was taste me, Aaron. Maybe the vampire needs a little and that will be a small price to pay if it lets us finish what we started."

His eyes widened. "Kahlan!"

She wilted. "Jeeze, Hun. You can't rev me up like that and just expect me to stop running." She had noticed even though he had softened in the interlude, he had grown hard again when he was kissing her, but he had gone soft since he had freaked out about turning.

"I will not!"

She folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a hard look. "I think I get to decide what happens or doesn't happen to _my_ body."

He drooped. "No, Babe. I couldn't."

She went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck and locked eyes with him. "Why not? What's a little love bite?"

His eyes searched hers and he swallowed thickly. It took everything in him to keep the vampire at bay; it was aching with want knowing that she was giving him permission to do it. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "And what if I can't control myself and do more than a little love bite?"

She cupped his cheek with a tender hand. "I know you would never hurt me, Aaron."

"No. I wouldn't," he agreed.

She sighed knowing that he was implying that he wasn't sure about the vampire. "You would never hurt me, Aaron, and I don't care if you have fangs and yellow eyes at the time or not."

He licked his lips as he studied her. "You're serious?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I want. . . No, I need to make love to you, Aaron, and if you need to bite me for that to happen then get to biting," she offered playfully as she leaned her head to the side to expose her neck.

He leaned away from her. "God, Babe. . ."

She sat back up. "Actually, I wouldn't want you to do it there, but you could bite me someplace no one would see it," she told him seriously.

He swallowed. "Maybe it won't happen again," he offered with a half grin.

She turned more towards him. "And if it does, just go with it, Aaron. It will be alright," she insisted.

He knew she really wanted to make love, and he really wanted to be able to please her, so he took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

She smiled and faced him completely as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "Then where were we?"

He placed gentle hands on the base of her skull and pulled her to him slowly. "Right about here, I think," he offered and then kissed her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Story I – Chapter 30**

Hotch continued with his earlier plan of kissing Kahlan many times, but he stayed away from the side of her neck thinking that spot is what had set him off. As his lips worked around to the front of her neck, his hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt as her hands went to the back of his head and her nails scraped down his scalp.

He gasped as he felt himself getting aroused again and his kisses went down to explore the skin that was revealed behind her shirt. Kahlan's soft moans let him know she was enjoying it, and he quivered. Kissing her was driving him almost as crazy as when she was kissing him.

Once he had her shirt off, he kissed the top of her breasts as his hands went to her back and unhooked her bra. His heart sped up even more when he looked at her naked breasts and he flung her bra to the floor. She smiled at him. With the way the front of his pants were tented, she knew he was definitely back in the mood, and she pulled his head to her chest. He moaned as he grabbed one breast in each hand and buried his face between them as he alternated kissing them. Her head fell back as she sighed in content and his lips moved to her left nipple as he massaged the other with his hand.

As he bit down lightly on the hardened bud and slid his tongue over it, she pressed closer to him. Her heart started pounding and it echoed through his head. Being so close to her heart made him actually able to hear the blood pumping through it and flinched back as soon as he felt himself change. _No!_

As soon as he pulled back, she knew what had happened. "It's ok, Aaron," she urged in a quiet whisper and pulled his head back to her.

He swallowed and tried to get the vampire to recede, but it wasn't budging. He shook his head.

She kept pulling on him until he was only about an inch away from her breast and held him there. "Just do it, Hun. It's alright," she lead in a quiet tone.

He sucked in air through his nose and bit his lip as he pulled back. "Babe. . ."

She wasn't a match for his strength so she moved with him. "Please, Hun," she begged as she basically crawled into his lap and straddled him.

His eyes trailed up to hers and hers pleaded with him as she nodded, but he looked away from her; he didn't like to make her look into his yellow vampiric eyes. "Kahlan. . ." he breathed and then looked back at her when she tugged on the back of his hair. "Are you sure, Babe?"

She smiled slowly as her eyes stayed locked with his. "Yes, Aaron."

His tongue darted out between his fangs and he swallowed hard as his eyes trailed away from hers. He was aching with want, but he really didn't like the idea of doing that to his wife.

She pressed her whole body closer to his and reached and took his chin in gentle fingers and made him look at her again. "It's ok, Hun."

He sighed, but he nodded and moved his hands to her back. With on hand on the small of her back and one in between her shoulder blades, he drew her even closer as his head leaned down. Her hands snaked under his open shirt and went to his back as he started kissing her breast just to the inside of the dark circle around her nipple. She moaned in pleasure and his lips flared as he pulled back slightly. After a deep breath, he pulled her to him completely and sank his fangs into her flesh and she gasped as she arched her back into him.

As soon as her blood seeped into his mouth he gasped and tried to bring her even closer. After he swallowed, his bottom lip started trembling and she ran her nails up and down his back.

He struggled to breathe as he worked to get more of the hot liquid into his mouth.

When she felt his manhood jump, she ground her hips against him and mentally smiled. He was acting like someone suffering from dehydration trying to get his first drink of water.

After swallowing another mouthful, Hotch forced himself to push her away a little and sucked in air as his whole body started trembling.

Her hands stilled as she studied him. His face was tilted downward, but she could tell his eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were fisted as they rested on her thighs. She ran a tender hand down the side of his face and lifted his chin. "You ok?"

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No," he uttered as he gently lifted her off of his lap and sat her back on the bed.

She frowned. "Aaron?" he had yet to look at her.

He wiped his mouth off roughly with his fingers and finally looked at her, he hadn't changed back. She raised her brows expecting him to tell her what was wrong, and he shook his head. "Oh God," he exclaimed desperately.

She saw him digging his fingertips into his thighs as he squirmed a little and she scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head again as he struggled to breath.

"Damn. Do I taste that bad?"

The worry in her tone made his eyes snap to hers. "No! My God. . . You. . . Oh. . ." He started squirming even worse and he cringed as he almost balled up into himself.

The way he was acting scared her and she thought for a second that maybe her blood had poisoned him or something. "Aaron? Come on, Hun, talk to me. What's wrong?" she asked desperately as she ran her fingers through his hair. When his whole body started shaking in earnest, she pulled him to her chest and wrapped protective arms around him.

He fell into her and a soft whimper escaped him.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry, Hun." She squeezed him. _God, what have I done to him?_

He shook his head and took a deep breath and forced himself to pull away from her. "You don't. . . have to. . . be sorry, Babe," he uttered as he still shook. He swallowed and took another deep breath. "It's not you." He sat up straighter. "Well, not like you're thinking anyway."

She frowned as she studied him. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "No." He ran his hands down his face trying to get himself under control again.

She scooted closer to him as she held out her hands to hug him again, but he scooted back. "Aaron?"

"God, Babe. . . I can't control it," he uttered as he backed up even further.

"Just calm down, Hun."

He shook his head again. "I can't." He drew both of his lips into his mouth. "I feel. . . I need. . . God!" he exclaimed and got up.

She stayed where she was but she watched him closely. "You what?"

His chest heaved as he looked her up and down and then cringed and shook his head even more.

"Aaron, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He turned away from her as his hand went to the side of his face to shield it from her. "I'm sorry, Babe."

She sighed, got up, and went to him. "No. Not like that, Aaron. I meant I'm scared for you, not that I'm scared of you, Hun. What's going on? Talk to me," she urged as she pulled on his shoulder and made him turn to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I did that, that it would go away and leave me alone, but it's worse."

She studied him; his hands were slowly balling up and relaxing over and over again, his chest was heaving in long jagged breaths, his hips were thrusting slightly forward as his leg muscles tensed, and he was shaking ever so slightly. "What? Did biting me make you hungry?"

He quickly shook his head. "No."

"Did it make you want to attack me or something?"

He licked his lips as his eyes trailed to her bare chest and he shook his head again.

She sighed. "Then what's wrong? Do you even know?"

He pressed the palm of his hand into his erect manhood and moaned as if it had caused him pain. "I want you. . . so bad it hurts."

She stared at him for a second, blinked, and then shook her head. "You mean sexually?"

He nodded as he bit his bottom lip so hard that one of his fangs cut into the skin right below it, but he didn't seem to notice.

She laughed in obvious relief. "And since when is that a problem?" she asked with a smile as she stepped closer to him.

He stepped back. "But I can't make it go away," he uttered as he wilted a little.

She went all the way to him and placed a hand on his bare chest. "It's alright, Aaron."

He shook his head. "No it's not! You don't want to make love to this!" he insisted as he gestured to his face.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "This? This is the man I love more than life itself. Of course I want to make love to him."

He cringed as he shook his head some more and pulled away from her as his eyes trailed to the floor. "But you don't want to make love to a vampire," he muttered sadly. When he heard her exhale roughly, he looked at her. "Do you?"

She could hear the hope in his tone and bit her bottom lip as she let her eyes trail up and down him and then shrugged slightly as she flicked her brows and smiled.

He frowned. He wanted to believe she really didn't mind him being in that state because he wanted her so badly, but he would never want her to make her uncomfortable just to satisfy his own needs. He took a step closer to her and his heart sped up because the look on her face told him she would. "Really?"

A sly smile crept onto her face as she went to him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes. "Maybe. . ." she started seductively. "When I was a teenager, way back in high school, and I first saw 'Lost Boys', maybe I got a massive crush on David, the main leader of the young vampires. And maybe. . ." Her smile grew as she pressed her body in closer to him. "Just maybe, making love to a vampire has been one of my teenage fantasies," she finished as she flicked her brows.

He took a shuddering breath as he felt himself get even more excited. He slowly shook his head as he smiled. "That's just a little twisted, Babe."

She shrugged. "Yep, but that's me."

He chuckled. "And I love you for it."

She giggled. "So can we do this, or do I need to send you out of the room and go get something out of my nightstand?"

He huffed. "I don't think so!" he insisted and had her on the bed in heartbeat.

She giggled as she laid in the middle of the bed on her back and he was straddling her legs as he loomed over her. His hands shook as his fingertips trailed down her side, and she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Aaron Jackson Hotchner."

The sincerity of her words and the love in her eyes made him want her even more. "And I love you, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner."

She smiled. "But if you don't get busy, I'm going to scream in frustration so loud that the neighbors might come over to investigate."

He chuckled again. "Yes, Ma'am." In his over excitement, he grabbed her jeans by her thighs and flicked his wrists wanting to slide her jeans down her legs and off her feet in an instant, but a massive rip made him freeze.

Kahlan shook her head. "You know, they would have come off easier if you would have undone the button and zipper first."

He cringed. "I'm so sor. . ." he started, but she silenced him by putting her fingers over his mouth.

She gave him a hard look while she held her hand in place. "Don't! Don't you dare say those two words again tonight!"

He nodded and pulled back from her hand. "I'll buy you another pair."

"Yep," she agreed as she undid the button and zipper and lifted herself up and pulled the waist of her jeans off of her and threw it onto the floor. The waist was the only piece left after Hotch's superhuman strength got done with them. His fingers went to her panties, but she stilled them by putting her hands over his. "Don't rip these!"

He shook his head. "I won't. They're one of my favorites," he offered as he slowly slid them down her legs.

"I know," she offered with a sly grin. "That's why I wore them," she confessed as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

His brows rose as he took his shirt off all the way and threw it to the floor. "So me finding you in the closet almost naked this morning, that was done on purpose?"

She giggled her evil giggle. "Maybe."

He shook his head at her. "You are so bad," he told her and leaned down and kissed her collar bone.

She giggled some more and her hands went to the button on his pants, but he pulled her hands away. She frowned. "I don't want you to rip these either. They go to one of my favorite suits."

He smiled. "I know," he offered as started kissing a trail down to her stomach.

"So you wore this one on purpose, too?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She giggled. "And why aren't you taking them off?"

He picked his head up and locked eyes with her. "Because I want you to be as hot as I am before we really get started."

She sucked in her breath as her heart sped because of the mischievous look on his face. "Are you really that turned on?"

He nodded and smiled. "I think even more so than when you tortured me at the castle."

Her eyes went wide, but after a second she frowned. "Do you. . . I mean. . . Does drinking blood always affect you like that?"

He balked. "No!" he shook his head. "Thank God, no," he uttered as he squirmed a little.

She ran light fingertips down his back. "Then why do you think it happened?"

He shrugged and then went back to kissing her stomach. "I don't know," he admitted in between leaving tender traces on her skin.

"Maybe because it was fresh," she offered.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe because it was warm. Maybe that's why some heat it," she mused.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Hot," he corrected.

She frowned. "Hot?"

He smiled. "By both definitions," he offered with a grin.

She smiled. "What did it taste like?"

He slid up her so that he was face to face with her and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Like the best thing I have ever tasted," he confessed as his fingers drew circles on her belly.

The honesty in his eyes made her alpha swell. "Yeah? Describe it," she wanted as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

He licked his lips in remembrance and his heart sped up. "Sweet," he started.

She smiled. _No wonder he liked it so much._

"With a hint of salt," he continued and kissed her neck. "Exotic," he offered and kissed her ear. "Erotic," he whispered as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. "Utterly amazing," he finished and slid a finger into her.

She gasped and arched into him.

He chuckled. "You ready?" he asked with a sly smile as he added another finger and scissored them inside of her.

She nodded as she relaxed against the pillow and savored the attention she had been missing.

He moved down her as his thumb found her bundle of nerves and she gasped again. He grinned and started moving his hand with lighting speed. When a soft whine escaped her as she squirmed, he grinned. "Being really fast has some advantages."

She swallowed and only nodded, and he chuckled to himself. Knowing she couldn't even form words made him even hotter and he trusted his hips against her leg.

When he added another finger, she groaned loudly. "God, Aaron!"

She was squirming worse than she ever had before and he loved it. When he leaned down and kissed her hip, he had to fight the urge to bite her again, so he forced his lips away from her and moved in between her legs to let his tongue pleasure her, too.

After many tantalizing minutes, she shoved him away as she drew herself up the bed. "Enough!"

He frowned as he looked at her. "What?"

She swallowed thickly. "You're driving me crazy!"

He chuckled. "I know."

She shook her head. "Get your damn pants off and get up here properly!"

He hands went to his button. "Yes, Ma'am," he agreed and stood up and slid his pants and boxers down. When he saw her eyes widen as she looked at him, he had to hold back another chuckle. He climbed onto the bed and moved in between her legs as she spread them eagerly. He smiled. "I told you I wanted to make you as hot as you made me."

She licked her lips. "I think I passed that point a while ago."

He shook his head as he lined himself up with her core. "Not possible."

She scooted down the bed to try and bring him into her. "Just do it, damn it!"

He pulled back as soon as she connected with the tip of his engorged manhood. "Easy, Babe."

She bit her lip and whined. "Please, Aaron!"

A shudder ran through his whole body and he started into her, but just barely. "I so love it when I get you begging."

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled, but it didn't move him an inch and she whined, and he smiled, After a few moments she snorted and tried to pull back, but he held her hips as he shook his head and pushed in a little further. He wasn't sure which one of them was shaking more, but he thought maybe he was. He pushed in even more and he gasped as his whole body tensed.

She quickly shook her head. "Don't you dare! Not after all that!"

He frowned for a second, and then took a deep breath and smiled. "Not even close."

She sighed in relief and reached up and grabbed the back of his hair and used it to pull herself up and gave him a kiss. Once she flopped back down to the bed she fixed him with a serious look. "Then stop torturing me and get in here completely."

He licked his lip and shoved himself all the way in and she groaned as her back arched.

He basically growled and arched his hips against her. "Damn, Babe."

She giggled. "Babe? More like, 'damn, Hun!" she insisted as she rocked her hips. "Still extra sensitive?"

He nodded, unable to form words, but he had yet to start moving.

She giggled her evil giggle. "Then try this," she offered and tightened her muscles around him as she watched his face.

He trembled as he cried out and his eyes rolled back.

After a few seconds of him being completely frozen, she reached up and ran a finger down his chin and neck. "You ok?"

When he finally looked at her again, his eyes were brown, and he smiled as he nodded. "Oh yeah," he told her as he started thrusting.

She smiled. She had thought that he might lose the mood once he changed back, but that definitely wasn't the case. In fact, she would have sworn he had even grown in the last few seconds, so she relaxed and enjoyed it. Her eyes slid shut as she whined and moved with him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Story I – Chapter 31**

After several enjoyable moments of Hotch setting a slow but rhythmic pace, Kahlan's fingers went to his ass cheeks and she dug her fingernails in to spur him faster. He chuckled. "Already, Babe?"

She shrugged. "Well, are you trying to make love to me or bore me into going to sleep?" she asked as her brows moved playfully.

"Bore you?" he asked as he sped up a little. "You couldn't handle it if I went as fast as I want to go."

She snorted as her hips rocked against his. "I can take whatever you got, Sexy."

His dimples emerged with his sly grin. "Wanna bet?"

She studied him. He looked way too content with what he was doing and she knew he wasn't anywhere near to going over the edge, so she shook her head. "No. Not this first time."

He chuckled and started gyrating his hips as he thrusted knowing that drove her crazy. "Smart woman."

Her feet started running up and down the sides of his calves as her head fell back.

The look of pleasure on her face as her breathing became ragged made him smile. When he felt her muscles fluttering around him, he knew she was getting close, so he sped up even more.

When the climax finally hit her, she moaned loudly as her hands fists in the blankets at her side and her juices seared into him. He cried out loudly as he buried himself in her and let her ride the waves of sexual release around him, but he cringed. He was starting to hurt from the buildup that seemed like it just didn't want to escape. Once she settled back into the bed with a contented sigh, he started thrusting again hoping to bring himself closer.

When she finally became fully aware again, she noticed he was wincing with each thrust. "You ok, Hun? I didn't squeeze him to tightly, did I?"

He shook his head as he stilled and dropped to his elbows. He was lying on her, but he made sure not to put any of his weight on her. He bit his lip and frowned as he looked at her. "After down stairs and now. . ." He swallowed thickly. "Maybe I can't cum anymore," he offered as his eyes darted around. "Maybe that's some form of precaution, or protection, or something."

She frowned. "What?"

He inhaled deeply. "Maybe that's to ensure little vampires don't get born or something."

She huffed. "I think you're thinking too much." She pushed up on him. "Get off of me."

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

She looked at him; he was still rock hard a turning slightly blue and his balls were engorged, too. She smiled. "One way to find out."

He frowned for a split second and then it hit him what she wanted to try. "Yeah. If that doesn't work I don't know what we'll do."

She giggled. "You mean 'what you will do' cause I've been nicely satisfied." The shock was clear on his face and she giggled again. "I was joking, Aaron. You know I would do anything for you."

He laid on his back and spread his legs and she moved in between them. "Just be gentle."

She laughed. "Are you still turned on?"

He nodded vigorously. "Very much so." He took a deep breath as he squirmed. "It's an odd sensation, too. I want you to touch me so badly, but it almost feels like they want to explode and will, if you do touch me."

She cradled his balls and he whined. She rubbed them with tender fingers. "They're hot."

He huffed. "You would be too if you were building up enough force to launch a rocket into space."

She snatched her hand back. "You get that shit on the ceiling, you're cleaning it off!"

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

She moved back into position as her look told him she was completely serious.

He cringed. "Maybe you should grab a towel."

She shook her head but jumped up and got a towel out of the bathroom. He took her brief absence as a chance to see if his new speed could help him, and he groaned loudly as he stroked himself rapidly. Kahlan paused in the bathroom doorway to watch, but she cringed when he grunted in pain. "You're going to rub yourself raw, Aaron."

He wilted and fell back onto the bed. "I think I'm stuck this way."

She bit back a giggle. "Are you saying vampirism causes priapism?" she asked with a grin as she sat down on the bed beside him.

His eyes snapped to her. "God! You don't think this will last hours do you?"

She pat his chest. "Relax, Hun. Let me see if I can help before you stress yourself out even more."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

She draped the towel over him and then looked at him. "You don't think you need to be changed do you?"

His brows rose as he considered it. "You think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Hun. You're the first vampire I've slept with." His eyes darted around as he thought about it, but she moved in between his legs. "Let me try with you like this first."

He nodded again. "Alright."

She gently lifted his balls with one hand as her fingers went in search of his prostate. He cringed and flinched as she dug into him, so she stilled her hand. "You ok?"

He was biting his lip but he nodded.

She gave him a small smile. "If this works, you won't even remember the pain," she offered and let her fingertips go in search of his most powerful g-spot. When his left hand gripped the edge of the mattress, she shook her head. "Let go of that before you rip it in half, too."

He frowned but then noticed what he was doing so he slowly moved his hand away as his cheeks heated. "So. . ."

He paused with the hard look she gave him, and she shook her head again and focused on what she was doing. She watched him closely as her fingers stimulated the correct spot. The only reaction he gave was his brows twitching slightly. She frowned and increased her pressure. Before she had to wonder if he could even feel it, he gasped and pushed into her hand even more. She smiled and moved her free hand to stroke him, and he let out a long groan that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

When she increased her speed and pressure, his knees bent and he spread his legs even wider. "God, Babe!" he exclaimed as he squirmed so much she almost lost her hold on him.

She giggled and tried to hold him down. "Easy, Aaron."

He shook his head as his whole body trembled. "So close. . ."

"You better be," she teased and tightened her grip around him even more and he whined.

After a few more moments, his but arched up off the bed so fast that she did lose her hold. It didn't matter, though, because he cummed so hard that the towel actually lifted up off of him a little as he cried out. She sat back on her heels and smiled.

Once he sank back onto the bed, he slowly stroked himself as he finished pumping his juices out of him and fought to regain control of his breathing.

"Feel better?" she asked as she moved his hand to the side and took over for him.

A long sigh escaped him as he nodded. "Oh yeah."

She smiled as she realized he was going to stay hard. "He doesn't seem done, though," she offered as the tip of her finger traced around the tip of him.

He shivered as he closed his eyes. "No. I don't think he is," he agreed with a grin as he sat up and faced her.

"So what are we possibly going to do about that?"

He chuckled and reached out for her. "I think we can think of something," he offered as he pulled her to him as he laid back down.

She climbed up and lowered herself down onto him. She bit her lip and started riding him. "This work?"

He reached up and started massaging her breasts. "Yep."

XXX

After taking her over the edge again that way, they switched positions and ended up climaxing together. Even after the second time, he was still hard and she shook her head. "I'll never survive if this keeps up," she muttered as she tried to catch her breath while she traced random shapes on his taut stomach with her finger.

He ran a hand up and down her back. "We've done it this many times before," he offered.

She huffed. "On a rare occasion, yes, but if this is the new normal, I'll have to move my twice a week workout to every day."

He chuckled and she flopped onto her back so he rolled over onto his side. He ran a finger up her leg and onto her belly and then cringed as his eyes took in her breast where he had bit her. There was already a dark bruise forming around the two puncture wounds to signal just how hard he had bitten her and he sighed as his hand reached for it. "Does it hurt?"

She frowned not knowing what he was talking about until his shaky hand covered the wound. She shook her head as she cupped the side of his face to make him look at her not it. "No more than any hickey you've given me."

He searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She sighed and leaned up and kissed the end of his nose. "Yes, Aaron."

When his eyes trailed back down to the marks, he cringed again. "I'll try not to do that ever again."

She huffed and pushed on him so he was on his back again and she propped herself up on her elbow. "Maybe you're not the only one turned on by it, Aaron."

His brows rose as shock filled his eyes. "What?"

She giggled as she shrugged. "While it may not have turned me on as much as it did you. . ." She flicked her brows as her hand went to his manhood. "It definitely felt good, if you know what I mean," she offered as she started stroking him.

He smiled. "No, I don't know what you mean. I think maybe you better explain it to me," he insisted as his hand went to her bundle of nerves.

She gasped as she bucked against him. "Sort of like that."

He chuckled and started massaging her in earnest. "Just like this?" A whimper escaped her as his fingers tortured her and her hand tightened around him involuntarily and he grunted. "Ok! I understand!" he exclaimed as he winced and stilled his hand.

Confusion filled her eyes for a second, but she let him go as soon as she realized what she was doing. "Shit, Hun. I'm sorry."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't even want to think about how bad that would have hurt before."

Her cheeks turned red as she wilted. "Sorry," she muttered again.

He pulled her on top of him and hugged her. "It's alright. He's ok."

She drew her knee up and pressed into him. "I guess I should make that up to him?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want you getting sore. He'll relax sooner or later." He could tell she was getting tired, and he could understand it because it was late.

She studied him. "So you're not so turned on any more?"

He half shrugged. "Not as much."

She shook her head. "I could. . ." she started as her hand went down him.

He grabbed her hand and held it. "No. I'm fine, Babe."

"So am I," she insisted as she pulled out of his grasp.

A big grin spread on his face. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He got up in a rush. "Then let's do this right," he offered as he grabbed her off of the bed and held her to his front as she wrapped her legs around him.

She giggled her secret giggle as she ran her fingers through his bangs. "Then I suggest you take us over to the wall."

He shook his head. "Nope," he uttered as he held her up and let her slide down his still erect shaft.

A shaky breath escaped her but she frowned. "Then how. . ."

He smiled. "You know I can support you," he insisted as he moved her up and then let her slide back down.

Her eyes slid shut as she gasp.

"Lean back," he muttered as he bent to kiss her collarbone.

She did but she frowned some more. "Like this?"

He smiled. "As far as you want," he instructed as he continued moving her up and down. "I want to hit your g-spot as well as you hit mine."

She let herself move back slowly and when she flinched, he stopped her backward momentum. He watched her face as he moved her up and then back down slowly. When she gasped in small huffs and her eyes rolled back, he smiled. "So this is good?" A couple garbled sounds escaped her as her whole body trembled, and he smiled even more. "I'll take that as a yes," he offered and started moving her up and down a little faster.

She whined as her nails bit into the flesh on his arms. "Oh, Aaron," she breathed.

He licked his lips. "Come on, Babe. You have one more in you, don't you?"

After a few minutes, she whined. "Faster."

He chuckled but complied. "Like this?"

She was breathing so fast that he thought she might start to hyperventilate, but she shook her head.

"You want it even faster?" he asked as he sped her up even more.

She sucked in her breath and tightened her legs around him and after a few minutes she frowned. "Harder!"

His brows rose in surprise, but he tightened his grip on her ass and did as he was told, and he wasn't sure which one of them was affected more by it.

After what felt like forever, her head fell back, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her back arched away from him. He moved his hands up her back in his struggle not to let her fall and her whole body tensed as she cried out his name.

He groaned as he thrusted into her one more time and let himself follow her over the edge, but he froze when she suddenly went limp in his arms. "Kahlan?!" he exclaimed and had her to the bed in a heartbeat.

She shook her head as her eyes fluttered and she sucked in air.

"Babe?" he asked desperately as he moved the hair back from her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then finally looked at him. "Damn, Hun." She shook her head again. "I think you made me. . . pass out for a second."

He almost collapsed onto the bed beside her. "Jesus, Babe!"

She frowned. "What?"

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought I hurt you or something."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Aww, I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"Shit, though, did you. . ."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My fear kind of made him lose the mood."

She cringed. "I'm so. . ."

He put a finger over her lips to silence her. "Don't worry about it."

She pulled his hand away and smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, that was the most awesome orgasm I have ever had," she told him.

The sincerity in her eyes made him smile. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she uttered and then sighed as she relaxed into the bed even more.

He crawled in beside her and pulled her to him. "Ever?"

She giggled as she nodded and rolled onto her side and laid her head down on his chest. "Ever."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "A man can't get a bigger compliment than that."

"Uh-hmm," she hummed as she nestled in a little closer.

When he felt her breath gush against his chest and heard her heart slow down, he frowned. "You ok, Babe?" She didn't move. "Kahlan?" he asked as he nudged her.

She shook her head and turned and looked at him. "What?"

His eyes went wide. "Did you fall asleep?"

She ran a hand down her face. "I guess so. Sorry. What did you say?"

He chuckled lightly. "Nothing. You can go back to sleep, Babe," he told her as he flipped the cover from the other side of the bed over them.

She didn't offer up any argument as she laid back down into her spot. "Tonight was amazing, Hun. Thank you."

He could tell by her tone that she was already falling back to sleep so he leaned down and kissed her head. "It was. Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

She half nodded. "Love you," is all she got out.

He smiled as he pulled her in closer to his side and stroked her hair. _Jesus, Hotchner, you pushed her to exhaustion._ He sighed, but as he thought about it, his chest swelled. _I took her to exhaustion._ His smile grew. _I would have never thought that was even possible._


	32. Chapter 32

**Story I – Chapter 32**

Hotch awoke and smiled when he saw the look of contentment still on Kahlan's face. He moved the hair off the side of her face with gentle fingers and sighed. When his fingers traced the tendon in her neck, he closed his eyes and he couldn't help it, he imagined biting her to taste her blood again. When he felt his manhood twitch, he mentally shook himself. _Jesus, Hotchner! Cut it out!_

He flipped the covers back and slid out from under her as he slid his pillow in close to her. She hugged it to her and continued sleeping, and he smiled. When his eyes trailed over the length of her, though, he cringed. _Son of a bitch!_ She had several bruises along her hips and ass that clearly showed where his hands had pressed into her. _And I thought the bite was bad. _He flipped the blanket back over her and looked down at his hands and then shook his head. _You're going to really hurt her if you don't watch it, Hotchner! _He ran his hands down his face and then went out of the room.

After fixing Kahlan a cup of coffee, he took it to the room and sat down on the edge of bed. Kahlan's brows twitched a little as her nostrils flared. He bit back a chuckle and moved the cup even closer to her nose and then blew on it to see if the aroma would entice her from sleep completely.

The corner of her mouth turned upward as she licked her lips and then swallowed, and he smiled. He blew on it one more time and her eyes fluttered. Once she could focus, she smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

"Morning, Beautiful," he told her as he moved the cup back as she sat up. "I would have let you sleep, but it's already late."

She looked at the alarm clock and then ran a hand through her hair as she turned to him and smiled again. "Well, we were up kind of late."

He grinned. "And if someone hadn't fallen asleep on me, it might have been even later."

She winced. "I'm sorry, but in all actuality, it was your fault," she offered as she took the offered cup and took a sip.

"My fault?"

She huffed. "If you hadn't have been the energizer bunny last night, I may have been able to keep up." She leaned in and gave his lips a quick kiss. "But I have to admit, that was the first time anyone has ever screwed me to sleep," she told him with a big grin, rustled his bangs, handed him back the mug, and then got up and headed for the bathroom.

He chuckled as lifted the mug to his lips and then took a drink. "Just think how awesome it will be when we both have that kind of stamina."

"Yeah," she drew out. "Don't think so," came through the still open door.

He frowned, got up, and went to the door as she turned on the water in the shower. He studied her thinking that she must not have understood because he would have bet money she would jump at the chance to be a vampire. They hadn't actually discussed it yet, but he was sure she would. "Not yet, of course, but I figured I'd give it a year or so to make sure this is all actually doable, but then. . ."

She shook her head as she grabbed her towel and moved it closer to the tub. "Yeah," she chuckled as she stepped in. She mentally winced because she knew they had to have that conversation, but she was dreading it and really didn't think it would come up that soon.

Even though she had agreed, he could tell by the way she said it that she was just saying it. He moved and shut off the water as he grabbed her arm to make her look at him. "I'm serious, Babe."

She locked eyes with him, but when she cut them to the side, his chest tightened. She sighed and shook her head. "Aaron. . ."

He took a step back as his heart rate and breathing sped up. "But. . . I would have sworn. . . What are you saying, Kahlan?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the floor. "I don't want to become a monster," she offered quietly.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut as he stumbled back a step and ended up sitting on the counter. "My God, Babe. . . Is that what you really think of me?"

Her eyes shot to his and she cringed as she went to him. "No! No, Aaron! I would never think that about you!" she insisted as she placed a hand on his chest.

His eyes searched hers and he huffed. "So I'm a vampire and I'm not a monster, but if you were a vampire, you would be?! That doesn't make any sense!" he insisted as he stood up and moved back from her.

She sighed as she shook her head slowly. "You heard what Sabastian said, Aaron. You have to be careful about who you change because not everyone can handle it."

"And you are the strongest willed person on the face of this planet! Don't tell me you think you wouldn't be able to control yourself!"

Her eyes slid shut as she shook her head some more.

"If I can handle this then I know damn well you could! You'd make a thousand times better vampire just because of your knowledge about all of this alone, Kahlan!"

She huffed and finally looked him in the eyes again. "Aaron. . ." She licked her lips. "You are a good man, Aaron – through and through, and being a vampire has only enhanced you, correct?"

He frowned. "Yes! And with the abilities you already have, Jesus, Babe, you'd be. . . well. . . you'd be invincible!"

She turned away from him as she shook her head some more. "But. . ."

His brows furrowed. He couldn't understand why she wasn't all for it. In fact, he had been worried she would want him to change her even before he actually could. "Kahlan?" he asked tenderly as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around. When he noticed a tear fall down her cheek, his heart clenched. "Babe?"

She looked at him through filled eyes. "And what if it enhances the monster that's already inside me, Aaron?"

He took a step back in complete shock. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. "No. . ." He took a deep breath. "Don't tell me this is. . ." He shook his head some more. "This stems back to you thinking you're a bad person?" Her look told him that he was right, and he sighed as he went to her and put his hands on her waist. "You are a good person, Babe!" When she huffed and looked away from him, he took a deep breath. "What do I have to say to convince you that. . ."

She pulled back from him. "I know you want to figure this out right now, but we need to get ready, Hun. We've got Jack's party. . ."

He sighed. "Alright." He fixed her with his stare. "But this discussion is not over, Kahlan."

She searched his eyes and nodded. "I know."

He shook his head as he went down the stairs. _I can't believe she truly feels that way._ He sighed. _I will change her mind if it takes the rest of her damn life!_

XXX

Once they were both showered, dressed, and in the car on their way to Rossi's after stopping a few places to get stuff for Jack's party, Hotch took his wife's hand. "Are we still planning on going to the cabin when we're done here?" He thought that maybe they could continue their talk once the kids were in bed.

She appraised him. "Are you ready to tell them?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess."

She giggled. "You don't need to be nervous, Hun. You know the kids will love you no matter what."

His eyes cut to her. "I think Joey will be fine, but I'm not sure about the boys." _Although, I'm was sure about you, so I'm not so sure what to think anymore._

She sighed. "They'll be fine with it, too. In fact, they might even think it's cooler than Joey will." His look told her he didn't agree. "You know the boys will think it's awesome that you are so fast."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

When they pulled up in Rossi's driveway, Kahlan smiled. Donna, Garcia, and Amy were already there; they had agreed to help set up and everything, and Ashley had taken the kids to the park so the adults could get it all ready.

Hotch opened Rossi's front door and held it open for Kahlan because she was carrying the cake. "After you," he offered as he bowed.

She giggled. "Go get the presents."

Reid showed up at the door with a grin. "Need any help?"

Hotch gave him a nod. "Sure," he told him and Reid followed him to the car and Hotch gave him a handful of balloons and a wrapped package, and then grabbed the others presents and followed the younger man back to the door.

Once Reid made it through the door, he quickly turned back when he heard what he believed to be a present hit the floor. "Hotch!" he yelled when he saw his Unit Chief down on one knee just inside the door.

Rossi and Kahlan came running into the foyer after hearing the commotion, and Kahlan's eyes went wide as she watched the balloons floating up to the vaulted ceiling, Reid knelling down next to her husband, and Hotch gripping a crushed package in one hand and his other hand bracing on the wall. "What's wrong?!"

Reid looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know. He just collapsed."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm fine," he got out, and when Cindi and Donna came running in, he forced himself to stand up. "I just tripped," he offered.

Kahlan shared a look with Rossi and they could both tell Hotch was not fine. Garcia came in to see what the commotion was with her hands full of streamers, and her eyes shot open. Kahlan's locked with hers and then moved to her sister and mother and Garcia nodded. "Ahhh, I think the rolls might be done," she put in as she went to Cindi's side. "Maybe you should check them."

Cindi looked at her son-in-law. "You sure you're alright, Aaron?"

Hotch gave her a small smile. "Yeah. You guys go ahead; I still need to grab a couple things out of the car."

"And Donna can help me make hang the streamers," Garcia put in as she grabbed her shoulder and led both her and Cindi back into the house. Donna looked back over her shoulder and her eyes locked with her sister's, but Kahlan's look begged her not to ask, so she shook her head and let the colorful woman take her away.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Hotch slumped against the wall and Rossi and Kahlan were to him in an instant. "What's wrong?" Rossi asked him as he grabbed his arm to help hold him up.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Help me get him to a chair," Kahlan insisted as she looked at Rossi. He nodded and pulled on Hotch's arm as Kahlan moved to the other.

"No!" Reid put in as he watched them, and they all turned to him with confusion filling their eyes. He shook his head. "Take him outside," he insisted as he grabbed Hotch's shoulder and started him towards the door.

Rossi's brows furrowed as he looked at Kahlan, but she shrugged and they helped get Hotch back out onto the porch. As soon as Hotch cleared the door, he sucked in air and then let it out slowly as he pulled away from their supporting hands, and they all watched him. He ran both hands down his face and stood up completely. "Damn, Dave. There's something in your house that doesn't like me."

Rossi's eyes shot open as he looked at the man he loved like a son and then looked back towards his house. "You felt like you did at that guy's house in Ohio?"

Hotch took another deep breath and nodded. "But it was even worse this time."

Rossi wilted. He didn't want to think that Hotch may not be able to come into his house. He had taken down every religious item he had and had even gone so far as to put them in storage away from the property, so he wasn't sure what could be causing it.

"You've had this happen before?!" Kahlan asked them and she looked at all of them clearly upset that they hadn't shared that piece of information.

"I think I know what's going on," Reid told them as he licked his lips and his eyes darted between them.

Kahlan shook her head at her husband and he ducked his head sheepishly and she turned to Reid. "What do you think it is?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, since all this first started, I've been reading everything I can find on vampires, from lists of lore to stories that even mention them in passing."

"And?" Rossi led.

"After hearing about what happened at Lutman's house, I started thinking."

Hotch mentally cringed because Reid looked a little too upset for it to be anything good. "And you have a theory?"

Reid nodded as he stood up a little more. "Especially after hearing how everything was fine at Ms. Steckelberg's and then this."

Hotch shared a look with his wife, and she sighed. "And what have you come up with?"

Reid licked his lips nervously. "There is a huge amount of lore about how vampires aren't allowed to enter a home without permission or if they do they are rendered helpless or if the human does invite them in it makes the human powerless against the vampire."

Hotch mentally cringed as he remembered Ms. Steckelberg inviting him and Mack in politely. He shook his head and then looked at Reid again. "So you think I can't enter a house without it affecting me unless I'm invited in?"

Reid shrugged. "Detective Bartles didn't say anything about that, but it is part of the lore."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. _Great!_

Reid cringed and then shook his head. "I don't know for sure, of course, but I just wanted you to know what I had read."

Hotch looked at him. "No, I understand, thanks, Spencer."

"One way to find out for sure," Kahlan put in as she gestured to the door. "Try to go back in."

Hotch licked his lips and then nodded. They did need to know for sure, so he went to the door with his head held high, but he faltered as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

Rossi grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back out. He looked at Reid as Hotch got himself under control. "So all I have to do is invite him in?"

Reid nodded. "According to lore."

Rossi took a deep breath and went in the door and locked eyes with Hotch. "Aaron Hotchner, you are invited into my home today and every day," he told him sincerely and then back up to allow him to enter.

Hotch ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. Kahlan gave his side a squeeze and he stepped into the foyer. They all stared at him, and after a second he released his breath and smiled. "I'm ok."

Rossi's sigh of relief echoed through the spacious foyer and he pulled Hotch into a hug. "Thank God!"

Hotch hugged him back and then shot Reid a look. "And Reid for figuring it out."

Reid smiled awkwardly and shifted on his feet. "It was nothing."

Hotch pulled away from Rossi and turned to Kahlan, but she wasn't smiling. "Babe?"

She shook her head, and he cringed thinking she was still mad because he hadn't told her about it back when it happened. She huffed. "I can't believe Sabastian didn't say anything about this! He knows what kind of a job you have!" The anger in her eyes grew. "How many damn homes to you enter in a month, Aaron? How the hell are you going to. . ."

She paused when Donna came back into the foyer. Donna cringed. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mina just text me and asked if there was anything we needed her and Derek to pick up; they're on their way."

Rossi shot Kahlan a look that told her they would continue their discussion later.

"Maybe another box or a gift bag," Hotch offered as he picked up the present his hand had involuntarily crushed. He looked at Donna. "I fell on it," he lied as she looked at the scrunched up box.

Kahlan took the ruined gift from her husband. "It's a good thing it's only a hoodie, but a bag would be great," she told her sister.

Rossi laughed. "Now that that's taken care of, I guess you and Reid need to get those balloons back down here," he told Hotch with a smile as he pointed at the ceiling.

Hotch nodded and started up the stairs with Reid on his heels and Kahlan and Rossi followed Donna back to the kitchen to see what else needed to be done.


	33. Chapter 33

**Story I – Chapter 33**

Once there was a lull in the party after everyone ate, Hotch excused himself from the crowd and went to Rossi's den for some privacy. He took out the card Sabastian had given him and dialed his number. He was silently hoping that Sebastian was busy and he could just leave a message, but Sabastian answered on the second ring, "Detective Bartles."

"Sebastian, this is Aaron Hotchner."

"Aaron! I'm glad you called. I was going to call your wife and get your number when I realized that I didn't have it. How has everything been going?"

"Actually. . ."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"You can sense things through the phone?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, but your tone speaks volume."

Hotch sighed. "Well, I figured out that I can't go in any place without being invited in, and I was wondering why you didn't mention that."

"What? What do you mean? What happened? Where? How did it affect you?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then told him about everything about the homes he'd been in and how Reid had figured it out.

"I am so sorry, Aaron. I. . . That shouldn't even be. . . But I should have known with the way you. . . I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a vampire doesn't have to worry about that until he matures, but I should have realized with the way you are so powerful already that it would be a problem. I didn't think, and I am sorry. I should have prepared you better."

"It's alright. I'm just glad Reid figured it out. It bothered me not knowing what was wrong."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I bet."

"But you're a cop. You went on that raid with us. . . How did it not affect you when we entered Zimmerman's house? Or are you so used to it that it really didn't bother you?"

The detective chuckled again. "Because my people were with me."

"I don't follow," Hotch confessed.

"It's really rather simple to circumvent. I have compelled all of my people to automatically invite me in. I just make sure one of them is in front of me, and they do it without even realizing it. With your team already knowing, it will be even simpler for you."

"So anyone can invite me in? It doesn't have to be the owner or whatever?"

"No. Anyone can. Exactly how bad does it affect you? It will get worse as your strength grows."

Hotch licked his lips. "The first time I felt weaker the longer I stayed in, but when I walked in Dave's house today, it dropped me to my knees."

"Wow! It didn't hit me that bad until I was over three hundred."

Hotch sat down in Dave's favorite chair. "Speaking of which, have you had the chance to discuss my uniqueness with any of your friends?"

Sebastian took a long breath. "Yes, and Christian, a friend and vampire who is older than me, says he has heard stories about some people turning and being more powerful than other vampires at the time. He equated it to them being the alphas of the pack if you would, and he thinks maybe you are one of them. You are an alpha human who naturally slips into that alpha vampire role."

"So while it's not normal, it isn't unheard of either, so that's a good thing, then, right?" Hotch wasn't sure what to think yet. When Sebastian hesitated, Hotch instantly got worried. "It's not a good thing?"

"Not if someone else who thinks they're an alpha decides to challenge you."

"Challenge me for what? To see whose top dog. . . I mean, vampire?" All this talk about alphas made Hotch think about his own dogs and that line of animals.

"Possibly."

"And what good would that do? It's not like we live in a pack or anything. What difference does it make who's an alpha and who isn't, or is it a territory thing?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "No, we don't live in packs like some werewolves or others along those lines, but there are those who lead. The best leaders are those who are the most powerful. Someone may see you as a threat to the position they want or hold."

"But I don't want any part of that. I just want to continue on with my life," Hotch insisted.

"I know that, Aaron, but others may not realize that. I don't know for sure; I just wanted to tell you what I think."

Hotch inhaled deeply.

"I was going to explain about all of that the next time we met, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"You don't need to apologize; you saved me. It's not your fault that I'm like this."

"No, but I am sorry you are so far away and are having so many problems. I just wish I could help you more," the detective offered.

Hotch could hear the concern in his tone. "You are helping me, and I actually have another question for you if you have the time."

"I have all the time in the world," he offered and then chuckled. "Ask away."

Hotch took a drink of his iced tea and sat up a little more. He wasn't sure how to ask him what he wanted, so he took a deep breath. _How do I ask him about being turned on by biting Kahlan?_

"Is this something personal?"

"Sort of. . . When you first changed, you attacked people, right?"

"Yes," Sebastian drew out not sure where Hotch was going with it.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Did drinking from them. . . Were you ever. . ." Hotch cleared his throat. "Did their blood affect you differently than the bagged blood?"

Sebastian hesitated a moment. "Meaning?"

"It's just that I. . . Well, I. . . Never mind," Hotch added weakly.

"Have you bit someone, Aaron?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes," he confessed weakly. "Kahlan."

"You didn't try to change her already?"

"No! No, of course not. It was more like just a quick bite, if you know what I mean."

"Ahhh," Sebastian drew out. "And it affected you differently than the other blood you have tasted?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "Very much so."

Sebastian chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Maria did that to me."

Hotch's sigh of relief made Sebastian chuckle again, and Hotch had to swallow the saliva that flooded his mouth just thinking about Kahlan's blood. "So that's normal, then?"

"Normal between lovers, yes. Think of it as the being able to taste the love she has for you."

"It was incredible, but it wasn't just the taste. . ."

Sebastian waited a second to see if Hotch would explain, and when he didn't Sabastian inhaled deeply. "It was the most powerful aphrodisiac you have ever had?"

"Yes! That describes it perfectly!"

"While I have heard the taste is different for everyone, but everyone I have heard describe it says that the blood of their loved one is very powerful in that way, so do not be alarmed, Aaron. It is perfectly normal for her blood to affect you like that. I would have explained that, too, but I honestly didn't think you would do something like that."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Well, that was more her than me, but. . ."

Sebastian laughed. "I bet. Have you already made plans to bring her across?"

Hotch cringed as his heart skipped a beat. "Actually, we're still in the discussion phase with that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Hotch took a deep breath. "No. It's alright."

"Is there any other questions for me now. I would love to meet with you again. Maybe introduce you to my other offspring and some close friends if you would happen to have the time."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "Actually, we have this weekend off, so I'm not sure when. . ."

"Maybe later this month, then. I think it would be nice for you to be able to talk to some of the others," Sebastian offered.

Hotch could hear the hope in his tone and he felt bad for not being able to give him a definite date. _He did save my life. I at least owe him another meeting._ "Once I get back into the office Monday, I'll look at the case load and call you again. I'm sure I could squeeze in a day somewhere."

"No Pressure. I just need a couple days advanced notice to get everyone here, or we could always come to you. I haven't been to Virginia in forever."

"That would probably be a lot easier, but I don't want to put you all out. You have done so much for me already."

"Nonsense. You check your cases, figure out a time, and we'll be there. In fact, Michael and Jennifer are actually closer to you than me, so it will be better for them."

"Do they already know about me?"

"William told them the first time he talked with them. He is excited to have our little family grow."

Hotch's lip fared at the mention of the young looking vampire and the tall glass in his hand shattered. _Shit!_ He jumped up as tea and glass went all over his legs.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"Yes, but I better let you go. I have a little mess to clean up before Dave sees it and kills me."

Sebastian laughed. "Very well. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and call me as soon as you have any problems or concerns. You do not have to try and figure everything out on your own, Aaron."

Hotch's cheeks heated in embarrassment for not calling him as soon as the Lutman house had bothered him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I will call you the next time anything happens."

"Until then," Sebastian agreed and ended the call.

The den door opened as soon as Hotch put his phone back in his pocket. Kahlan looked at her husband and frowned. "What happened?"

Hotch shrugged as he bent down and started picking up the bigger pieces of glass. "I accidently broke Dave's glass."

"Let me get a towel," she offered and went back out the door.

Hotch sighed. _Do I really want a bunch of vampires descending on my town?_ He huffed. _For all I know it's already crawling with them._ He shook his head and moved to throw the glass away in the little trashcan besides Rossi's desk.

Kahlan came back in with two towels, handed one to Hotch for his hands and pants, and then bent to wipe up the floor. "Everything go alright with your call?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

She locked eyes with him. "And the reason he chose not to tell you about the invitation thing?"

He winced. "That wasn't supposed to happen until I'm much older."

She frowned as she studied him and then shook her head. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "But it's easy to work around. All I need to do is have one of the team enter before me and invite me in apparently, so it really won't be a problem."

She went back to wiping up the floor. _Until you're in a chase or you're alone or something._ She sighed mentally. _Don't add to his worry, Kay, he's got enough on his plate right now._ Once she was done she looked at him. "Then are you done, cause Jack's ready to cut the cake?"

He nodded and helped her up and then smiled. "Better not keep the kids waiting."

She huffed as they walked out the door. "You mean 'better not keep your stomach waiting for that cake'."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Nah. Why would I want cake when I have you?" he whispered as he leaned in close to her ear.

Her eyes grew wide as they cut to him and she shoved him away. "Behave!"

He smiled slyly as he started to reach for her, but he stopped when Donna came into the hall. She looked back and forth between them and smiled as if she knew what they were both thinking, and Hotch cheeks heated as he suddenly found the floor very interesting. She shook her head. "Ready to lite the candles?"

Kahlan nodded. "Sure."


End file.
